I'm No Longer The Same Girl
by kags521
Summary: Kagome is now done with her school and heading back to her adventure with her love Inuyasha, except when she gets there, things are not so good. With an unepexted betrayal, Kagome is thought to be dead. Just recently BETA by.Singer  Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! CONGRSTULATIONS CLASS OF 09!" screamed the teachers and seniors, throwing black graduation hats into the hair.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Eri cried, rushing to give her friend a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much. Especially now that I have to move back to Kyoto."

"We'll miss you too." Yuka and Ayumi joined the hug. Their added weight sent the four girls tumbling to the ground, laughing.

"I'll miss you guys, too." Kagome wiped away tears. "I'll be really busy travelling."

"Where are you going?" Ayumi asked.

"All over Japan." Kagome replied, pushing up off the ground and wiping of grass.

"Promise me we won't lose contact." Eri cried.

"We won't. I love you guys." Kagome gave each of them a hug, and then checked her watch. "Shoot, I'm gonna be late."

"We love you, too, Kagome!" the three girls yelled watching their friend, zip across the large field which graduation was being held on.

"Hold up, Kagome! Wait!" Hojo screamed, running after her. He skidded to a halt in front of her. "Congratulations Kagome, I didn't think you'd pull it off, but you passed all your classes. I guess you proved me wrong. I stopped you, because I wanted to tell you to have a good summer. Maybe we'll be able to hangout...?" Hojo trailed off.

"Yeah, thanks and congrats to you too, Hojo. Look, I've got to go now, so...later." Kagome eyed the sky and the watch on her wrist, before taking off again.

Kagome had just finished high school and was free to choose her life. She was eighteen, and it had been four years since she had started travelling with the Inutachi. Now that she had no school, she would be able to spend most of her time in the Feudal Era.

"I can't wait to tell Inuyasha. He'll be thrilled." Kagome laughed, climbing up the thousand steps to the shrine. Opening the door, Kagome called to her mother. "Mom, I'm home!" She rushed to her room to finish packing her bag to go to the Warring States Era and to take a nice, _hot_shower before leaving. It would be a long time before she came back.

"How was graduation?" Grandpa asked, looking up from writing an unusable sutra.

"Long, but awesome. I'm going to take a bath and then go to bed." Kagome skipped up the steps.

Kagome let out a blissful sigh as she sank into the tub.

"This is the life." Kagome gazed out the window to the sky. "I've never seen so many stars around here." she mumbled. She lifted her soap filled hand to the birthmark which had appeared on her eighteenth birthday.

The mark was a backwards 'E' with an arrow going vertically down the middle. Five 'tails' stuck out from the other side. She rubbed the right side of her neck, where the birthmark was.

'I wonder what it means.'

_**Flashback**_

"_Mom?"__called__Kagome._

"_Yes,__honey?"_

"_There's__a__weird__birthmark__on__the__side__of__my__neck.__It's__been__there__since__yesterday."__worry__etched__Kagome's__voice._

_Mrs. Higurashi had a grim face and she stared at her daughter with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"_

"_Yes,__Mom.__Look"__Kagome__brushed__her__hair__from__the__right__side__of__her__neck.__"Do__you__know__anything__of__it?"_

"_No,__but__just__leave__alone__for__now.__Alright?"__Mrs.__Higurashi's__smile__was__tight._

"_Okay..."_

_**Flashback End**_

Kagome dried herself from her bath and stared at the weird birthmark in the mirror.

"Hopefully, the answer will come soon." Kagome mumbled, pulling on her pyjamas and heading to bed.

**A.N. - Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Its real short but I swear it'll get longer as time goes by...**

**This****story****was****beta-d****by**_**.Singer**_

**WARNING: THIS IS A KAGOME/SESSHOMARU FIC, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING IT! BUT YOU SHOULD READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS TO MAKE FUTURE FICS BETTER!**

_**Review Please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for you! :]**

**By the way I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!1**

**Chapter 2**

Beeping sounds intruded Kagome's slumber and she smacked around her side table for the alarm clock.

"Fuck!" Kagome snapped the cord from the wall and sent the annoying device crashing to the ground.

"Are you in a contest for how many alarm clocks you can break in a week, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No." she snapped, burying her face into the warm pillow. "I'm not a morning person."

"Breakfast is downstairs. I have a date with David today, so I came to say good-bye since I won't be seeing you in a long time. I'm going to be all alone..." Her mother sighed dramatically.

"You have the American man, David, Souta and Gramps."

"Kagome, maybe your memories are failing you. Souta is so much younger than you and he's busy with his soccer practices and games. I can't trouble him more, but yes, I do have David." Mrs. Higurashi gave a devilish smile.

"Man... sometimes I wonder about you." Kagome yelled, racing to the bathroom for a morning shower.

"EXCUSE ME! YOU'D BETTER KISS YOUR ASS GOODBYE, CAUSE I'M GONNA KICK IT INTO NEXT WEEK." screamed her mother, much like a child.

When Kagome got out of the shower, she dressed and then double checked her medium-sized suitcase for everything she needed for herself, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo, whom she had adopted.

She made sure she hadn't put her sleeveless red turtle-neck on inside out, and checked her birthmark wasn't showing. She tugged on a pair of dark blue jean short-shorts and black running shoes. Bounding down the stairs, she found her breakfast on the counter and the table stacked with bento boxes enough for twenty.

"My mother is killing me." she whispered.

After eating her food, she took her suitcase and the packed lunches, before making her way to the well. She dropped down the suitcase, which landed with a _thump_ and dropped down after it.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. "Oh, right. He didn't know when I would be coming back." Kagome pulled her stuff out of the well, and trudged to the village. Kagome turned her head toward the Goshinbakou

_'I__sense__someone__there.'_she thought,_'Oh__well.__It's__not__my__problem.'_

She was bubbling with happiness when she arrived in the village.

"Guys, I'm back." she grinned, pushing past the reed mat over the door. Everyone was quiet, and just looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all, sis!" Sango gave the fake smile. She and Kagome had grown so close over the years that they had started calling each other sister. Miroku was like a brother to Kagome.

"No, it's not nothing. Something's going on here." Kagome replied, raising her voice. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"Um. Kagome, before you get mad, we tried to stop him, but he insisted."

"What are you talking about, _Hoshi_." she hissed angrily. "I asked you, where is Inuyasha?"

_'She__must__be__mad__if__she__didn't__call__me__by__my__name.'_Miroku shivered. "He went to spend time with Kikyo. We asked him what would happen if you came back before him, but he didn't listen and left anyway."

Kagome scowled, feeling her heart rip into two again. Lately, Inuyasha had been running to go see Kikyo, and often she got the worst end of it. She had left for two weeks, and Inuyasha had left his pack to see a clay pot.

"When did he leave?" Kagome asked, anger colouring her tone. The group stared with wide eyes.

"He left the day you went back to your era and hasn't returned since." Sango lowered her eyes. Kagome's eyes flashed red for a moment and her pupils became stilted.

"Are you alright, Mama?" Shippo crept closer, sensing her shift in power.

"NO! I'm going for a walk." she left the hut and headed to the forest, knowing exactly where to find Inuyasha.

'So they were the people I sensed near Goshinbakou.' Kagome stormed through the wood to the God Tree, and there she found Inuyasha and Kikyo. To her surprise, she saw no soul collectors, and Kikyo looked more like a living person than a doll made of clay. Kagome hid behind a tree to see what was happening.

"Inuyasha, why did you fall in love with Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes went wide._'He__fell__in__love__with__me?'_

"Kikyo, I did what I did because she reminded me so much of you. When I looked into her eyes, I saw you, even though you're much prettier." Inuyasha smiled. "I see you in her."

Kagome felt like she was going to explode with anger, jealously and sorrow.

_'I__knew__it__was__too__good__to__be__true.'_ she sighed mentally. Kikyo had figured out Kagome was behind the tree, so she tried to push her luck farther.

"Will you still allow me to travel with your pack?" Kikyo's voice laced with sugar.

"Yes, my love."

'He's letting her into our group?' Kagome screamed to herself.

"But Inu, what if they don't like me?" Kikyo faked.

"They will just have to deal with the fact that you are my chosen mate." he replied, running his claws through her hair. Kagome had heard enough, and she fought back her tears.

'I'm going to be strong about this.' She told herself as she threaded through the trees to Keade's hut. 'How could he choose her as his mate? Isn't she supposed to be dead! How are they going to have pups? What am I going to do now!' Kagome had to stop to hold back the tears threatening to spill over. 'I can't believe he chose her! I can't believe it.' she chanted like a mantra in her head.

Kagome walked back into the hut and forced a large smile on her face, but everyone could see the sadness and pain in her eyes.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Shippo cooed, nuzzling her cheek

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Let's have lunch." suggested Kagome, as she pulled out six boxes from the twenty her mother had packed. She placed two boxes to the side, and handed out the others.

"Kagome, why did you save two boxes of food for Inuyasha?" asked Sango, placing a piece of meat on her tongue.

"Well, sis, you'll be in for a surprise." Kagome turned around to feed herself and her son.

Almost an hour later, Inuyasha came into the hut and asked everyone to come outside for a confession. Everyone but Kagome complied.

"Aren't you coming, wench?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"My name is Kagome, _half-demon_. Do not ever call me wench again or I'll S-I-T you to the seventh pit in hell. I'm not coming out because I heard it all behind the Goshinbakou." Kagome turned abruptly on her heel, and stomped to the other side of the village.

_'Did__she__just__call__me__half-demon?__What__the__fuck!__Kagome__has__never__called__me__that.__What__did__I__do?__Wait-__if__Kagome__heard__it__all__behind__the__Goshinbakou__then__she...__FUCK!__FUCK!__FUCK!__I'M__SUCH__AN__IDIOT!'_Inuyasha led the group to the Bone-Eater's Well.

"Isn't Lady Kagome coming?" Miroku watched her retreating back.

"No..." Inuyasha paused. "She already knows."

'This must have something to do with Kikyo.' Both Miroku and Sango shared the same thought. They looked at each other and heaved large sighs. The group came to the well's clearing and Inuyasha sat on the edge.

"Kikyo is a living person again."

"How?" Sango resisted the urge to smack him with Hiraikotsu, knowing it wouldn't help.

"Let me finish." he growled. "She's gotten enough other miko souls to make her alive again. I also chose her as my future mate."

"Inuyasha! Are you fucking serious?" Miroku screamed, using the words from Kagome's era.

"Can you guys stop cutting me _off_!" Inuyasha howled. "Kikyo will also be joining our group. Any questions?" Inuyasha finished talking.

"Yes. Just one. WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU ASK FOR OUR OPINION?" yelled Sango, balling her fists.

"I didn't." Inuyasha waved his hand about like he didn't care.

"That is a problem, Inuyasha. You cannot make your own decisions, especially one as important as this." Miroku shook his head, completely pissed off. Inuyasha felt a surge of guilt for not asking them. "Imagine how Kagome felt when she found out. I wonder what else you said about her that made her so sad earlier."

'Kagome was...sad?' thought Inuyasha, and his word earlier came back to haunt him.

"_Kikyo,__I__did__what__I__did__because__she__reminded__me__so__much__of__you.__When__I__looked__into__her__eyes,__I__saw__you,__even__though__you're__much__prettier.__I__see__you__in__her."_

Inuyasha's ears flattened atop his head. Guilt for his words and actions surged through him.

"Never mind, Inuyasha." Miroku sighed, leading a fuming Sango and a shocked Shippo back to the hut. Inuyasha stood in the clearing looking like a fool, before he started back as well.

_'Kikyo__will__be__here__by__sundown.'_he thought.

"Here you go, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled sweetly, as he sat down. Inuyasha stared with wide eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha continued to stare.

"Thanks." he grunted. Kagome nodded, turning to gather dinner supplies. Dinner was a little late, with Keade gone helping another village. By the time it was done, Kikyo stood in the doorway. Inuyasha had left to get wood for the fire, so Kagome decided to welcome the new member.

"Come in, Kikyo." Kagome gave a fake smile.

Kikyo came in and sat in a corner far from the group. Inuyasha burst through the reed mat, with a large arm load of firewood.

"Would it kill you to help me?" He yelled, depositing the wood on the floor. When he stood up, he noticed Kikyo.

"Kikyo..." he whispered, his eyes flickering to Kagome, who was handing out dinner.

"Inuyasha, here's yours." Kagome smiled, again, fake as a Barbie doll.

Inuyasha snatched it and sat down with Kikyo, who was already eating.

"So, Kikyo-san, you'll be joining us from now on?" Miroku attempted making small talk.

"Yes." she replied in a clipped tone.

"Shippo, is something wrong?" Kagome peered at her son, worriedly looking at his untouched food.

"No, Mama." He shook his head.

"Then eat." she passed him his spoon.

'I'm mad because of what Inuyasha did. How could he do that to you, to us, actually?' thought Shippo, as he took another mouthful.

"The kit calls you mother." Kikyo spoke, her sentence seeming more a statement than a question.

"Yes, he is my son." Kagome shrugged.

After dinner was over, everybody was concerned with Kagome's behaviour and change of attitude, except Kikyo. Her face was unreadable the entire day, unless she was talking to Shippo; it was like having a female Sesshomaru in the hut. The group was about to go to bed, when Kagome walked up to Kikyo.

"Welcome to the group. Hope you enjoy staying." venom coated sarcasm coated every word and Kagome sent a death glare which would make Sesshomaru step back at Kikyo. Kagome turned promptly to her made bed, and tucked herself and Shippo under the covers, before falling into a light sleep.

"What in the seven pits of Hell?" Kikyo huffed, when she could breathe.

"That was scary." Miroku whispered to Sango who nodded, and dragged Miroku by the ear to his bed.

Inuyasha looked between Kikyo and Kagome, who he was beginning to fear, before walking to Kikyo and cuddling her tight. The two fell asleep.

**This****chapter****was****edited****by** _**.Singer**_

**KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP UPDATING! THANK YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Lord Seshomaru! Lord Seshomaru!" screamed Jaken

" Jaken! You messing up my hearings" complained Rin as she put her hands over her ears

" QUIET! I must find Lord Seshomaru, how could he abandon me with you" cried Jaken

" oh shut up and get over it, Lord Seshomaru is near, I can sense him you big baby!" laughed Rin

" Rin, play nice" commented Seshomaru coming to the clearing

" Oh! Yes father" bowed Rin in apology

Rin was adopted at the age of 9 by Lord Seshomaru, the exchange of demon blood and human blood could make some changes for both people. The small amount human blood that Seshomaru now posses has no effect on him, but the small amount of demon blood had great affects on Rin. Rin has long black hair with silver tips that finishes just below her waist, which she now puts in a clean high ponytail. She had 2 piercing in each ear. (think of Miroku's ears) She had gotten at least a couple inches taller but she was still pretty short. She had stronger senses, like hearings, smell. Taste, and sight. Rin also carries a sword across her back called Sakura **(she named it)** which was made with one of Seshomaru's smaller fangs and it can call kill half the demons the Tetsusaiga can and it's ultimate power is when the blade change into thousands of Sakura pieces and then the change into little poison needles that kills you in a sec **(which she still has to master)**. Rin also has changed from always hyper to a little bit more calm and well train in combat

" Lord Seshomaru, mating season will be right around the corner, will you go to the ball to find a mate this year?" asked Jaken

Seshomaru looked over at Rin who looked a little sad "no, I'll wait till next year" said Seshomaru seeing the happiness in Rin's face

" but my lord, you've passed the age you were suppose to be mated, you must find a mate this year or the other lords get to attack your land and take it from you" reasoned Jaken

"this Seshomaru does not fear a little challenge" said Seshomaru brushing his claws through his head

"Lord Seshomaru you have skipped this ball for 5 years in a row and it is only good that you show up this year" said Jaken not caring of the consequence of his words

Seshomaru look at Jaken _'this green thing is right, if I don't find a mate soon, my land will be taking over and I'm sure father wont be too happy in the after life'_ "hn, Rin?"

" yes father"

" you shall accompany me to the ball that's happening 11 months from now, we must return to the castle and prepare for that day, you need much learning" said Seshomaru as He changed directions back to his castle

"oh, it's in June! Yes father, I'll do my best!" smiled Rin

" did. I. just. Heard. Lord Seshomaru. Agree. With. Me?" asked Jaken to himself

" come on Jaken or you'll be left behind" called Rin over her shoulders

" yes, I'm coming" called Jaken as he sped up to catch up.

************************************************************** **********

After a straight month of traveling, the group was ready to call it quits just for now, they needed the break. They found themselves in the Western Lands close to Seshomaru's castle and they (mostly Kagome) didn't want to start trouble. Over the couple of days from the past month, Kagome was like another Seshomaru. She kept her face straight at all time unless speaking to Shippou and joking around with Sango and Miroku, but when it came to talking to Inuyasha, she always has this death glare and when talking to Kikyo is like her voice it self could kill Kikyo.

" mommy I'm hungry" snuggled Shippou

Shippou had grew quite a lot during their first 2 weeks of traveling. Now he walks and Kagome only carries him when he gets too tired. Shippou's hair was a darker red with black highlights (cause of Kagome's blood) and was now half way down his back with messy bangs. He was up to Kagome waist, just a little taller than Rin.

" here you go" Kagome handed Shippou a chocolate chip granola bar and she passed some to the rest of the group. _'Shippou's been eating a lot, I need to go back to my era to get extra, extra food'_ thought kagome as she handed Shippou her other half since he was done with his already. " here, drink some Insure, that should keep you up till lunch" said Kagome with a loving smile

" Kagome makes a good mother huh?" asked Miroku looking over at Sango

" Yeah you right, I should take some tips from her in the future" smiled Sango

" you should, remember our deal, after Naraku is killed, we get married, remember?"

Sango was blushing so hard that she couldn't look at Miroku _' oh yeah, after this final battle, we planned to settle down together'_ " are you okay Sango?" asked Miroku concern " you don't wanna bear my 30 children anymore" he continued Sango sweat drop " no it's not that, I'm just sore" lied Sango "sore? Where?" asked Miroku as he rubbed her bottom…SLAP! "YOU FUCKING HENTAI! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF" screamed Sango "sorry my love, but my hand is cursed" explained Miroku " oh yea, if it's so cursed then how come it hasn't touch Kikyo!" asked Sango. They heard a low growl from Inuyasha "my love, my hands might cursed, but they have good taste in woman" replied Miroku with a smirk

Even Kagome had to join in that small conversation. They all started laughing leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo out of the conversation. " hey lets take a break and have lunch" said Kagome as she went to a near by stream

******************  
"Jaken, look over Rin, I'm going to scout the land" said Seshomaru

"yes mi lord!" bowed Jaken "now, I have to spent the rest of the day with that brat!" cried Jaken

Seshomaru neared a stream and that's when her Vanilla scent caught him. _'Inuyasha's wench, what's she doing here'_ thought Seshomaru coming closer. "what is your business on this Seshomaru's land wench" said Seshomaru with a growl

"give me a break you jerk" said Kagome not even bothering to look at him

'_did she just insult me'_ thought Seshomaru in a blank of an eye he hand pinned Kagome against a tree and threatened to chocked her. To his slightest to surprise, the miko didn't even look at him, it looks like she was waiting for him to kill her, she wasn't fighting back.

"if you ganna kill me then do it already, I have enough off life" said Kagome softly

Seshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. '_What has gotten into the miko, maybe my idiotic of a brother did something. Why do you care Seshomaru! Kill her already!'_ he yelled at himself. No matter how hard Seshomaru tried, he just couldn't get his hand to kill her.

Kagome finally turned her head to face Seshomaru, brown had met gold. Seshomaru couldn't read her expression easily 'I used to see her emotions easily, what happened to her?' thought Seshomaru

"why don't you kill me?" asked Kagome

"why you desire death miko?" asked Seshomaru coolly letting her fall on the ground

"my life has no purpose" was her simple reply

" This Seshomaru does not care about your life, finish your business here and leave my land, and make sure that next time you and your pack desire to come to my land that you will inform this Seshomaru"

"…." no reply came from Kagome

Seshomaru's patience was running thin, he turned around to find the miko with a look of distress, sorrow, sadness, loneliness, lifeless, anger, hatred all in one look. _'so much dark emotions'_ thought Seshomaru _'again, why do you care Seshomaru? just turn around and leave'_

"what troubles you miko?" asked Seshomaru not even knowing that came out of his mouth _'STUPID! Why didn't you just walk away!'_ yelled Seshomaru at himself

"you brother" said Kagome looking into the distance " he had betrayed me" smiled Kagome sadly " he had turn his back on me again and I'm tire of feeling hurt, I wanna be strong, I want to be kind of like you, you know" said Kagome looking over at Seshomaru shocked that she was even telling him all this and even more shocked that he actually stood there listening

"you can never be like this Seshomaru miko, that's a foolish thought" said Seshomaru bored

"I know, but I can try" said Kagome again lost in her own world

_' maybe I should train her, she did say she no longer wanna be weak, and if she wishes to be like this Seshomaru, she must know how to fight'_ thought Seshomaru, then he suddenly growled at himself for thinking such thing, him, helping a human

"maybe I can help you out with your foolish wish miko, in the beginning of March, which is 9 months from today, if you wish to go along with your plan then come to this Seshomaru's castle and I may be able to help" said Seshomaru definitely not sure on what's possessing him

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes _' did he just…did I hear correctly…did Seshomaru offered to help me? A human?'_ " Lord Seshomaru, I'm not sure if I heard you correctly, did you just offer to help me?" asked the miko not even hiding her excitement  
"This Seshomaru does not repeat himself, in 9 months, if you not in the castle by sundown then you no longer have a purpose to show up" said Seshomaru starting to walk away

"thank you" Kagome said quietly with a smile

"hn" came a simple reply

**OKAY MAYBE SESHOMARU IS A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER BUT THAT'S HOW I WANT IT! REVIEW!**

*I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS!


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPER 4  
**__'Sesshomaru you idiot! Why did you just agree to help that human! What's the matter with you!"_ yelled Sesshomaru at himself. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and cleared his mind of the event that just happened _'oh well…I suggested it, I'm just going to have to go along with it'_ thought

"There you are Kagome!" yelled Miroku

"You had us really worried" said Sango in a softer tone

"I'm sorry, I just went to get some water" said Kagome handing them the big bottle of water

"What are we having Kagome?" asked Shippou

Just when Kagome was about to reply, Inuyasha carried boar already skinned and cut on a brown boarded and he set it near the fire place, while Kikyo bring the sticks. "My Inuyasha such big boar" said Miroku

"I hunted it down and Kikyo insisted that I had it skinned and cut for us to eat" replied Inuyasha proudly

Kagome smile "thank you" Kagome took the sticks and everyone asked for many pieces of meat and Kagome putt them over the fire to cook. There were seven people, including Kirara and 6 stick of meat over the fire.

"Kagome…where's your meat?" asked Sango

everyone looked at Kagome for her reply. "I'm just not hungry" replied Kagome

"You have to eat Kagome, your only human girl" said Inuyasha

"I'm well aware I'm just human Inuyasha, I do what I want to do and right now I said I'm not going to eat" said Kagome slowly as if Inuyasha was mental

"You don't have to bite his head off, that's what he gets for trying to care for someone ungrateful as you" said Kikyo

Miroku had to quickly snatch Hiraikotsu away from Sango before she threw it at Kikyo. "Well you have a problem?" came a dangerously reply from Kagome

"yes I do, all you do is act like another heartless demon just so that people can give you affection, well I'll have you know that I'm not falling for your bitchy attitude" said Kikyo  
Before Kagome knew what she was doing, she had Kikyo pinned on a tree with her hands at her throat threatening to kill her. (Much like Sesshomaru) "DON'T. YOU. EVER. TALK. TO. .THAT" said Kagome with her eyes flashing red and her power of a miko mixed with a mix of another black demonic.

"Kagome! Let her go!" screamed Inuyasha Shockley

Kagome's eyes changed to normal as she let Kikyo's body fall on the ground. Kagome turned around to see everyone with wide eyes looking straight at her like she grew another eye.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Inuyasha

"Leave me alone" said Kagome as she took her seat next to Shippou

Kagome checked the meat. "They're cooked" said Kagome as she handed Shippou his and she stood up.

"Where you going now Kagome?" asked Miroku

"I don't belong here right now" said Kagome "I'm going for a walk and maybe I'll find a demon to take my life" said Kagome as she disappeared into the forest

"Is Kagome going to kill herself?" asked Shippou sadly

"Maybe" replied Kikyo without a care

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCK A THING? KAGOME'S HIS MOTHER AND HIS REALLY YOUNG! YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!" screamed Sango as she and Shippou put down their meat and ran after Kagome

"What's got into them?" asked Inuyasha

"You know it's your fault, you never treated Kagome right from the beginning, if she dies, I will not let you live in peace Inuyasha" said Miroku calmly as he take a bite out of his meat

"Whatever man, just eat and go find some woman to molest" said Inuyasha

"You have no right to tell me what to do, but at least I go for the living woman and not the ones who steal souls of poor other mikos" said Miroku

"You have something to say Miroku?" asked Inuyasha seriously

"yeah I do Inuyasha, don't forget this Kikyo is the same Kikyo that tried to kill you so many times and Kagome saves your ass and is also the same Kikyo that tried to kill Kagome…but with someone with your mind…I might as well go talk to Shippou" said Miroku as he slowly walked toward the same direction he saw Sango ran to.

"Kagome! Kagome stop running!" screamed Sango. She actually had to fly on Kirara in order to catch up with Kagome _'since when she could run like that'_ thought Shippou. "Kagome I said STOP!" yelled Sango even louder that her voice echoed through the forest that stopped every creature from doing their little activities.

"What!" yelled Kagome angrily "obviously no one care about me! Obviously I'm not needed back there! I WAS just a HUMAN girl! His SHARD detector! I was no of importance to him Sango! Don't you get that! I DON'T want to go back there!" stated Kagome furiously as little tears started falling from her eye.

"Kagome…you might not mean something to Kikyo and Inuyasha, but you are our family…me, Miroku, and your son…Shippou and even Kirara. We need you Kagome, we love you! Don't think we don't we going to forget about you" said Sango as she too was starting to cry along Kagome

"Leave me alone. You guys have Kikyo, she looks like me, she does my job, ya'll won't even notice that I'm gone" stated Kagome numbly

"That's not true Kagome. Have I ever lie to you?" asked Sango

"No" came a slow reply

"then I'm not lying now okay…please come back…you are our family, not Kikyo's, NOT Inuyasha's, just me, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara-'

"And ME!" screamed Myoga appearing from nowhere shocking everyone

Kagome just had to laugh at the scene. While they were sharing a laughed, Miroku appeared breathing heavily. "How in the world you guys ran so far!" screamed Miroku disbelief

"Well Kagome ran really fast!" explained Shippou "she ran even faster than Inuyasha"

"How come?" asked Miroku confused

"Well I leave you guys now! I have work to do "chirped Myoga as he ran

"BUT Wait!" too late for Miroku

"We'll worry about that later, let's head back" said Sango feeling exhausted  
Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippou walked back to camp quietly and acted as if nothing happen. "So?" Said Inuyasha toward Kagome as if expecting something.

"Yes? Can I help you?" said Kagome calmly

"Yes you may! You just caused a rocus in this camp a while ago, you almost killed Kikyo and now you just come back with no apology?" Said Inuyasha disbelievingly

"Who do I owe the apology too." asked Kagome

"ME!"

"Sorry"

220; Now Kikyo" said Inuyasha pointing his index finger toward Kikyo

"Why?"

"You almost killed HER!" Inuyasha practically screamed

"She was dead before! She's only living because she stole other miko's soul" said Kagome disgustedly

"SO!"

"SO HALF DEMON! I don't apologize to dead people" said Kagome stubbornly

Inuyasha felt really angry…He feels like he could just bang her head against a tree or something. "You little b-"

"Before you continue!" cut Kagome "I'm going to my time for a long time…about 6 months I think. I'm going to clear everything in my life before I come back here"

"ARE CRAZY!" screamed Inuyasha angrily

"Wait…I am crazy…" smirked Kagome "why the fuck am I telling you…I should only tell MY family" said Kagome as she rolled her eyes at him

"And who are family!" said Inuyasha grinning thinking his hurting Kagome again. To his surprise, he saw her did a 360 spin and turned toward Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara and Kirara.

"Guys, I'm going to go back to my time for a while now, and when I come back, you'll be surprise!" squealed Kagome

"But why you leaving me mama, am I a burden?" asked Shippou innocently

"No honey, I just need to get some things straight before I come back, okay?"

Shippou nodded." tomorrow morning…I will bring a lot of supplies and leave right away, so Sango and Miroku, you guys must come to get them before someone else find them." said Kagome

"Okay Kagome" said Sango with a smile "Kirara" called Sango calmly. Kirara grew into her larger form understanding Sango already and Kagome climb on her back. In a matter of minutes, with a quick good bye, Kagome soared through the sky on Korari's back.

"Rin…how's your lesson so far?" asked Sesshomaru

"Rin is doing very good…Madam Loudine said Rin is a very special and a fast learner" said Rin cutely

"That's good, I'll be in my room" said Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru slowly walk to his room to rest since the image of the miko has being the only thing in his mind. _'Why is that I only think of her since our last meeting? Why did I offer her my help? Why do I have this stupid strange feeling whenever I'm around her? What the hell is wrong with me!'_ All those questions have been invading Sesshomaru's mind and he could not get an answer to any of them except come to one conclusion _'maybe I'm interested in the girl, maybe I'm attracted to her'_ though Sesshomaru then he let out a growl _'NO! I must not think like that of her. Anyways she is human! I think.'_ screamed Sesshomaru again at himself. "Maybe a quick nap will help" mumble Sesshomaru as he open his senses and lay down on his bed.  
_**************************  
_Kagome slid the wooden door open as she was welcomed by the mixture of string scents from her era; Kagome had to mentally put a hand over her nose until she got into the house. _'Something weird is happening…now I have sensitive nose'_ thought Kagome. She walked into the kitchen "I'm home" she said not even glancing at the people sitting around the table.

"Welcome back dear" said Mama as she went and hugged Kagome

Kagome forced a smile on her lips, Mama looked into Kagome's eyes and she saw nothing, she couldn't read Kagome like was able to before, her face was blank and when Kagome is like that, there's only a group of people she will go back to.

"I'm going to go for about 6 months" said Kagome heading to her room  
"Kagome come on, why you want to go back to your old mess up friends" said Mama

"They are not fucked up"

"Watch your tongue"

"they are a better friend and give me better advice when I need it then anybody I know, when dad died you couldn't help me cause you were too busy with Souta and his school and I was younger, they help me through it, I knew them since 11 years old so I'm going to keep running to them whenever I want their support' said Kagome as she started packing her suitcase

"You do what you think is best honey, but I would love it if would go back down and say hi to David and his friends that you didn't acknowledge of," said Mama

"Okay" said Kagome.

Kagome went down stairs back into the kitchen and said hi to David and his friends who were two other American female Jennifer and Camille and two American male Jude and Jean. After the introductions, Kagome went back to her room and looked for her phone book.

Kagome scanned the phonebook slowly until she came upon the name she wanted "I never thought I would go back to my old life, but I need to be strong again, I need to build back my wall" said Kagome out loud as she grab her cell and started dialing.

"Hello?" came a lazy voice

"Hey bitch" said Kagome with a smile

"Only one person dares to call me that…KAGOME!" yelled the person. Many other exciting voices gathered around the girl wanting to talk to Kagome too.

"Hey girl, long time we don't talk" said Kagome thinking about 7 years ago when her father died

"I know right, but 7 years go by mad fast, you sound all grown and that seductive voice you have is going to get you into trouble young lady" giggled the girl

"Tami you always say that, but I am in trouble though, at least I think I am" said Kagome

"What honey? What's wrong?" asked Tami concerned

"I'm planning on staying over you crib for about 5 months or something…so you still live at the warehouse" asked Kagome  
"Hells yea girl! You want me to pick you up?" asked Tami excitedly

"Yeah...I'm done already so I'll wait for you" said Kagome

"Okay…give me 20 min" said Tami as she hanged up

Kagome only had her old Volleyball Nike duffle bag and she only added things like her shoes, album and every other stuff she thought she might need and her ATM card which had money from it from her father. Kagome decided when she goes to Tami's house, she'll do some shopping and get whatever she wanted, she was sick of having her pink room, she missed her old room back at Tami's house. While Kagome was thinking about her old life, there was a honk which means Tami's here.

"Kagome! Your friend's here" called her mother

"Thanks," Kagome hugged her mother goodbye and her mom handed her a big bag full of supplies. "Mom, I don't need all this" said Kagome confused

"they're not for you, they're for the people back in your old time, I figure you would want to drop them off real quick before you leave here" said Mama thoughtfully

"Oh god thanks you! I almost forgot" Kagome took her cell and dialed Tami's number

"Hello? Where are you girl?" asked Tami

"Give me 5 more minutes" said Kagome

"Okay, be quick, your neighborhood is weird, no one's out" said Tami in disgust

"Okay, okay" laughed Kagome as she hugged her mom one more time and went into the well house. Kagome jumped in and she appeared on the other side, she put the huge bag on the side of the well and then looks toward Goshinbakou. Kagome sensed somebody there. "Probably Inuyasha and Kikyo" she mumbled as she jumped back into the well and ran to Tami's car.

"I thought you forgot all about coming" said Tami

"No, I had to say goodbye to my mom" said Kagome with a smile

"Seeing you didn't bring any clothes, I'm guessing you going back to the old day's punk" said Tami

"Hell yah" smile Kagome confidently

Tami was 18 just like Kagome. When Kagome's dad died, she would not talk to anyone including her mother and then one night of walking in the neighborhood, a group of kids were in a warehouse seem to be having fun, they were like a family. Kagome went to that warehouse and liked it there and she decided to stay along with her new found friends. Kagome was having such a lovely life there that 4 months went by without her contacting her mother. Mama called the cops and report Kagome missing. One night, Tami was walking and saw a poster with Kagome's face, Tami went back to the house and explained the problem everyone decided that they should move into a new location for Kagome's sake, but Kagome really knew no one wanted to move, so she decided she was going to go back home and visit them whenever she could. Kagome used to spend every morning till 3 a.m with Tami until school was open and she visit less and less until it completely stopped.

"Now Kagome, why don't you tell me the whole problem" said Tami as she started the car

"okay, there's this guy that I met and he was just so cute, him and I spend about 4 years together, just talking though, and I fell in love with him. The problem is that that guys had a long time girl friend that dumped him and he never got over it. The girl came back to him and he just chooses her over me and basically I'm left to nobody. The main problem is that I let him take down my wall and if I didn't let that happen in the first place, I would not be feeling so much pain now" said Kagome sadly

"So basically you want to rebuilt your wall like last time" said Tami

"Yeah" smiled Kagome

"There's something else" stated Tami

"Huh?" asked a confused Kagome

"Your hiding most of the fact, I know you…"

"I'm not hiding anything" said Kagome nervously

"Oh really…where did you meet him? What's his name? How old is he?" asked Tami

"I…umm…near a tree in the park…its Inuyasha…eh umm I think umm ah 18 years old?" said Kagome

"Are you asking me or telling me?" smirked Tami

"Both" squealed Kagome

"Inuyasha huh? That name seems familiar, oh! I know! Is it a half demon that fell in love with a priestess Kikyo and then was tricked by an evil man named Naraku for the jewel shards" asked Tami

Kagome was in complete shock, she could only nod "how…how did you know?" asked Kagome

"I read books, I just love history" said Tami and then got serious

"So, that well near your house isn't just in ordinary well huh?" said Tami

"No" then came a long silence

"I can't believe it! YOU are the priestess that travels back in time!" Tami practically yelled

"Yea, why you sound mad?" asked Kagome

"I am MAD! How come you never told me! I thought I was your only best friend! And if I remember correctly YOU MADE A NEW BESTFRIEND!" screamed Tami

Kagome sweat dropped "so you only worried that I made a new best friend and you don't think that everything is freaky" said Kagome

"Nope but you'll be surprise in the future" said Tami as her flashed red just for a moment

"What? What was that!" asked Kagome shocked

"What?" smirked Tami, "can't tell you, you have to wait and we're here!" laughed Tami as she parked into the garage.

"Wow" said Kagome awe as she looked over the tall black building and silver doors and windows "you guys repainted it" said Kagome

"Duh! And we added rooms into it" said Tami as she lead her inside

"NO CLOTHES! SHE'S GOING BACK GUYS!" said a tall tan boy nicely with red hair and big green eyes nicely built. _'Wow, Shorty reminds me of Shippou'_

"Thank you for the welcoming party Shorty" said Kagome

"WELCOME BACK KAGOME!" screamed a group of teenage boys and girls

"You guys grew so much!" laughed Kagome

"Yes my love, you grew to" said a boy with long black waist hair length, well tanned and built and had ocean blue eyes _'he reminds me of Koga'_

"Thank you Ko" said Kagome

For the rest of the night Kagome talked and catch up from the past years that she have missed and told her family of her problem and it turned out that two half of the house was betting that Kagome was the time travel priestess or she wasn't the time travel priestess. Kagome felt like all of them were hiding a secret and they won't tell her of it yet.

"Kagome is back and now tomorrow we going to make the mall rich!" screamed a girl with red hair in two pigtails

"You said it Aya!" giggled Kagome

"actually, we going to make the piercing store rich, cause we going to poke holes in Kagome's body!" screamed Tami

"Oh god!" laughed Kagome

"YAY!" screamed everyone

"Okay fun is over now everybody get your asses to ya'll room and get some sleep cause it's already 2 a.m and I'm trying to sleep" said a cold voice from the top of the stairs. It was a boy with long silver hair and brown-hazel eyes _'and he reminds of Sesshomaru'_

"Okay Taki…goodnight guys" said Tami

Taki smiled at Kagome and embrace her into a tight hug, "I thought you would have never come back," he said.

"I miss you too" smiled Kagome

Taki smiled "I'll see you in the morning"

"Okay" said Kagome as she headed up stairs to her room. She opened the door and there stood everything she left. Her room wall black, just how she likes it, even her mattress was black. Everyone used to love spending time in Kagome's room and since she left, no one dared to open the door except Taki or Tami. Kagome jumped on her soft bed and instantly fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Sesshomaru woke up in sweats and had a huge erection. "What…what was that?" asked Sesshomaru quietly as his breathing slowed, but his erection stayed put. _'why do I dream of me doing such thing with the miko?'_ asked Sesshomaru confused, _'her body felt so real, so warm and soft, it seem to fit my own perfectly, it's like we belong together'_ Sesshomaru growled at himself for thinking such thoughts "I'll rest some more" said Sesshomaru as he laid back on his bed falling into a really light sleep.

"Kagome….." called Tami as she shook her a little

"hmmm?" moaned Kagome

"wake up!" said Tami

"5 more minutes" moaned Kagome

"Kagome….." called Tami again

"…"

" KAGOME!" screamed Tami causing Kagome jumped alarmed and fell of the other side of the bed with a big 'THUMP'

"ow-ow" moaned Kagome as she rubbed her poor abuse right butt cheek

"now that your awake, breakfast is ready, so go get ready and then eat so we can go out, today's our day to make you feel pain" said Tami wickedly

"fine" sigh Kagome as she grabbed her black towel and headed to the bathroom

After 20 minutes, Kagome went downstairs to have some breakfast. " looking good beautiful" smiled Ko

" thank you baby" said Kagome spinning around

She had on black short shorts with legging with holes in them and black flip-flops and a mid drift tank top with showed a lot of cleavage and she put black nets on top. She had her hair in a clean wet ponytail.

"Yummy, your almost good enough to eat" joked Ko

"don't get carried away now boy," said Kagome as she grabbed something to eat.

"Let's go! Let's go guys!" called Tami  
everyone came down dressed all black. "Peoples going to think we're a bad ass gang" said Kagome taking her ATM card and cell phone

"we are a gang" said Aya

"just take the bad part out" said Shorty with a grin

"let's go, if we leave now, we get to the mall before 3 and we get 20% of every two piercing" said Tami leading the way

"she talks like she's going to pierce me over like 5 times" laughed Kagome

Everyone just looked at her and some snickered. "what?" asked Kagome defensively, no one said a thing, they just giggle or snickered " she…she's not right?" asked Kagome nervously

"of course not" said Ko with a smile " let's just go and get your shopping over with"

In 15mins of walking, the group stopped in front of a 5 story large building with multi stores. "FINALLY!" screamed Aya looking like she's ready to buy the whole mall

"where're we going first?" asked Taki

"where else?" said Tami heading toward the piercing store

The group made their way into the store and waited for their turn. Then came a tall, tan, well built man with spiky red hair with multi-piercing and tattoos wearing a long white wife beater with dark blue ripped jeans swaged and plain white Nikes.

"give me some of that" laughed Aya pointing at the guy

" hell yah girl" joined Tami

"you think he'll reject me" said Ina

"umm….nope but he will after I have my way with him" said Kagome with a smile

" girls…enough" said Taki with a frown

The girls giggled some more and then calmed down. "what can I do for you ladies" said the man

"how about your name first" said Aya flirtatiously

The boy chuckled "I'm Reiji, half Japanese and half Puerto Rican"  
"you don't happen to have a girl do you?" asked Ina

"no"

" you want to go out on a date!" yelled Ina, Tami, Aya, Miyu, Sakuna, Subaria and Kagome

"well not all of you" he said with a smile

Everyone looked around and they noticed Sakuna giving them pleading eyes and they knew she haven't date anyone since her last break up 3 years ago so they sigh and pushed Sakuna forward. "You can take her" said Kagome with a smile

the boy smiled "sure…"

"can we get this over with!" yelled Ko and the other guys just stood halfway through the room glaring at Reiji

"sure…" replied Reiji "so who's going to get the piercing?"

"piercing….you mean PIERCINGS" laughed Tami

"it's this girl" said Aya pushing Kagome forward

"alright then, let's go to the piercing room in the back" said Reiji

"can we all come?" asked Sakuna with a sincere smile

"sure, it's a big room" he replied showing the way

Kagome dragged her feet all the way to the room and when she finally took her seat, she was so nervous that she could swear that everyone in the room can taste it. "where do you want them" asked Reiji to Kagome

"I…um…ehh" Kagome couldn't even speak

"umm…we'll decide, the first is one piercing on her right end eyebrow" said Tami with a evil smile

The boy did what he was told in matter of minutes. "then two piercing on her very top ear, three more at the bottom and three more at her left bottom and a bar on her top left" said Tami thinking of the next part. Kagome half cried when he was doing the bar, her face turned red from pain. When Reiji finished he looked down at her. "You okay?" he asked

"mhm" moaned Kagome  
"pierce her lower right corner of her lips" said Tami

"what! You are trying to kill me! And I'm going to look weird" said Kagome

"stop crying and sit still" said Tami thinking some more

Reiji easily did what he was told and added the ring to the hole and waited for more instructions. "Pierce her belly button and then that's it for now" said Tami

the belly button pierced wasn't as painful as Kagome thought it would have been. "okay since that's it you get 20% off every two piercing came a total of $110" said Reiji  
**(I really don't know anything about Japanese money so I just did it American way)**

"wow, you look amazing Kagome" said Aya

" yeah!" said Sakuna

Kagome smiled "thanks" and gave Reiji her debit card. After that, Kagome went outside to face the boys

Ko whistled "and I thought you looked good to eat before"

"shut up" came a quite reply from Kagome since her lips kind of stings when she opens her mouth too wide.

"let's go get her some clothes and then go home" said Tami leading the way

The group made the way around every store and ended up buying a lot of blacks, grays and some white clothes only. "guys, you going to make people think I'm FUCKING weird" said Kagome disbelievingly

"Kags, you're family, and our family don't wear anything unless its black, gray, or white, so stop whining and let me do the shopping." said Tami ignoring Kagome's whines

The group shopped till they was tired. Then they ate at the food court, did some more shopping and they were finally done.

"that was a long day" said Kagome as they stepped outside the mall looking for a cab

"you telling me, remind me never to come with Tami again when she's going to shop" said Ko exhausted

"it's not my fault, Kagome needed a lot of clothes" said Tami

"a lot of short ones, I wonder if lord Sesho- OUCH!" yelled Shorty as he was elbowed in the ribs by Taki  
"what the fuck man! That shit hurt you bitch!" yelled Shorty

"well if you kept your mouth shut you wouldn't be in pain, you can't go around talking about the past while Kagome's still here" said Taki in a sharp whisper

"oh yeah, sorry" mumbled Shorty still rubbing his ribs

Kagome looked at the group weirdly _'they hiding something, but what!'_ thought Kagome as she licked her mouth ring. _'I think I'm going to like this new me'_ chuckled Kagome in her mind

"Are you all right" asked Aya putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder

"huh? Oh yeah I'm good!" said Kagome

"well step 1 is done and it's time for step 2 starting tomorrow" said Tami

"what…what's step 2.…I…I didn't know about any steps" said Kagome nervously

"dear sister, you'll find out very soon" laughed Tami wickedly as she stopped a cab

The group got into the cab and headed back home and await for 2morrow to come…

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
**Yes I suck! Go ahead and say it….but this is really my first fanfic so I would like you guys to tell me the honest truth and maybe a little help on how to make it better!

REVIEWW!


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" called Jaken

"What is it?" asked Sesshomaru mad of being disturbed

"It's Rin, she is hurt" said Jaken

In a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru dive out of the door toward the dining room where Rin was getting her proper lessons. As Sesshomaru walked fast toward the room, he smelled blood and a child crying.

"Shh…shh…its okay" cooed the teacher

"What happened here? Why this Sesshomaru's child crying?" asked Sesshomaru coldly

the lady started trembling to where she stood not able to say a word. "I believe this Sesshomaru has asked you a question human" said Sesshomaru flatly

"I…I was…teaching her how…" she took a deep breath "I was teaching her how to cut a piece of meat cleanly with a knife and I forgot to tell her to put her hands on the handle and not on the blade itself, and she pressed hard on the blade and sliced her palm" explain the teacher nervously

"what type of a teacher are you if you forget the most important rule in how to hold a knife" said Sesshomaru getting angry "now my child is suffering because of your foolish MISTAKE!" yelled Sesshomaru causing the teacher to get on her knees.

"I…I'm really sorry Lord Sesshomaru" cried the teacher

Sesshomaru ignored the apology and already had the woman by the neck crushing the living day light out of her. "Lord Sesshomaru, don't kill her" said Rin still crying

Sesshomaru looked at the lady one more time then threw her across the room. "Show yourself OUT! And make sure to come back!" said Sesshomaru deadly

"My hands hurt" sobbed Rin

"Let's go to the healer" sigh Sesshomaru trying not to show his concern,

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! CRASH!

"Kagome, when our alarms go off, we turn it off not throw it across the room to crash" said Tami with her arms crossed across her chest

"Hmm…I'm sorry" mumbled Kagome

"Come on, get up its noon already" said Tami leaving Kagome to her privacy

Kagome got up and went to freshen up. Kagome went into one of her shopping bags and pulled out some black ripped skinny jeans and a white Hollister T-shirt with black flip flops. She had her hair in a high clean ponytail so that it didn't get caught up in her piercing. Kagome put some eye liner and mascara on and looked into the mirror. Kagome sigh and went downstairs.

"Hey beautiful, why so down and a beautiful day" said KO

"Nothing, I'm just not liking all those piercing" said Kagome

"Why? I think it makes you look HOTTER" laughed KO

"Well I always wanted o pierce my eyebrow but I always had second thoughts but the lips just have to go" said Kagome taking a seat

"Well then take it off" said Ko

"You think I should, I mean I had paid money for that" said Kagome

"Well I don't think you should keep anything you don't like" replied Ko supporting her

"Yeah you right" said Kagome heading over to a mirror to take of the lip ring.

"What are you doing?" asked Tami coming into the room

"Well that's my alert to go" said Ko trying to leave quickly

"No get your ass back in here" said Tami

"Look Tami I appreciate that you trying to change me for the better but I don't think piercing me everywhere is going to help" said Kagome

"Look! I think the more piercing you have the better people will know not to mess you up" said Tami stubbornly

"yea I get that but I'm not trying to be emo, I'm not trying to keep people away from me, and when I look at myself I feel like I want to run away from myself, like I'm in hell" said Kagome

"Kagome you never going to change!" screamed Tami

"What's going here" asked Taki coming into the room with Aya and Shorty behind him

"MAYBE I don't want to change all that much" replied Kagome

"it's cause you always act so soft and sweet, you always forgive people even if they do something bad to you, you always open your heart to anyone!" said Tami

"So!" yelled Kagome

"THAT'S WHY INUYASHA WALKED AWAY! You were too easy" said Tami. As soon as the words left her lips, she wished she could take it all back

Kagome fought back some tears, by that time, everyone already came into the kitchen looking at Kagome in a way as if they saying 'sorry' to her.

"Is that true" asked Kagome to no one in particular

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to say it like that" said Tami

"He thought I was easy to get FUCK!" screamed Kagome

"No Kagome, not like that, he just thought that…"

"That what!" yelled Kagome

"He didn't expect Kikyo to go back to the living, so he planned to screw you and then take the rest of the jewel and walked away and to find a way to bring Kikyo back to life" said Tami softly

"What" sobbed Kagome "and how-how do you know of this" asked Kagome trembling

Tami looked up at Taki for help "Kagome, stupid Tami let out more then you were suppose to know, we can't tell you anymore…we're sorry" said Taki

Kagome slowly nodded and then took her lip ring and threw it across the room "you know what, I guess you're right Tami, I do let people push me around, I'm going to change, but I'm going to do it without becoming emo" said Kagome

"So you just didn't like the lip ring" said Tami

"well yes…wearing all black or gray was already putting me on the road to become emo and piercing my lips has just put me into a new level" smile Kagome drying her eyes

"Well that sucks! I was planning on piercing your tongue and nose and your left eye brow and your nipples and-"  
"NO WAY! What's next, you was going to start making me cut myself whenever I feel depresses?" asked Kagome

"Umm…yeah" said Tami

Kagome looked at her like she had another head "look, that's just not me, I'll leave my ears, my eyebrow and my bellybutton but no more…I'm just not the type, I mostly came here to built a wall around my heart, I'm not trying to keep getting hurt" said Kagome

"Well then, starting tomorrow you'll have classes with Taki." said Tami

"Thank you for understanding" said Kagome with a smile

"Yea whatever…now I have to find someone else to bug" said Tami heading back to her room

"That went well" said Ko

"Yeah it did" said Kagome also heading to her room 


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

it has been 5 months since Kagome came over Tami's warehouse and had her lessons with Taki. She learned to like the new her and learn what she wanted to do.

Kagome had improved staring on showing her emotions to controlling them. Taki was impressed on how fast she learned and she even learns endure minor pains. She also went to do some more shopping and added some red, purple, brown, and dark blue in her pile of clothes and also had colored her hair black and streaks of red. Kagome woke up this morning feeling good and thought of making breakfast before she leaves later on. She went to freshen up and dressed. Kagome wore some black loose jeans that hugged her hips and a white midriff tank top with white Adidas high top kicks. She had her hair into a clean ponytail and let her straighten color uneven layered bangs out. Kagome took her bags and put them in front of the entrance door and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

She fixed the table with pancakes, syrup, eggs, fried bacon, boiled eggs, cereals, milk, a big bowl of multi-fruits, Apple and Orange juice and she made an instant ramen noodle for Shorty since his addicted to them. After Kagome made sure everything was in place, she cleaned the stove and clean the dirty dishes and called out to everyone from the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow Kagome, you really want to make this memorable" said Ko smiling

"I am leaving soon, so I want to make something good" replied Kagome already serving herself

"WOAH! Who cooked all that!" said Tami mouth watering

"Kagome" said Taki as he took a seat

"How you know" asked Ko

"It's not easy to sleep when she was banging the pots around" said Taki eyeing Kagome

"Oops…sorry" giggled Kagome

"BREAKFAST!" yelled Aya rushing into the room with all the other girls after her

"This is the best breakfast ever!" laughed Shorty digging into his soup

"So Kagome, you leaving now, so when you planning on coming back" asked Tami with a knowing smirk

"I feel like you know more than I do but I'm planning on coming back when I'm done with my duties" said Kagome

"Well some duty you going to do, you going to end up on some tai- SHIT! I'm sorry" said Shorty rubbing his head

"Where am I going to end up?" asked Kagome looking bored

"Ha, nowhere!" chirped Tami quickly "let's finish breakfast so I can take you home" said Tami

"You know, I'm going to miss you Kagome" said Aya with a smile

"I will to, but I think we going to see each other soon" said Kagome  
"Kagome, I wanted to ask you, you have this weird birthmark on your neck, what's it mean?" smiled Tami

"Well can you ask me a question that you don't know already?" asked Kagome

"No"

"Well to tell you the truth I have no idea, it just appeared on my neck after my 18th birthday but I doubt it means anything" said Kagome getting up

"Well if you say so, let's go" said Tami finishing her juice.

Kagome hugged and kissed everyone goodbye and put her bags in the back of the car waiting for Tami to come. Tami tossed Kagome her ATM card "I see that you didn't need your father's money anymore" said Tami getting into the car.

"I was about to call my bank to cancel the card, I thought I lost it" said Kagome

"That card was left by your father, so you really should keep it safe" said Tami

"Yea you right, it was the last thing he touch before he died" said Kagome

Tami looked over Kagome to see if she was crying, but was shocked to see nothing, just a blank face "you know what? You're kind of scary" said Tami

"Huh? Eh why?" asked Kagome confused

"Mostly because you talked about your dad and you don't look in inch sad" said Tami

"I am sad, really sad, but I don't want to show everyone how I feel, that's why I took Taki's lessons.

"Hmm. His one hell of a teacher to change you so quick" said Tami parking at the entrance of the Higurashi Shrine

"Thanks Tami" said Kagome hugging her tightly

"You want me to help you carry your bags up?" asked Tami

"No it's okay, I can do it, bye!" said Kagome already half way up the stairs with 3 bags in hand.

"No wonder that girl stays in perfect shape, I would die if I had to go up and down those stairs" said Tami with a smile as she drove off

Kagome slid her door open; she heard no noises so head headed to the kitchen. "Mom" called Kagome startling her mother. Her mom had a hot water cup in her hands and accidentally threw it all over Kagome. "OH MY GOD KAGOME!" screamed her mother running around looking for ointments for burn

"Mom…mom… (.1) MOM! I'm fine" said Kagome calmly

"No you're not! I just threw hot water that should cause a 3rd degree burn and you…and you look like you in pain?" asked her mom confused

"It just stings a little but it's not a big pain" said Kagome

"Kagome, last time that happened, you threw a tantrum running around crying, and that was last year, what's wrong with you now?" asked her mom

"Nothing, it's just I'm fine" said Kagome with a reassuring smile

"Okay, and by the way I've been feeding your friends since you left" said mama filling another cup with hot water

"Huh? How!" asked Kagome showing that she's really surprise

"You told me once that if you had a jewel shard you can cross over through the well-'"

"You went over?" asked Kagome

"Well yea, I had to feed them, and I met your friends, what was it again um, Sango?"

"Sango mom"

"And there's this really perverted young man, I think his name is Miroku"

"You visited a lot and you can remember some simple names, it's Miroku" said Kagome

"And your son Shippou and young lady WHEN where you planning on telling me you've adopted a youkai kid" asked her mom

"Don't change the subject!"

"Okay so basically I saw one of those big ugly animals Miroku called "demons" said her mom with a smile

"Mom you don't know how dangerous it is to possess a shard of the shikon jewel and walked around like it's nothing" said Kagome

"oh I know, the first time I went over, I didn't know where to go and I had this big bag of supplies with me, this ugly lizard was talking to me saying _'give me the jewel, give me, give me, give me'_" emphasize her mom shaking her head side to side

"Kagome would have bust into a fit of giggles if this wasn't a serious situation. " then this man with long white hair, wearing all white with metal spiky things, with a crescent moon and 2 magenta stripes on each cheeks and the mostly beautiful gold eyes" sigh her mom

_'Could it be- no it couldn't be Sesshomaru'_ "mom did he say anything?" asked Kagome

"umm yea he did, he said _'move'_ and then he killed the demon and den looked at me and turned around _'I'll show you where idiotic of a brother lives'_ and then I followed him and I ended up in this village, that's when I noticed Inuyasha with some strange women that strangely looks a lot like you, but anyways I told him the story, of course leaving the strange man out of it" said her mom

_'so it was Sesshomaru'_ "the strange man is called Sesshomaru and he rules the Western lands and the woman Inuyasha was with would be Kikyo and she and Inuyasha are mated now and it's passed me, I adopted Shippou because we grew close to each other and he didn't have a mom or a dad and that's pretty much it and the reason why I left all the shards here in a barrier because is because I wanted to keep them safe but I'm sure there are still demons in this world so I'm going to take them back." said Kagome walking up to her room

"Honey when are you leaving?" her mom asked

"Right after dinner mom, I'm going to lie down for a while" said Kagome

"Okay, I'll be in my room and David is over, he's not feeling well" said her mother

"Sure" replied Kagome. Kagome jumped on the bed and looked up at her pink ceiling _'I need to definitely change my room color back to black'_ she thought _'Sesshomaru helping my mom? That's crazy, he helping a HUMAN is damn right funny, but I'm sure my mom wasn't lying, why did he do it? Why?'_ thought Kagome as she fell into a light sleep

"KAGOME!" called Souta

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome rubbing her eyes

"Mom said to call you down for dinner" said Souta with a smile

"Oh, I haven't seen you in ages little guy" said Kagome rubbing his hair

"Sis, I'm not little, just because your taller and older doesn't mean I'm still a baby" said Souta with a pout

"Aww I'm sorry, I didn't meant it like that, you're a big guy and you going to be the next big thing out there in soccer" said Kagome with a smile

"You really think so?" smiled Souta

"Yep" said Kagome taking a seat "hello David, how you feeling?" asked Kagome

"Much better, thank you, how was your trip" asked David

"It was good" said Kagome

Kagome's mom smiled as she looks over to Kagome who was being really nice to David. "So Kagome I packed you some later on snack for your next trip" said her mom

"Yea, thank you mom" said Kagome

"Wow, you must really love to travel" said David

"Yea I do! I a lot" said Kagome

"Where do you go?" asked David

everyone on the table was nervous excepted Kagome who looked extremely calmed. "Just all around the Japan, tonight I'm heading west" said Kagome with a smile

"Wow, that's really good, good luck" said David

"Thank you" smiled Kagome

The family finished their food and went to enjoy T.V in the living room except Kagome who went to take a shower and get ready for her journey. Kagome wore black leather skirt with leggings with holes in them, she had matching leather top that showed her stomach (her pierced Belly button) and wore some shinny black flats. She had her hair half up and half down just so that she can show off her pierced ears.

"Kagome grabbed her bags and the food her mom made for her and headed downstairs. "I'm leaving now" said Kagome

"Bye honey" said her mom hugging her tightly and kissing her on her forehead

"Bye sis" said Souta hugging her waste

"I'll be back whenever" Joked Kagome

"Bye Kagome" said David

Kagome quickly headed to the well house so that David doesn't notice; she dropped her bags down and took a deep breath and jump. After a good 6 month away, Kagome is how engulf once again by that warm blue light that makes her feel really calm and once again returning to the Feudal Era as a change woman.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Kagome sighs as she pulled her last duffle bag out if the well. She stood in the middle of the field and look up at the almost dark sky. '_I should get moving'_ she thought. A nice night cool breeze blew through Kagome's hair and her face which caused her to close her eyes and take a deep breath "it's been a while since I inhale some fresh air" smiled Kagome as she picked up her bags and started making her way toward the village.

"When is Kagome coming back?" Asked Shippou

"Who knows? Maybe tomorrow" said Sango

"When is her mother coming back" asked Shippou excitedly

"Gee Shippou, I really don't know" said Sango tiredly

"When is Kaede-?"

"SHUT IT RUNT!" screamed Inuyasha

"Why you yelling at me?" asked Shippou

"You talk too much…you asked too many questions…and YOU DANCING ON MY FUCKING LAST NERVE" said Inuyasha irately

"Shippou why don't you rest" said Miroku

"But I'm not tired" whined Shippou

"Okay…then just quite down…" Miroku leaned a little closer too Shippou " Inuyasha is in the a really bad mood right now, so the more you talk, the more you get him mad and Kagome's not here to keep him under control" whispered Miroku

"It's not like Kagome could keep me from hurting the runt" said Inuyasha picking up the conversation

"Oh really, how about all the time she sat you?" smiled Shippou

"If you don't shut up!" growled Inuyasha "I'm GOING TO-"

"I know you're not trying to threatening my son Inu-BAKA" cut Kagome entering the hut

"KAGOME!" laughed Shippou as jumped on her

"Welcome back Kagome" said Miroku hugging her slightly as his "cursed" hands slowly made their way down  
BUMP! Miroku saw his face meeting his favorite companion, the wood, for the 10th time today with a giant bump on top of his head.

"My Sango, you can damage his brain" said Kagome hugging her

"I'm sure it was damage the day he was born" replied Sango looking over Kagome

"That really hurts to hear that, Sango" said Miroku picking himself up

"I think the Mushin did something to you to be immune to pain" said Sango looking down at a slouched Miroku

"Why?" asked Kagome

"Isn't obvious, no man in this world can get hit so many times and comes back for more" said Sango

"But my hands are cursed" defended Miroku

"Go tell the wolves, maybe they'll be able to help you out" said Sango with a glare

"You guys are going to make the best couple ever" laughed Kagome

Sango turned red as a tomato. She cleared her throat, "so Kagome, I like the change" said Sango with a bright smile

"Yeah okaa-san, I didn't know people can put earrings other places other than their ears" smiled Shippou innocently

Kagome laughed at the innocent face "people do put them many other places that you wouldn't believe" said Kagome

"Like where?" asked Miroku

"Their nipples, tongue, nose, cheeks-" laughed Kagome "their clit…" Kagome looked to the side and saw an exciting face that belonged to Shippou staring at her "umm yeah and other places" ended Kagome

Shippou's smile fell "why didn't you continue?" he asked

"You're too young" said Kagome

"So no more going back to your time for a while Kagome?" asked Sango

"Yep, I'm going to be here for a long time" she smiled

"Sure, forget about the sitting hanyou on your left Kagome, I'm not worth it huh?" said Inuyasha bitterly

"Inuyasha" said Kagome calmly "it's not that you're not worth it, I thought by now you would have left to go see your mate" said Kagome with the same bitterness

Inuyasha growled "you look like a whore" he said looking over her _'the truth is…you look really beautiful Kagome'_ he admitted in his head

"Thank You" smiled Kagome

Inuyasha looked at her Shockley. Usually she would have been throwing a tantrum by now "what?" he asked confused

"Where you trying to hurt my feelings by saying that?" asked Kagome

"No but-"

"It's whatever, anyways where is that bit- I mean Kikyo" she corrected herself for Shippou's sake

"She went to help some villagers" he replied "and are you implying that Kikyo is a bitch?" asked Inuyasha

"Did you hear me say that Inuyasha" asked Kagome sternly

"You were about to, what's your problem anyways. Ever since I choose Kikyo over you, you've changed. You went back to your time, come back with a new look of short clothes and multi-piercing and you trash talking about my mate" growled Inuyasha

Kagome growled and then she took a deep breath and once again her face was blank "well, Inuyasha, let's just say I'm no longer the same girl" said Kagome leaving the hut to have some quite

Miroku quickly followed Kagome, "Kagome, I don't think at this time of night is the best time for you to go out for a walk, it's really dangerous, let's just go back inside and then you can cool off" said Miroku putting a hand in the middle of her back leading her back to the hut

Kagome walked back into the hut and grabbed her sleeping bag and set it at the furthest corner of the hut and lay down. Soon after Shippou joined her and then everyone went to bed, except one girl who was fighting herself from murdering Inuyasha.

"Father?" called Rin softly as she peek her head through the double doors that lead to Sesshomaru's room.

"What is it Rin? Why are you up so late?" asked Sesshomaru

"Can I sleep with you?" Rin asked putting her best puppy eye face on

"Why? Another nightmare?" asked Sesshomaru in a firm voice but you can tell the concern he held in his eyes

"Yes" came a quite reply

"Come" commanded Sesshomaru as he moved over a little to make some room

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru" smiled Rin as she made herself comfortable **(I know I definitely spelled that wrong)** in his warmth

"Hn. Sleep"

_'why am I still up?'_ thought Sesshomaru _'because I'm a Youkai, I don't need much sleep'_ Sesshomaru sigh _'lie, all you've been doing for the past months is think of the human girl' he thought 'why? Why do I think of her? She's human. HUMAN!_' he growled at himself _'yet I still think of her'_ he thought and then sigh

"Sesshomaru-sama?" called Rin

"Hn"

"I can't sleep with you sighing so loud, you should really get some sleep, tomorrow is the day you search the lands" yarned Rin

"Hn"

"Goodnight"

"Hn"

_'She's right, I should rest and stop thinking of that_ _human_' Sesshomaru felt disgusted at himself for even thinking about her. Sesshomaru sigh one last time remembering Rin told him to stop it and fell into a light sleep.

**A/N:** I know my fanfic has to be boring at some point but it's my first fanfic and I'm not really getting enough reviews to give me some ideas and tell me how to make it better. Let's get something's clear, I have horrible grammar and I have some difficulty with spellings. The Characters back in Chapters 4-6, I know they might be confusing now especially with Taki and her glowing red eyes, but you'll understand soon if you continue to review. Sesshomaru is a little (WELL A LOT!) of character but that's what I want him to be, I can't have him be too cold in this story, mostly because I won't be able to, and I just can't. Well if you have any questions, just ask me! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

The sun shined through the hunt to Sango's eyes causing her to stir a little. The birds chirped just a little happier and louder today and you can hear the villagers going to their whereabouts. You can hear the kids laughing and running around and a baby crying as her mom sings to her soothingly. The warm wind blew just a bit calmly as some dead dry leaves since winter made their way in the hut. Miroku lie next to the door snoring really loud with his mouth opened wide. A fly was flying around; it zoomed down so fast and went straight into Miroku's mouth…

**(Eww? I know)  
**

Cough, Cough, COUGH, Chocking sounds…. then the fly quickly zoomed out of his throat and flew outside.

"EW…that's got to be the worst waking minute in my whole entire life" mumbled Miroku as he sat up

Sango tiredly looked up at Miroku's distraught face. "You just HAVE to make a lot of noise," she scolded angrily

"Looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed" said Miroku lying back down  
Sango growled **(a human one)** and turned her face around to look at the opposite side of the hut. That's when she noticed something was missing. She quickly sat back up and look over to where Kagome was suppose to be sleeping, but instead founded Shippou legs wide open and an open mouth drooling all over the bed.

Sango crawled next to Miroku and nudge him, "hmmm" moaned Miroku

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked concerned

"I don't know" Miroku mumbled falling back asleep

"WHAT'S GOT INTO YOU? WAKE UP!" screamed Sango in his ears

"AHHH!" screamed Miroku as both hands went flying to stop the ringing in his ears.

"What was that for? You woke up Shippou," he said innocently

Sango looked over her shoulders but to only find Shippou just like he was earlier "I didn't" she said

"How? He would have woken up long time ago," said Miroku confused

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" said Sango seriously "we slept in, you're usually the early one, and you slept in, Shippou wakes up at any sound, and I just screamed and his still asleep, and now Kagome's gone and…" Sango looked over her right shoulder and saw Inuyasha was gone also and saw Kikyo's traveling pack and she was not there

"Kikyo's back" said Miroku seriously

Sango quickly jumped up and grabbed her Hiraikotsu and ran toward the well and Miroku was just a couple of yards behind her. "Slow down Sango" called Miroku

"What if she's in trouble," said Sango

"Okay, but I don't think they would hurt her, let's just wait" called Miroku. Sango sigh and nodded, and followed Miroku back to the hut.

"What do you want Inu-baka and Bitch" spitted Kagome as she looked down at the couple underneath Goshinbakou and sending a glare to Kikyo

"This is our tree," said Inuyasha

"This tree belongs to you and Kikyo?" laughed Kagome as she took out a white stick and lit it up

"Yes ours and I would like it if you would get down and get your own" said Kikyo  
Kagome smiled disappeared and went back to glaring at Kikyo "I don't see your name on it" said Kagome taking a drag out of something and blew out the smoke

"What is that wench" said Inuyasha wiggling his nose. It wasn't a pleasant smell but it sure gives you a crave to try it

"That Inu-baka" said Kagome pointing to the white stick "is called a cigarette, but to be more specific, it's a Newport"

"And what does it do for you?" asked Kikyo

"It kills you," laughed Kagome full heartedly

"Enough of this shit Kagome! What the fuck is going on! You've been glaring at Kikyo and acting crazy" yelled Inuyasha  
"Oh? Your MATE didn't tell you what kind of a bitch she is?" asked Kagome finishing the thing called `cigarettes' as she threw it on the floor

"She's not a bitch Kagome. You are" said Inuyasha firmly

"Am I supposed to be crying since you said Inuyasha? Did you forget who helped you out with your depression? Who helped you back to normal when you went full demon? Who-"

"I know damn well who wench! I just don't need her anymore" said Inuyasha coldly  
Kagome took a sharp breath and jumped down from the branch she was sitting on. "I see" Kagome walked past Inuyasha and went straight to staring down Kikyo "how does your arm feels?"Asked Kagome wickedly

"…" Kikyo only massage her right arm slightly with a frown

"What did you do Bitch? Why do I sense she's in pain?" asked Inuyasha seriously

"Nothing, I merely thought her a lesson and never to mess with me" smile Kagome as she made her way back to the village.

"Are you going to say anything?" asked Inuyasha looking at Kikyo with concerned eyes

"Don't worry about," said Kikyo running her hands through his hair

"Okay then" said Inuyasha as he grabbed her by the waist and leap on the branch Kagome was sitting on before. He wraps both of his hands around her waist and dug his face into her neck and they sat like that enjoying a really uncomfortable silence. Kikyo sat quietly not ready to break the silence, her mind was thinking hard about earlier event

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome woke up from the sound of a squirrel running on top of the roof. It was barely light out and she found it was hard to fall back asleep. She looked over the dark hunt and notice a figure that wasn't there yesterday night _`Kikyo's back'_ she thought bitterly _`maybe I should take a walk'_ she though again before she got up quietly and left the hut.

Kikyo who's been awake the whole time watched Kagome like a hawk and noticed when she left the hut. _`I'm glad tonight Inuyasha didn't put his arms around me'_ she thought as she got up slowly. _`I'm going to have a little talk with my incarnation but I surely don't want anyone interrupting me'_ she smiled evilly as she channeled her miko powers to her hands and said a sleeping spell.

Kikyo walked noiselessly out of the hut and followed Kagome quietly. _`That bitch is going home?'_ though Kikyo as she squinted her eyes to see a little better. Kagome took a left turn and was now face to face with Goshinbakou. Kikyo hid behind a nearby tree to look at Kagome

"What happened to you Inuyasha?" asked Kagome quietly as she ran her hand over the tiny hole on the tree where Inuyasha was sealed. "All the sudden you became someone I can longer understand." Mumbled Kagome as a tear fell on the corner of her eyes. "If that bitch didn't show up, we all would be happy again, but everything is ruined," sobbed Kagome

`_That bitch just called me a bitch!'_ thought Kikyo

"Why don't you bring your skinny ass out bitch and stop hiding," said Kagome angrily

"Me? Hiding?" said Kikyo with a smirk

"You heard me, hiding behind a tree is not what you would call confronting" said Kagome

"You should know, you've been doing that for over 3 years" said Kikyo

Kagome gave Kikyo that same glare from before that would rival Sesshomaru's. "My, if only looks could kill" said Kikyo putting a brave face, but Kagome could sense the fear rolling of her.

Kagome smirked, "so, why the fuck you followed me here?" asked Kagome leaning on the tree

"Just want to have a little chat," said Kikyo picking back up her confidence

"Then TALK bitch!" said Kagome getting annoyed

"I see you changed your look, trying to pick up other men because you can't have mine?" asked Kikyo thinking Kagome would have been hurt, but to her surprise, Kagome had a blank face on, looking as bored as ever.

"I'm not interested in small talks, if you got something to say, and then say it! I don't have time to waste," sneered Kagome

Kikyo swiftly moved toward Kagome, their faces a couple of inches away from each other "BITCH! I want you to STAY AWAY FROM INUYASHA! If you don't, you don't want to know what's going to happen. Don't you get it!" smirked Kikyo

"Inuyasha don't want you anymore, you're no longer shit to him, why can't you understand and back off! You're no longer needed here! Now just go back to whoring around like-y"

Kikyo's hands went flying to Kagome's hands, which were chocking her. "You don't tell me what to do!" sneered Kagome "a whore like you have NO RIGHT to be threatening me!" growled Kagome, she could taste Kikyo's fear and as well as seeing it in her eyes and strangely, it felt satisfying. Then a chocking sound brought her back to reality and she realizes what she was doing and quickly tossed Kikyo to the side.

Kikyo took harsh breaths as she tried quickly to fill up her lungs with as much oxygen as she could. "BITCH!" she tried to scream but quickly stopped for more air "you…you" she panted, "You almost killed me," she said with fear

"You asked for it," said Kagome with a blank face hiding her shocked

"I'm going to-"

"You are going to what? Tell Inuyasha? Tell Sango and Miroku? Tell Shippou? Inuyasha might be stupid and believe you, but Sango and Miroku will know you came at me first Bitch! NOW LEAVE!" yelled Kagome as Kikyo quickly walked away hands on her throat massaging it.

As soon as Kikyo was out of sight, Kagome fell on her knees looking at her hands.

"What's the matter with me? I almost killed Kikyo!" she said Shockley "I can't stay here, not next to her, who knows what I might do" mumbled Kagome as she climbs on a branch to have a quick rest.

**END OF FLASHBACK***************

"Kikyo? Kikyo!" called Inuyasha

"What?" asked Kikyo calmly

"I've been calling you, it's time for dinner" said Inuyasha

"It's that late?" asked Kikyo looking up at the sky and noticed the sun was going to set soon

"You must have been out of it," said Inuyasha

"What you mean?" asked Kikyo as they head back to the village

"You were looking into the distance thinking about something," said Inuyasha

"Really?" lied Kikyo

"You must have been thinking hard, you didn't even blink once," said Inuyasha

`That explains why my eyes are burning' thought Kikyo. A couple of tears fell from Kikyo's eyes

Inuyasha smelt salt tears and looked down at Kikyo "what? What's wrong?" he asked

"Oh nothing, said Kikyo wiping some tears of, just my eyes burning" she smiled  
Inuyasha smiled back as they came upon the village and they headed toward Kaede's hut.

A/N: It took me so long to update because my computer broke down now I have to go to the library all the time and with school and school activities, it takes a lot of the time! I'll try to update sooner and faster as long as I keep getting REVIEWS! You guys inspire! If you guys have any great ideas, just tell me and I might just use them!

_**THANKYOU ALL MY REVIEWERS!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

"Lord Sesshomaru" called Jaken as he knock on the door softly

"What do you want toad" came a chilly reply

"I know you busy…"

"Get on with it!"

"I think today is the best day to choose what you want to be made for you to wear when you go to the ball My Lord" bowed Jaken lowly

"Leave""But…My lord"

"LEAVE!" came a booming voice causing Jaken to quickly shut the door and run_ `What's got into me'_ growled Sesshomaru _`all I think of is taking that human into my home and make her mine but I don't want to follow my father's footstep'_ he thought as he frowned deepened

_**`YOU will mate the women of my chosen'**_ growled his youkai _`did you forget? You haven't chosen yet'_ state Sesshomaru _**` little one-.'**_ `_I'm NOT a child'_ said Sesshomaru _**` Young one, have you ever wonder why you only think of the miko that is currently in your brother's pack?"**_ asked his youkai **`they're just thoughts'** _**"no…I make you think of her, I make you want her, I want her, I choose her, and I want you to mark her, I WANT her as OUR mate,'**_ it said calmly _`absolutely not, such thoughts should not even be coming from you,'_ growled Sesshomaru _**`why is that?'**_ it asked a little amused **`she is a HUMAN, and we DON'T want to make the same mistake my father did'** state Sesshomaru calmly_** `so ignorant, it matters not what they are, it depends what the youkai wants, you father married your mother but was not happy because it was not meant to be, then your father's youkai choose that mate that he wanted and it was the human women, they lived well'**_ **`I will NOT mate her!'** said Sesshomaru determinately _**`we'll just have to see… neh?"**_ And just like that it went quiet.

Sesshomaru sat in the darkness of his study room a little longer and then decided to do a little scouting in his lands.

"Kagome? Where are you going?" asked Sango confusedly

"Hm? Oh, going for a run" she smiled tying her shoes

"Dress like that?" asked Sango pointing her index finger

Kagome had on a black sports bra and black baggy sweats which stops just pass her knees and some high black knee socks and all black running shoes. "Yes, why?" asked Kagome confusedly

"Because you're not dressed!" said Sango practically yelling

"Relax, that's what people usually wears in my time when they going for a jog or work out" Kagome giggled at Sango's shocked face, " tell the others I'll be back later" smiled Kagome already jogging"

Okay, but don't go too far!" yelled Sango hoping she had heard

_'I said I'm going to scout my lands and I end up next to Inuyasha's little_ village' thought Sesshomaru _'why am I here'_ he thought_** 'You know why...You came to watch the miko'**_ said his youkai_ 'You speak of non sense. I merely walk to clear my head and I just walk a little too far"_ said Sesshomaru trying to convince himself_** 'Little one, I am you, who are you trying to lie to, me or yourself?'**_ it asked_ 'I speak of truth __**'You speak of everything but the truth young lord'**__' You speak of lies'__** 'I don't have the patience, you, Lord Sesshomaru must act quick, you might lose her'**_ said his youkai and it went quiet in his head

"Finally" he breath out and just then, a shiny light went past his eyes _'what was that?'_ he thought and then the shiny light shined directly in his eyes this time, causing him to rub the blackness out of them 'what is this!' he thought getting a little annoyed. Sesshomaru then noticed the shiny light was coming from a human girl and decided to let her know of his displeasure.

Kagome stopped in her track **'I feel a youkai coming' she thought** "I'm so stupid, I forgot to bring my bow and arrows" she half laughed and her laugh died out when she saw Sesshomaru towering over her not looking please _'It's Inuyasha's wench'_ he thought _'well smells like her'_ he almost smile at how beautiful she looked at the moment, _'The one who's been keeping my head busy'_ he breath and then grabbed Kagome by the neck and attempt to kill her _'maybe if I succeed this time, I won't have to think of her so much anymore'_ he continue to tighten his grip ignoring her human nails digging into his flesh _'there's one problem wrong with this miko, I can't bring myself to kill her'_ growled Sesshomaru letting Kagome fall slightly on the ground and growled out loud, showing his frustration

"Why!" he growled out, forgetting all about the young miko behind him "why can't I kill her!" he turned around and face her one more time and bend over to level with her "why can't I kill you?" he asked her and then he scoffed at himself and stood and started to walk away

"Wait!" Kagome yelled and Sesshomaru stop but didn't turn around "why did you try to kill me My Lord, where you going back on your words?" asked Kagome sternly

"Words?"

"You promise to train me, in exactly 3 months from today" said Kagome a little annoyed

"Hn" he reply

"What brings you here?" asked Kagome nervously

"..."

"You attacked me looking like you didn't know it was me for awhile" continued Kagome

"You look different miko" he stated bluntly

"I know"

"Why?"

"I want to show the real me" said Kagome

_'Why am I still talking to her' he_ asked himself "what is this shiny object in your belly?" asked Sesshomaru curiously Kagome looked down at her belly and giggled

"It's called a belly button ring, it's like a regular earring, except made for your belly button" explained Kagome

"Aren't earrings made for your ears?"

"Yes, but soon, it won't only be used for your ears." Smiled Kagome

"Hn" he said before disappearing into the forest in a blink of an eye Kagome felt a couple of her veins popping on the corner of her head.

"He ask questions, start a conversation, and then disappears" she growled and then let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and then looked up at the sky, `it looks like it's about 2 in the afternoon, I should head back, I've been gone since this morning' said Kagome jogging back to Kaede's.

"I can't believe I didn't kill her! I can't kill her! What's wrong with me" growled the Lord Demon as he fly in a really fast rate to his castle_** 'You can't harm our mate'**_ said his Youkai_ 'She is not our mate'_ Sesshomaru growled_** 'Then why you couldn't kill her like you do to other human?**_' asked his youkai_ 'Because I made a promise of training her, I can't go back on my words as a lord'_ he replied_** 'Last time I check, you didn't remember until she reminded you, and you lost control of your emotions in front of her'**_ gloated his Youkai_ 'Hn, and it won't happen again'_ said Sesshomaru going back into his mind

"Are you okay Kagome?" asked Sango suspiciously

"Yea, why?" asked Kagome with a wide smile

"Because you've had that wide smile plastered on your face since you came from your run this afternoon" stated Sango

"Oh? Really? I didn't notice" smile Kagome

"So, what's on your mind?" asked Miroku

Kagome turned around and faced him and then she let out a burst of giggles like she's been holding them for ages.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Miroku confusedly

"N...no" breathed Kagome between laughter "I'm just happy at moment" said Kagome panting

"May I ask why?" asked Miroku

"No worries" said Kagome

Inuyasha step into the hut and looked at Kagome. **'Why is he looking at me like that'** she thought as she squirm against his intense stare **'worst, why am I getting butterflies'** she asked herself again coming up with no answers

"Kagome? May I talk to you?" asked Inuyasha quietly

Kagome felt so nervous at the moment that she didn't trust herself to stand up "su...Sure" she replied shakily as she forced her legs to cooperate.

"Okay, follow me" he said, too softly for the Inuyasha she knew

"Kagome, let me know if anything happens" whispered Sango quietly

"Mmhm" she smiled as she head out of the hut after Inuyasha

"What do you think Inuyasha want with Kagome?" asked Shippou quietly

"Who knows, let's just hope that son of a bitch don't lay a finger on her" said Sango calmly

"Now, Now Sango, don't use such words around Shippou, Kagome would not be please, why don't we start on dinner" smiled Miroku

"Okay" mumbled Sango

"So why am I here Inuyasha?" asked Kagome softly

"We got to talk" he replied softly

Kagome felt anger spiked a little "now you want to talk?" she asked and then let out a laugh, a bitter laugh "why ever now?" she asked

"Kagome, I feel like me and you should not end this way" Inuyasha took a deep breath

"And how should it end Inuyasha? How long have you been planning another moment to hurt me?" asked Kagome

"I'm not trying to hurt you Kagome, I want you to live your life, and I don't want you here anymore"

Kagome felt a whole new type of pain in her heart "what-what?" asked Kagome tears already in place ready to pour out

"I don't want you anywhere near me, I want you to go, I want you to leave, your no longer needed in this group, we have Kikyo now, we don't need you" said Inuyasha looking at the ground the whole time

"Why..." cracked Kagome's voice, tears were already flowing freely down her cheeks "why Inuyasha?" she asked again

"Kagome, I don't know how else to say it, I don't want you anymore, I did once, but not anymore, why don't you just make it easier for everyone and just...Just LEAVE OKAY!" yelled Inuyasha finally looking into her eyes

**'His eyes show that he's furious, he's not sorry, he means it, he always meant it, but why I never left? For Sango? Miroku? Shippou? The jewel shards? Why did I stay to get rejected more than once? What's wrong with me? Is it cause I really love him?'** asked Kagome to herself "but Inuyasha, I love you! I accepted for who you are all of you! Why you just throwing me away like this?" asked Kagome furiously

"Well I don't feel the same" growled Inuyasha, just go back grab your stuff and go back to your time and leave" said Inuyasha walking away

Kagome who felt her legs can no longer hold her up crashed on her knees, head down and started crying, she cried full force and had no shoulder to cry on **'why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?'** thought Kagome _' You know damn well you search for this'_ said something inside her _'who are you'_ asked Kagome _'I'm not here to chit chat, you better pull it together and live your life like Inuyasha said, stop being a baby about this situation, you don't love Inuyasha, it was merely just a crush, now shut up and never cry again unless it's worth it, you making me sick"_ after that, the voice disappeared completely. Kagome smiled bitterly and her tears no longer flowed, she pulled her knees toward her chest and took a new port out of her half finished packed. She lit it up and took a long drag. _'STOP this shit!'_ growled the same voice from before _'Turn it off! And never inhale this shift into your system! You need to learn how to cope with your problems on your own! You must feel the pain and use it; I don't ever want to tell you that again!'_ Kagome's hands immediately turned a dark red and the Newport and the rest of the pack turned into ashes. **`How I did I do that?'** she asked herself **'it doesn't matter, I'm a mess, I told Taki I would not cry over things like this and now here I am going back on my words. I told them I would change, and I start now'** said Kagome.

Kagome headed back to the hut looking real calm and showed no evidence that she was crying, she had a smooth mask on, just like Taki thought her to do, and she calmly walked into the hut and smile sincerely at her friends.

"I take it, it went well Kagome?" asked Miroku with a smile

"Yes, we settle it out" said Kagome **'if only you know the pain I'm feeling right now'** thought Kagome as she took a seat next to Sango

"Well dinner tonight is the thing you called "noodles" and fish" smiled Sango and she handed everyone their food

"Nice" smiled Kagome quietly as she took her food

"Are you okay Kagome?" asked Sango

"I'm swell" smiled Kagome 'I'm leaving' she thought with a smile

**A/N:** Sorry readers that I take too long to update...Having no computer sucks! I have to type it on my phone and then send it to my email! Gosh! Soon...REAL SOON! And this story will be a little better!

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

It was late now and Kagome was packing her bags inside the hut while everyone else was watching the stars. Kagome felt like she was going to cry, realizing that she's actually going to leave **'where am I going to go now?'** she asked herself **'definitely not to Lord Sesshomaru because I might see my heading rolling down his stairs before I can explain'** she sigh as she continue to pack **'I might as well go home, that's what I always wanted'** she smiled and then her smile faded **'no, that's not what I ever wanted, I only whined about it so I can get attention'** admitted Kagome **'Kikyo is right, I've been selfish and act like everything is all about me!'** she sobbed **'I can't believe I didn't notice'** she quickly dried her tears as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Kagome, I see you packing," said Kikyo with a smile

"Yes, what of it? Bitch" she said replied angrily

"I'll ignore that little insult, so who put you in your right mind?" asked Kikyo walking around Kagome

"What you talking about?" asked Kagome calmly

"Was it Inuyasha that rejected you again? Or did you come to your right mind?" she asked with a wide grin

"What don't you fucking-"

"DEMONS! Up the mountains, most likely Naraku cause of the miasma HURRY!" called Sango

Kagome quickly grabbed her yellow bag and took her bow and arrows.

"Why are you even rushing?" asked Kikyo

"Why are you in my fucking bubble" sneered Kagome

"You shouldn't be mad at me, it's Inuyasha who rejected you, not me and I only asked because it's not like you'll help us much in the fight" said Kikyo leaving the hut

Kagome growled but then calmed down **'she's right, I can't do much'** thought Kagome.

Shippou appeared into the hut, "let's go okaa-san I have a horse for you from the villagers" he said sweetly

"Shippou, I don't know how to ride a horse" stated Kagome

"Oh, then I'll transform into a boy and you sit behind" he said as he did as he said.

Shippou helped Kagome up and then jumped up and whistled for the horse to start moving. "Hold on tight mama," said Shippou

"Okay" said Kagome quietly **'even Shippou is grown, I'm so worthless'** thought Kagome as she thigh-ting her hold around Shippou's waist.

"Attacking so late Naraku?" asked Inuyasha

"Ah, I merely came to see if the rumors were true, and it is" said the baboon figure with a grin looking over at Kikyo and Kagome with Shippou not far behind

"What rumors you sick bastard?" yelled Inuyasha

"I'm sick?" asked Naraku in a sinister voice, "check again Inuyasha" said Naraku

"So what are the rumors about?" asked Inuyasha again

"Nothing really, just that you dump Kagome for Kikyo" laughed Naraku

"And so?" responded Inuyasha

"Pleasing to hear, imagine how she feels," said Naraku

"I really couldn't care less!" yelled Inuyasha as he charge forward and Naraku calling forth his demons.

The group was engage in a tight battle. Naraku kept everyone busy except Kagome who was helping out here and there **'why aren't they attacking me too?'** thought Kagome **'it's a good thing but it feels like it's a trick'** just then Kagome's senses told her to move left and she stumbled left barely managing to avoid the attack.

Then a woman, looked a lot like Kagura but was not Kagura "'why aren't they attacking me?' you was probably thinking" said the woman "well, it is because I told them not too, I wanted to kill you myself" she said and then laughed

"Are you another one of Naraku's incarnations?" asked Kagome trying to stay calm

"Why yes I am, how rude of me, I'm Kagura" said the woman

"Kagura already died, Naraku killed her" said Kagome surely

"Yes she did, but Naraku named me Kagura, and I have no intention of betraying Naraku when I get to kill and have fun" said Kagura as she swiped her claws at Kagome making 4 clawed cuts on her right shoulder. Kagome's bow and arrow fell on the floor and she didn't have the time to pick them up. Kagura continued to punch and kick Kagome over and over again pushing her toward the cliff."You are weak! How can such a strong group keep up with a weakling like you?" laughed Kagura as she continued her torture. Kagome felt like a doll that was being beating over and over again, she was in so much pain that she started to feel numb.

"Kagome!" she heard Sango cried but she felt like she couldn't fight back **'I am weak, I hold back the group, I couldn't defend myself and now I'm going to die'** thought Kagome. Kagome looked over to where Inuyasha was fighting, she gasped when he looked at her, a part of her had hope that he would come to help her, but he just turned around and went to help Kikyo who was doing fine. **'Inuyasha just left me to die'** thought Kagome sadly. Now she was feeling a whole new pain and then she started crying **'I'm going to die and…he doesn't care'** said Kagome as she saw that she was already at the edge of the cliff.

"Aww...are you sad your little puppy left you to die? Yes, Naraku told me everything" and then Kagura let out a laugh "It hurts huh? When you love someone and they don't feel the same, how about I end you heartache a little faster" smirked Kagura licking her fingers "your blood taste divine by the way" she laughed wickedly "I'll just make it QUICK! She yelled as she kicked Kagome in the chest and Kagome went flying over the cliff and all the breath she had was kicked out of her.

Kagome heard Sango and Miroku yelling her name, but she couldn't call back out. She sees herself falling down at a fast pace but she was so worn out to even scream and just when her eyes were closing, she heard

"TRANSFORM" and she saw Shippou transforming into a big pink balloon, she smiled **'I guess my son has a different plan for me'** thought Kagome

"You will not live miko!" Kagome heard and then there was a bright light heading toward them, it hit Shippou and he transformed back to original, Kagome's mind screamed **'Shippou can't die! I will not allow it!'** she yelled at herself, but she was exhausted so she pulled unconscious Shippou toward her chest and she spin around. And they fell...Kagome felt she was envelope in something warm and she also felt she fell between two rocks and it was painful, the last thing she heard was gasps and felt really cold and then darkness took her fast.

A/N: I know this was a short Chapter but I wanted it to end here!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

"Princess-" smirked Juro

"Don't call me that Juro" whined Kagome like child

"Kagome," he chuckled "Shippou and I are going to hut for dinner tonight, we'll be back later" said Juro

Kagome nodded and walked to the large field behind a big hut and sat under her favorite thinking spot, a Mango tree. The air was hot and the shade under the tree brought some cool breeze and the birds chirping and squirrels running around made Kagome felt so peaceful. **'It's been 4 months and a half since my acciden**t' thought Kagome with a smile **'these past months have been brutal' she thought to herself...'back when they found me and Shippou..'**

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Honey? What are we going to do about them? We can't throw them out, we need to help them" Kagome heard a woman whined

"Let's just wait for her to wake up" said a man in strong muscular voice

Kagome felt like she was laying down on piles of feathers all nice and warm and the cool breeze flowing through the hut made Kagome want to fall back asleep. It felt like she was back at Kaede's but with a calm aura, which is really soothing. Kagome felt something twitched next to her head, but she guessed it must be Shippou. Even thought the room made her feel calm, she could feel pain everywhere and she felt her heart was up in the head with the heavy headache that she swears she could hear the beatings. Kagome moaned a little and fluttered her eyes slowly, slowly, and then opened them wide. Kagome saw a really young woman about her age with black jet hair and hazel eyes looking down at her with really warm smile and looking as curious as a cat.

"Mate, you are too close to her, you might scare her" said the Masculine voice Kagome heard earlier

Kagome moaned slightly as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Where am I?" asked Kagome

"We saw you fell from a cliff 5 days ago and we took you and your child in, taking care of you" said the woman excitedly

"Oh, thank you, I'm really grateful" said Kagome

" My name is Ai" said the woman and he pointed toward a man with long brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. He had on a black Kimono that exposes his well-built chest to anyone who has eyes. Kagome found herself almost drooling until the feminine voice spoke again "this is my mate Juro" she smiled

"I'm Kagome, and this is-" Kagome turned next to her pillow and notice there was no Shippou but a tiny puppy laying on the side of her pillow "where is Shippou?" asked Kagome worriedly

"He went to gather some water for you to take a bath when you wake up" said Ai "he said you had an obsession with taking baths" giggled Ai

Kagome also let out a laugh, and then turned to Juro "How would he know I was going to wake up? And since when can Shippou carry buckets of water?" asked Kagome

"I knew you were going to wake up sometime today" said Juro catching the confuse look on Kagome's face "how? It's because I'm a demon and I can hear and feel the difference in someone's breathing and heart beat" said Juro

"Oh" said Kagome

"Shippou told us a lot about you and your journey" said Ai "and let me add that I'm sorry for the pain you've had to deal with, but I promise you one thing, your love will come soon enough, but you must know when to grab it" smiled Ai

"O..oh, thank you" smiled Kagome sadly

"I've been training Shippou with his fox magic and on how to endure pain, you should join us, we've only begun yesterday" said Juro

" I don't have any youkai magic" stated Kagome confusedly

"Hmm, you must not be aware of it, I sense it perfectly" said Juro thoughtfully

"How? My mother is human and I think my dad is too" said Kagome really confused

"Well that's something you and your mother are going to talk about, so will you join us?" asked Juro

"You really mean it" said Kagome softly

"Yes and rule number one...I don't like to repeat myself and my warning to you is it's going to be hard and ruthless. I will have to train you how to pull out your youki and use it and help you endure pain, and enduring pain is painful" said Juro

"Ye-yes" said Kagome nervously

" And don't worry, I can help you with you miko powers, you're really powerful! Did you know?" asked Ai

"Well no" said Kagome

"Okay then, I'm telling you now, as you stay here to recover, I will train you to use you miko powers and also Juro will help search for what you are" smiled Ai

"You are a miko?" asked Kagome shocked

"Yes, why?" asked Ai

"Well I just didn't actually thought a full demon would mate a human, a priestess no less" said Kagome and all the sudden a flash of Sesshomaru's blank face flashed through her mind 'wait why did I just thought of him!' yelled Kagome at herself

"Oh, well not every full demon are the same, Juro never fought with his youkai, he just accepted its decision, and I'm glad I choose him" smiled Ai lovingly at Juro who looked as red as a tomato

Kagome laughed full heartedly and then Ai joined her. Kagome took a couple of deep breaths " so you guys have any kids?" asked Kagome

"No, actually we have two on the way" said Ai pointing to her still flat belly

"Umm, I don't see anything" said Kagome

"Obviously silly, I only got pregnant 3 weeks ago" laughed Ai

"How do you know it two kids?" asked Kagome curiously

"Well when you're well trained with your miko powers, you will be able to tell also and also Juro screamed it out after the first week" smiled Ai

Kagome giggled quietly, well your train with Juro is all morning and your train with me is afternoon and after dinner" smiled Ai

"Ok" said Kagome softly

Kagome felt like so many things were already piling on her. She just woke up, Shippou's missing, this sexy demon is already saying his going to train her, this beautiful woman curious as a cat is already going to help her with her miko powers, she finds out she has youkai blood, and now Ai mentioned her mate is going to search for who she was...all this happened under 7 minutes. Kagome sigh and felt like her headache was getting worst, "you should lay down for a little while, you have a couple of hours until dinner, so you can rest until then" said Ai with a friendly smile

"Okay, thank you again" said Kagome

"You are very welcome, now rest" smiled Ai as she helped Kagome get back into bed and got up and sat on her mate's lap  
******************************************************************* *****

**Day 1**

"Kagome, as Shippou already know, we practice controlling your youki first for about a couple of hours and then we begin pain enduring later" said Juro strictly

"Yes" replied Kagome looking down a Shippou who had grown in the past days that she's been unconscious. He had gotten taller now, about Kohaku's height now.

"I'll be back" said Juro as she walked back to the large hut

"I didn't know you had youki okaa-san" said Shippou

"Me neither, but he insist that he senses it" said Kagome

"Wow, that makes you more of my mother than before" laughed Shippou

Kagome also let out a fit of laughter "so how you've been Shippou?" asked Kagome

"Fine, I thought you would not have woke up" said Shippou sadly

"Why?"

"Because, after e fell, about a couple hours later I woke up inside the big hut and noticed you were in bad shape" said Shippou

"Well I didn't break anything, how bad could I have been?" asked Kagome

"You were swimming in your own blood okaa-san, you had cuts everywhere that we couldn't see because there was so much blood" said Shippou sadly

Kagome pulled him into a bear hug, I'm fine now, don't worry" smiled Kagome sincerely

"Juro said he and his mate saw when you and I were falling, he said just before you fell between two sharp rocks, he said he had sense your youki flared and we were envelop in a red barrier" said Shippou

"Hmm, I don't know" said Kagome

"He said it was better let than never because of that barrier didn't come around, you would have been broken to pieces and die" whimpered Shippou

"Well I'm fine now and we are together again honey, don't worry" said Kagome still hugging Shippou while Juro walked or more like stride back to them.

"Okay, let's go in the middle of the field, and begin" said Juro leading the way

"That's in the middle of the clearing, it's so sunny and hot, I'm going to get a sun burn" whined Kagome

"Keep whining and you'll find yourself running more like sprinting until our second part of our lesson" said Juro

They reached the clearing and waited for Juro to say something, "today, we going to run" said Juro calmly

"But you just said I was going to run if I keep whining and we were going to run anyways" exclaimed Kagome

"YOU" called Juro with an accusing finger "are going to sprint until the second part of lesson NOW!" screamed Juro

"What?"

"Keep whining you'll do more" snarled Juro

"Then Kagome shut her mouth and begins running. "FAST!" she heard Juro yelled and then she speeds up, "FASTER" and then she found herself sprinting 'how will I be able to sprint like this for more than a minute' thought Kagome

"Now Shippou, you and I are going to running, slower than your mother to built your endurance" Shippou nodded quickly not wanting the same punishment as Kagome

*********1 hour Later**********

Kagome felt like her lungs were going to pop anytime soon. They burned like hell, her throat felt dry, her heart beating really fast, her legs hurt, her arm hurts from swinging them to hard to push her to go faster. Overall, Kagome collapse on the ground breathing heavily.

"You impressed me" said Juro

"Oh" pant "did" pant "I?" pant

"Yes, you run really fast and for a long pace using just your human blood and strength, imagine how fast you will be able to run when you're using your youkai blood and strength or your miko blood and strength, and imagine when you put all those together" said Juro more to himself

"Girl, do you know how powerful you are?" asked Juro

"No I do not" said Kagome finally breathing normally

"You just need to train your powers" said Juro

"That's what you said you were going to help me with" said Kagome looking at the well built sexy demon

"Yes, now get up, it is time you practice reaching to your youkai, you need to become one with it" said Juro leading the way back to where Shippou was already meditating

"Shippou started already because he didn't whine like you did, now sit" commanded Juro

Kagome felt if she say anything, she will be punished more, so she just sat. "Now, you need to close your eyes, clear your mind and focus on nothing but your blank mind" said Juro softly

Kagome did as she was told and she felt so calm, as if she has no worries at all. "Now, do you see anything?" she heard Juro asked

"No"

"Focus, hard. Your barrier was red, look hard and see if you see anything red" said Juro

Kagome did as she was told, and 'there!' she yelled to herself, it was small but Kagome kept her eyes on it 'so I really do have youkai blood in me' thought Kagome Shockley "I see it" said Kagome

"Good, now go to it" said Juro

"How?" asked Kagome

"Like you walking" said Juro like he was stating something obvious

"Okay" mumbled Kagome as she picture herself getting closer to the red light and she felt it. As if she was walking, and she got closer and closer to the red light. It was no longer tiny, the closer she got, the bigger it got and when Kagome finally stood about a foot away, the light was about a 100 feet taller than her "I'm about a foot away" said Kagome

"That was quick, well reach out to it, take a deep breath before you do it to calm yourself" said Juro moving a good 50 yard away from Kagome

**'I wonder why his voice sounded distant'** thought Kagome. Kagome reached out to the red light and nothing happened for the first 5 seconds, then she was abruptly pulled in. Then Kagome let out an 'Eep!" and then she were surrounded by hot flames.

Juro looked amaze at how strong Kagome's youki is and as Juro felt the power grew, big red flames was now circling Kagome for about 30 seconds and then it disappeared leaving a completely beautiful demoness behind.

Kagome opened her eyes and Juro gasped. "So what happened? And why is the grass around me burned" asked Kagome

"Just as I thought" said Juro

"Huh?" asked Kagome dumbly

"Your from the Fire Fox Clan" smiled Juro "you never see them around east"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome

"You're a Fire Fox Demon girl, what else should I tell you" said Juro annoyed

"Okay, so this birthmark is what it means" said Kagome pointing to the birthmark on her neck "that I'm from that Fox Fire Clan?" asked Kagome

"Fire Fox Clan" corrected Juro and in a fast pace he was already examining Kagome's birthmark. "Hmm...I see that tails, 5 of them, so that makes you really powerful, the arrow symbolizes you being a priestess, the Guardian of the Shikon No Tama" gasp Juro "and that third symbol, I don't know it, but I'm going to look into it" said Juro "you should go look in the mirror" smiled Juro

"Why? Asked Kagome

"You'll be surprised"

Kagome got up swiftly and stride toward the hut leaving a meditating Shippou and Juro behind. The hut was deserted; there was no sign of Ai anywhere. Kagome searched through her yellow bag for a large mirror she had 'good thing I bought my bag to battle with me that day' smiled Kagome. Kagome took the mirror, afraid to see what she looked like, and then she took a deep breath and looked into the mirror and gasp. 

**A/N**: When you read the next Chapter, it'll be the Flashback continuing! Well I stopped there because my phone wouldn't let me continue on...so I had to start another Chapter...Thank you for review this far!

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW!**


	13. Chapter 13

*This is the Continuous of the FLASHBACK from Chapter 13!

Thank You for REVIEWING this far!

_**Chapter 13**_

****FLASHBACK CONTINUES****

Kagome stared at herself and didn't believe the girl that was looking back at her. She turned the mirror around and closed her eyes. **'Take a deep breath Kagome and then look again'** she told herself. Kagome finally opened her eyes and looked back into the mirror, but she saw the same strange girl from before.

She had fire red hair that flowed freely down and stopped passed her butt. Her eyes still big like before, but except of gray blue, they were red, she one red stripe on each cheek, She checked on top of her eye lids and found them red instead of the peachy color she had earlier **'is this like a demon thing?'** she thought as she rubbed on top of her eyes and noticed it wouldn't come out. Kagome set the mirror back and checked out other details and noticed she had long claws and she was about 3 inches taller than she was before. **'I might look different, but I don't really feel different'** said Kagome heading back outside

"Juro!" called Kagome as she sprinted toward him

"You like the new you?" smirked Juro

"Very much. So you say I'm from this Fox Fire Demon Clan?" smiled Kagome

Juro sweat drop at her mistake. "It's Fire Fox Demon Clan," mumbled Juro.

"Ok...so what do we do now?" asked Kagome cheerfully

"What you mean?"

"What's next?"

"Well Shippou is still trying to bond with his youkai, you completed that today fairly fast, but anyways let us go to the second part of your training while Shippou continues" said Juro walking toward a cave not too far from the hut "hurry up girl"

Kagome quickly caught up to Juro and walked silently next to him until they were right in front of the cave. "Why are in front of a cave?" asked Kagome

"You second part of your training" stated Juro simply

"I know that, but why inside a cave?"

"Because no one will be able to hear you scream" said Juro already heading inside the cave

Kagome froze "what...what do you...you mean?" asked Kagome shakily

"Hurry up girl" was the only reply that came from the darkness inside the cave. Kagome throat went dry when she had finally stopped a couple of feet away from Juro who was now waiting for her. Kagome looked around the room and started to get scared. "There's no need to fear" said Juro with a smirk

Inside the cave where they stood Kagome looked up at the ceiling and notices shackles that are use to hold prisoners and weapons on the walls and blood on the floors "what-what are you going to do?" asked Kagome shakily

"Train you of course" laughed Juro as he swiftly lift her up and locked her wrist in the shackles tightly "no-no you going to kill me" said Kagome

"Of course not, I just told you, and I will not repeat myself again I'M. GOING. TO. TRAIN. YOU" he said sternly as he pulled out a dark red stick about 3/4 of a foot long, plastic looking stick.

"What is that?" asked Kagome looking at the weird object

"That" said Juro spinning the object around "is called an Agiel and is not something you will be fond of, but you are lucky I won't be digging knives through you" said Juro

**(A/N: pronunciation: aa-geel)  
**  
"How is it that I'm lucky? And what is an Agiel?" asked Kagome

"An agiel? How do I put it... let's say it's a stick, a magic stick that causes constant pain to anyone who touches it" said Juro thoughtfully

"Then why are you holding it like it pains you not at all?" asked Kagome

"The pain you feel is what brings us closer, you must learn to channel it, control it, but not fight it" said Juro stepping closer to Kagome

"How can I 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kagome tears falling freely down her face

Juro laughed, "you will be learning to channel and control this pain" he smirked "how does it feel?" asked Juro

"I would rather get stabbed over and over again" panted Kagome, eyes shut tight, teeth grinding against each other. **'What is this? It felt like thousand needles on fire digging into one part of my flesh and burning it'** thought Kagome remembering the pain

"Like I said Kagome, you will not fight it, because the harder you fight it, the more the pain-"

" AAAAAAH! Screamed Kagome louder then started to pant heavily

"Every time I touch you with it, I will leave it for 5 extra seconds" said Juro "by the time you leave this place, you will be immune to pain my dear"

" !" cried Kagome

"I SAID DO NOT FIGHT IT!" yelled Juro strictly

Kagome's eyes were now black with red pupils in the middle "I will kill you" she said full of hatred as she struggles to break free

"I see you have more than one demon blood flowing in your veins" smile Juro as he noticed Kagome's struggles with the shackles. Those shackles were made by such a strong magic centuries ago, it was passed down to me, it is said a sick god, full of hatred made those shackles to torture people, humans and demons, you will not be able to break it unless you have the blood of that sick god" said Juro

" And...and you... have that... blood?" asked Kagome in a deeper voice panting

"Yes I do"

" AAAAAAAAAAAH! Kagome screamed, throwing her head back, he body shook inhumanly, then went still and she went back to panting hard

"You doing good for your first day" said Juro

**********2hours later**********

Kagome was finally back to normal, she felt drained, she could stand up without someone helping her up. "Let's get you some hot water to wash up" said Juro half carrying Kagome

Shippou ran to them worriedly and shocked to see Kagome in a bad stated "what happened!" yelled Shippou

"Do not raise your voice at me, we were merely training, go fetch some hot water for your mother" said Juro making his way into the hut

"You look like you killed her honey" said Ai

"Just a rough training, heal her please" said Juro kissing her on her lips

Ai walked over to a weak Kagome who's eyes were half closed. She lifted her hands over Kagome's body and then Kagome was engulfing in a bright blue light and then just when Kagome started to enjoy the warm feeling, it ended.

"Feeling better?" asked Ai

"Yes, but still sore" said Kagome pushing herself up

"After dinner Kagome you will train with Ai, don't forget" smile Juro

"Yes" said Kagome quietly

"Time to bathe!" screamed Ai happily

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Kagome went to her bag and pulled out black sweat pants and black tank top and other bathing supplies.

******AFTER THE BATH*******

Kagome looked and felt healthier after that bath and she happily made her way into the hut where the food was serving. "I hope you like my cooking" smiled Ai

Kagome looked down at her plate and saw it was Gyoza. "I haven't eaten that in ages," laughed Kagome digging into her food (Gyoza: Meat & vegetable dumplings served steamed or fried- **(but in the fanfic, it's fried)**

"I'm glad you like it" said Ai eating her own plate

*****AFTER DINNER*******

After Kagome helped Ai clean up, they headed toward the same field where Kagome was before in the morning. "Kagome, since you had already re-unite with your demon blood, now it is time to do the same with your miko blood and get them to work together without you purifying yourself" laughed Ai

"Okay" smiled Kagome

"Do you remember how you reached your youki?" asked Ai

"Yes"

"Good, now do the same thing"

Kagome shut her eyes and concentrated. She saw the same red light from before, then a black light she didn't noticed before "I see this black light I didn't see before" said Kagome

"Okay, well black is definitely not it, so maybe it's another demon youki you didn't see earlier" said Ai

"It's calling to me" said Kagome

"Don't go! Don't touch it! I am not experience with youkai powers so basically things could go wrong and Juro went hunting, look harder for something more miko-like" said Ai

Kagome forced herself to looked away from the black power and concentrated harder, until she saw a light pink ball looking thing "I think I found what we looking for, it's light pink" said Kagome reaching for it, and it pulled her in just like before. Kagome glowed light pink, her hair light pink and her eyes pink

"You look good" said Ai

"Thank You"

"Well now that you are attached to your miko powers, we better start with the basics, controlling it" smiled Ai

****END OF FLASHBACK*********

"Shippou, you of all people should know you can't sneak up on me" smiled Kagome

"I can still try" pouted Shippou "okaa-san?" called Shippou

"Yes"

"Umm...I...I wanted... too...ehh...I...I" stuttered Shippou

"Out with it, no need for you to be nervous"

"I want...can I pierce my ears like yours?" asked Shippou

Kagome was thoughtful for a moment "well I can't really say no, I have a lot" laughed Kagome

Shippou smiled happily "really?" asked Shippou

"Yes, where do you want it?" asked Kagome

"My ear" said Shippou pointing to his right earlobe

Kagome giggled "sure I'll do it later, you go and do 5 laps around the field" said Kagome

Shippou was about to whine but knows better than to, "ok mother" said Shippou getting up

Kagome continue to lay back again the trunk of the mango tree and continue to think and remember her old memories.

********FLASHBACK********

A month since training...

"UHGH" cried Kagome channeling the pain from the Agiel.

"Good, real good" said Juro "now you must not make any noise at all next time"

"Ah" winced Kagome as she force her scream down her throat.

"You still fight it a little, but we have more practice to go, when you're done, maybe I'll even give you your own agiel" said Juro unlocking the shackles

Kagome balanced herself for about a minute and then started following Juro out of the cave. "At least I can walk on my own" smiled Kagome

"Yes Kagome, you have improved greatly and I have a gift for you" said Juro

"Really! What!" screamed Kagome excitedly

"Weren't you just breathing hard from the pain?" asked Juro

"Yes, now show me, where's my gift" said Kagome while her eyes roaming all around Juro

Juro laughed "it's not a thing, more like a fact" said Juro

Kagome looked seriously confused "huh?" she asked

Juro sigh, "I know your second demon blood, it's from the South also, the black Inu-youkai."

"You know what? I actually thought you was going to give me a gift" said Kagome

"The black Inu-youkai are really powerful Kagome, starting tomorrow, we will do less training with the Red Fox, and more Black Inu" said Juro seriously

"Sure, sure, sure" said Kagome

Juro rolled his eyes and presume walking. "It's funny how you have two demon blood running through your veins, yet you are not a full demon, nor a half demon, your priestess blood must be real strong and powerful" said Juro

"Oh well, at least I sort of have an appearance of one and the strength" smiled Kagome

Juro smirked "go bathe, see you at dinner" he turned his heels toward a meditating Shippou under the huge mango tree.

Kagome walked into the hut and grabbed some clothes and bathing supplies. "Why don't you heal yourself Kagome" asked Ai

"Because Juro said I should not" said Kagome sweetly

"Ah, how's the training with him going?"

"Good, I got better at controlling both of the youkis, but mostly the red one, Juro said the black one is really powerful and that we need to work more on it and you help me a lot with my spiritual powers, I'm getting there" smiled Kagome

Ai giggled childly, "I have to finish dinner," she waved and went into the back room where she cooks.

Kagome fled to all the way behind the hut where she showers and took a quick hot bath.

**I love everyone's reviews and that's motivating me to continue on. Thank you everyone!**

**!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Is this story still confusing? Or Boring?**

Me: How did you come up with all those names (scratching my head)

Akia: I have my ways (probably grinning like the Grinch)

Me: well, okay then dummy (overly excited)

Akia: Gee Thanks (looking bored)

Minnie convo with Akia over the phone!

Seriously, if anyone have ANY feedback, or comment, or suggestions, tell me! That's how I can make my future stories better!

Me: if you recognize any of the names I use in my fanfic from other manga or anime, sorry DON'T SUE ME! It's all AKIA'S FAULT! I DON'T OWN THEM!

Akia: (whacks me in the head and then sigh) Idiot

Me: (rubbing offended head and moaned an) oowwwwww

Back to the story! REVIEW!

_**Chapter 14**_

Kagome growled when she noticed the darkened sky and the foul smell of demons heading toward the clearing. She stood up swiftly and walked toward the hut with a scowl on her face. "What's wrong?" asked Ai

"Demons are heading here"

"Oh, how long till they arrive?" asked Ai

Kagome concentrate again "about 30 minutes, where's Juro, I bet he planned this" said Kagome

Ai giggled "He's in the back"

Kagome went back out the front door and went to the back to see Juro and Shippou laughing "did I miss something?" asked Kagome as she crossed her arms across her chest

Shippou jump at the sound of her voice, but Juro just look at her and rolled his eyes " no princess"

"Don't call me that" she growled

"But it's who you are princess" said Juro with a smirk

Kagome looked at Juro hard and then caught an amusing glint in his eyes **'He's toying me!'** Kagome screamed in her mind "I'll purify you sorry ass" sneered Kagome

"Okay, okay" laughed Juro

" So you want to tell me why are demons heading this way?" asked Kagome

"Yes, I lure them here, for Shippou's training"

"How did you do that" asked Kagome

"I burrowed one of your jewel shards" said Juro

"You know how dangerous that is!" screamed Kagome

"Aww, the princess cares about me" laughed Juro and Shippou joined in soon after

Kagome snort and went back under her tree and tried to concentrate. "Princess my ass" she mumbled

********FLASHBACK**********

"Kagome, I got news!" called Juro

"What news said Kagome leaving the cave"

"You are a princess" he said

"Uh huh" Kagome rolled her eyes and headed to the back to the hut to take a hot bath

"I'm serious! What was your father's name?" asked Juro

Kagome thought back when she once ask her mom for her father's name...

*******DOUBLE FLASHBACK*******

"Mommy, what was daddy's name?" asked a 2 year old Kagome

Her mother laughed "his name was Kurogane"

******END OF FLASHBACK******

Kagome shook her head lightly and then look up at Juro with a faint smile " his name was Kurogane" said Kagome

"Was? You speak about him like he was dead" and that got Kagome confused. "You haven't gone to speak your mother yet, so how do you know of his whereabouts or if his dead" continued Juro "anyway, Kurogane is a young prince and the son and heir of Lord Kazune, the ruler of the Fire Fox Clan and the son of Lady Sayaka, the ruler of the Black Inu Clan, which means you're father is half and half. There will come a time your father will meet your mother, and he will be King of both Clan by then, which will make you the princess of both Clan" said Juro with a smile

Kagome froze and just stared at Juro like he gained a third eye. She opened and closed her mouth over and over again but no words would come out. Then her lips cracked into a smirk, and then a grin, then she let out a laugh, leaving a confused Juro trying to figure out if she's gone metal. "What's the matter with you? Have you gone insane?" asked Juro

"Me!" asked Kagome and she suppressed her laugh "me?" she asked again "have you!" she asked Juro completely serious

"I just told you some important fact and you started laughing like a maniac on the loose" said Juro

"Yes, only because you speaking of non-sense" said Kagome

"Why do you think so?"

"How you expect me to believe that I'm the princess of two demon clans? And that my father might be alive, and how am I a miko and not a demon?" said Kagome

"I'm serious Kagome" said Juro

"Nonsense"

"Fine, watch when you go speak with your mother, you'll see" smiled Juro

"Yes, I'll wait till that day" smiled Kagome heading inside the hut

*********END OF FLASHBACK*********

**'Could he be telling the truth?'** thought Kagome, then her thoughts were interrupted by an ugly demon

"Give me the jewel" it said, it was a green scaly demon with yellow eyes and red slits in the middle and it landed about a 100 yards from Kagome

Kagome looked up and rolled her eyes "Juro! Your pets are here!" she called with a smirk

"Pet?" asked the demon "I'll show you pet, human Bitch!" it yelled out running toward Kagome

Kagome show no sign of moving, then the demon was lit up with blue fire cause by Shippou "FOX FIRE!" he yelled and the demon let out a wail, then disappear.

"That was great Shippou" commented Kagome with a smile

Shippou puff up his chest and smiled widely "great Job Shippou, now let's finish those off" said Juro pointing to about 50 huge demons in the clearing.

"GIVE US THE JEWEL!" they cry

Kagome leaned back against the tree once again with her eyes closed while Shippou went to fight and Juro watching on the side line. About 15 minutes had passed and Shippou landed back to Juro and sheath his prize sword. "I'm bored, it's almost dinner, let's go hunt" said Shippou

"Sure" smiled Juro "Kagome?"

"Hum?" she replied eyes still close

"Finish those off for us, we're going to find dinner for tonight" said Juro

her eyes immediately snapped open "Wait a damn minute! You guys brought them here, you finish it!" she yelled but notice they were already gone "aaarrrggghhhhh!" she growled and then focused on the 10 remaining demons running toward her "get a life" mumbled Kagome

"THE JEWEL!" one screamed

"And also find another line" continued Kagome as she closed her eyes and leaned back, just about 30 yards from her, Kagome looked up "sayonara" she said with a smile and the demons were envelop with red fire, and they disappeared.

" I see that my mate left you to finish his dirty work" smile Ai "and I even bought my sword, and you just killed all of them, not fair" pouted Ai

Kagome giggled "how were you going to do much damage with a fat belly?" asked Kagome

Ai looked down at her over size belly which look like she was having 8 kids and then looked back to Kagome and pouted "that's not fair, your time will come and then I will be the one that's doing all the laughing" smiled Ai as she headed back toward the hut

Kagome leaned back against the tree once again 'tomorrow, I'm going home to visit my family, then I'm going to try to get Sesshomaru to train me after being about a month late already' thought Kagome, the Sesshomaru's words played in her mind 'if you are not there by afternoon, there's no point in coming' Kagome sigh, I'll probably get my head cut off, but I got to try' and with that last though, Kagome went to the hut and started packing.

******AFTER DINNER******

"Kagome, where will I stay?" asked a sad Shippou

"You'll stay here honey, I'll only be gone for a week, then I'll come back for you and then we can head over Lord Sesshomaru's

"You think he won't kill us?" asked Shippou

"Don't worry, he doesn't know how strong you've gotten, you'll protect me, right?"

"Of course!" smiled Shippou

"Good boy, let's get some rest, I'm leaving at dawn, you better behave" smiled Kagome

"Yes okaa-san" smiled Shippou as he snuggled closer to Kagome

******AT DAWN******

Kagome slowly got up trying not to wake up Shippou. She took her packed bag and kissed Shippou on his forehead and tiptoe out of the hut. Kagome sensed Juro and smile "yes?" she asked with a smile

"I know you weren't about to leave without a goodbye" smiled Juro as he walked over to her and hug her

"You better stay safe out there, come back soon"

"I will, don't worry Juro" comforted Kagome

"I have a gift for you, will you rather have it when you come back?" he asked

"Yes, I'll see you in a week" said Kagome as she swiftly walked toward the forest.

**********SESSHOMARU*************

"It's been 4 months!" growled Sesshomaru "four months! And she's still in my head! She didn't even come for her training" mumble Sesshomaru

_**'my, aren't we a little moody'**_ toyed his youkai

_'Shut Up"  
_  
_**' Come on, don't be angry, just admit you like her'**_

_'No'  
_  
_**'you've like her since you first met her in your father's tomb, remember? When she pulled out Tetsaiga'**_ (don't know if I spelled it right)_**  
**__  
'No I do not like the human, worst, she's a miko'_

_**'Sesshomaru, the sooner you admit you love her, the better and less frustrating this will be for you'**_

_'First it was like, now you telling me I love her?'_ thought Sesshomaru disbelievingly

_**'You have become a stalker since that first fight, you would always find a way to see her'  
**_  
_'Non sense'  
_  
_**'I have proof'**_

_'Do let me know'_ growled Sesshomaru

_**'When Inuyasha was slaughtering those bandits with no mercy, when he transformed, are you positive you only came to help Inuyasha, or you wanted to see her'**_ said his youkai confidently

_'I merely didn't want the hanyou to dishonor father's name'_

_**'You're not being a very good Lord if you can't even get what you want'**_

_'I don't want her!'  
_  
_**'I didn't say her...see! You do love her!"  
**_  
Sesshomaru growled _'shut up'_ he finally said. He walked over to his bed and lay down looking at the midnight color ceiling with tiny stars embedded in it..._'do I really love her?'_

**********JAKEN**********

Jaken sat outside Sesshomaru's door and sigh for the 1000th time for 4 months straight. _'All Lord Sesshomaru's being doing it bite off people's head and growl and snarl at himself'_ thought Jaken _'what has gotten into my master?'_ thought Jaken as he headed back to his quarter

********FUTURE & KAGOME*******

"Mom, I'm home!" called Kagome

"Oh, finally! I thought something happened!" screamed her mother hugging her tightly

"Why?"

" Inuyasha came and said that I lost you! And you don't know how sad I was honey! I cried for two months straight! OH god! I'm so happy you're fine!" cried Kagome's mother

"Mom, I'm fine, honestly" smiled Kagome

"Then how come Inuyasha thought you were dead?"

"We'll talk it over when I eat," said Kagome

"Sure honey, I'll call you down for dinner" smiled her mother

"Okay, by the way, where's Souta and grandpa?" asked Kagome

"They went to an overnight soccer field trip Souta had to go to, since I wasn't myself for a while, I decided my father should go with him" smiled her mother

" I also have a couple of questions I need to ask you mom, I'm going to take a shower" said Kagome heading toward her room

Kagome slowly opened her room and gasp, it was all black like back in the warehouse ' I need to really talk to mom' she thought as she undressed and head toward the bathroom

Kagome slipped into the hot water and leaned back so that everything was covered with water but her face. **'Here I thought I would get here early and rest'** thought Kagome and sigh**. 'Now is not the time to be thinking!**' she motivated herself, **`I'm here to get answers, go shopping, and then go back'** she thought

*********AFTER THE BATH********

Kagome went to her room and slipped on some silky black pajama with her fluffy black slippers and headed down to the kitchen. Kagome and her mom ate and then she helped her with the dishes.

"Kagome, you said you wanted to talk?" asked her mother

"Yea, hold up" said Kagome as she dried her hands and headed back to the living room where her mother was waiting for her

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked her mother

"Okay, first, what happened to my room?" asked Kagome

"Oh, Taki said you love black and that pink didn't go along with you, so they came and re-painted it" smiled her mother

'How nice' thought Kagome " So you said Inuyasha came here 2 months ago?" asked Kagome

"Yes, it was really early when he came..."

*********FLASHBACK********

BUMP. BUMP. BUMP. BUMP. BUMP

" God, I'm coming," mumbled Kagome's mother

she opened the door and she saw Inuyasha in front of the door, who was looking as calmly as ever. "Oh my, why are you here so early Inuyasha and where's Kagome" she asked,

"That's why I'm here, I'm really sorry, but we got attacked not too long ago and Kagome didn't make it" said Inuyasha smoothly

"What you mean she didn't make it, what happened to my baby Inuyasha! Aren't you suppose to protect her!" she started to yelled

"I'm really sorry, Kagome is dead, there wasn't anything I could do, there were a lot of complications. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I must go, the rest of the group are recovering from injuries" said Inuyasha as he disappear into the well house leaving a broken woman on her knees in front of the opened door.

*********END OF FLASHBACK*********

"He just left, just like that" said Kagome's mother "so tell me, why did he assume you were dead"

"Because I was pushed of a cliff," said Kagome

Her mother gasp in horror, "WHAT!"

Kagome told her the whole story from when she got back till today leaving all the details of her being trained and of her demon blood.

"My, god blesses those couple" smiled her mother

"Mom, I have some more questions, where's dad?" asked Kagome

her mother was shocked to say," he is...he is...he-"

"Tell me mom, is he dead?"

"No"

Kagome was shocked. "Where is he then!" screamed Kagome

"He's here"

Kagome got mad "here where? I grew up thinking my dad is dead! Now you telling me here's here?"

"He lives about 2 hours from here Kagome"

"How come you never told me.? And how come he doesn't live here" said Kagome

"I thought it would be better for you powers to lay dormant and have a normal life. I didn't want any of this for you Kagome!" yelled her mother

"What power. Is that why I have that freakish mark on my neck!" asked Kagome

"Yes"

"So, you could have still kept me from knowing of my powers, why was dad sent away" asked Kagome

"It wasn't easy, Kagome, You have two powerful demon blood, if your father was near, none of them would want to stay silent, as you matured, he's powers would have called upon yours, so I finally convinced him to move away, I did this to protect you!"

"No you didn't! How can you think that erasing a father from the child is a good way to protect them, you were being selfish! How do you think he must have felt, not being able to hold his child after she was born?"

"..."

"Is Souta my full brother?" asked Kagome

"Of course!" her mother replied

"How? Do you sneak to meet with dad?" asked Kagome

"No, not anymore, after I had you, then I couldn't stay away from your father, a couple years after, I realize I was pregnant with Souta by your father, but unlike you, Souta was born human" said her mother

"Well mom, guess what? I know of my powers"

"What? How?" asked her mother Shockley

"Remember in my little story, I said I put a red barrier without knowing it, well that was my demonic power mother, now you might as well call dad because I need to talk to him" said Kagome

"Kagome I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because...how do you think Souta will feel?"

"He'll be fine, I know Souta, I want to talk to dad, I can't believe I lived a life full of lies, but then again, I was the stupid one, I never once asked you how dad died" said Kagome as she headed to her room

"Kagome, please forgive me!" said her mother

"I'm going to sleep" was all she said as she headed to her room and shut the door

"I will find my father, "

DUH! DUH! DUH! If I was Kagome in this story, I would be mad too! Well finally I have update! Took me a long time to write this chapter! REVIEW!

**EXPLANATION:** Kagome's always watched over her dad without her knowing it! Her friends from the warehouse know, but they couldn't tell her since she would go look for him and then everything with time would have change. Inuyasha stayed calmly as he tells Kagome's mother the news, not because he was sad or angry, just because he didn't really care. By the way I didn't forget about the rest of the gang, or Sesshomaru, or Kagome's friends from the warehouse.

**REVIEW! And tell me some ideas or comments on how to make it better guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another update! You know, how hard it is to type down your story? I like it better in my mind! But I really want to make my reviewers happy! **

**REVIEWWWWW!  
**  
Chapter 15

It was the last day until the week was over. After Kagome asked her mother to call her dad, as much as the phone would ring, Kagome's father wouldn't pick up. Kagome packed her medium suitcase with new clothes, new jewelries, shoes, and other accessories, supplies and other stuff she thought she might need and headed downstairs to ask her mother a specific question that's been on her mind.

Kagome slowly made her way to the kitchen and took a deep breath, "Mom? Can I ask you something?" asked Kagome quietly.

"Sure, what is it?" asked her mother taking a seat on the table.

Kagome took the seat opposite from her mother, deep into her brown eyes, "Mom, who was the man I mourned for when he died? I believe he was my father since I could remember, but who was he?" asked Kagome.

"I...he... It's not like... he was a...a-" faltered her mother

"Can I get an answer mom?" ask Kagome.

"He was a close friend of mine, after I got pregnant with Souta, since I couldn't be with your father; he loved you, me, and even unborn Souta who wasn't his. He became my boyfriend then we got married. You were so young Kagome; I would always try to convince you that he was your father. Of course you were hard-headed, so it took me months to make you call him daddy, when it finally happened, Souta was born, and I started a new beginning for us." said her mother sadly.

...Kagome was stunned, but she hid it well. " Where did you meet him?"

"He was an American-Japanese boy who transferred to Japan for his studies. We were in the same homeroom and we used to compete on who will come on top in our class." smiled her mother "He was a wonderful man." She smiled sadly.

Kagome stared at her mom's sad eyes and smiled at her "You know you're still young, you can always find another guy."

Before her mother could respond, the doorbell ringed "I'll go get it." smiled Kagome

Kagome walked to the door and opened it. She saw a man about 6'5, long wavy black and red hair trim to his waist, red eyes and wore a black and red T-shirt and loose Jeans. The man look no older than 25 years of age, and he was HOT. As Kagome stared at the man, her demon youki flowing through her veins at a fast pace, she could feel the powers awaken, they wanted to be free and her heart started beating real fast. _'Could he be my father?'_ thought Kagome as she looked at the older man that looks so much like her.

"Dad?" she whispered very low _'please say no'_ pleaded Kagome

The man nodded. Kagome took a deep breath, and her mouth went dry. It took Kagome about a full minute to settle things in her mind. Then all the sudden big fat tears started falling from her eyes. She immediately jumped on him and gave him this really tight, long lasting hug.

"Who's at the door... -" trailed her mother as she spotted a very sexy looking man. Kagome's mother froze. All the feelings she tried to cover up resurface at the sight of him, she wanted to laugh, cry, and be angry all at the same time. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, and hold him like Kagome was. She was so into her mind that she didn't realize when the two stop hugging, nor did she noticed when he closed the distance between them.

"Misao", he said in a very sexy voice.

Misao stood still; it was all she could do as she looked into his captivating eyes. "Kurogane, What-what are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly.

Kurogane let out a laugh "Always so dense, didn't you call me?" he asked amuse as he took her into a big hug.

Misao thought her heart would stop, before she knew it, her own arms were wrapped around his neck and she buried her face on the crook of his neck and fought back tears. "What are you doing to me?" she asked sadly.

"Misao, there's a reason why we're mates. We belong together forever. You thought just because you married another man, you could forget about me, but you noticed didn't you? You only used him; you didn't even want a child with him Misao. I know you still love me and...I still love you too." said Kurogane softly.

"Kurogane...I...I really love you...but-but I don't think it'll be fair for Souta and my dad." said Misao

"Honey, Souta is my son and he will automatically come to me. Hell with your father! He was the cause of our family crashing! You even didn't notice that he was tearing us apart. He didn't want you to be with me because you're a miko and I'm a demon, you should have spoken your mind, but you let us go instead. Now Misao, this is the only and last time after all these years, I'm going to ask you to make a decision." said Kurogane.

"But...I...I have to think about it," said Misao.

"You do that," said Kurogane. He spun around to look at Kagome. "Well, look at you! You look great." He smiled.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! My real father!" said Kagome with a smile.

"Before your grandfather comes home, I must go, let's hope your mother doesn't make the same mistake twice," said Kurogane as he walked over to Misao and kissed her on her forehead and walked over to Kagome and hugged her tightly. "You behave Kagome." he smiled.

"But I have questions! You have stuff to tell me!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Not today honey, not now, when we're ready, or the answer to your questions might come to you." smiled her father as he took his leave.

"Okay Dad."

"Think about it Misao."

"I will... I…I will." said Misao softly.

Kagome was grinning like a cat as she saw her father get into his car and look at her mother's flushed face. "Mom, you know you still love dad, I don't know much about mating, but I know from Miroku that once mated, you and that person will belong to each other for life."

Her mother nodded numbly. Kagome giggled and pull on her mother's arm. "I have more questions for you! I can't believe grandpa didn't accept that, why?" asked Kagome.

"Your grandpa is old and was raised in the old time, when you're a miko, you were not supposed to be involved with these types of relationships and my father was a strong believer. Not only did I not mate with a human, but a demon and many believe demons were evil and impure and my father...he... he did not want the people to cast us out, so he did what was best, he didn't approve and made me turn my back on Kurogane." Her said softly with her head down

"Well are you going to let him come back home? I mean it is the future now, you will, right?" asked Kagome with hope.

"I don't know... you should sleep and get ready for your journey, I'm going to think for a while honey." said Misao and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Ok", breathe Kagome. "I'm praying that you come home dad." Kagome whispered as she headed to her room.

**Here you go! I know I took forever to finally update but I don't have a computer now and it's harder for me. I hope you guys continue to Review and I'll try to update sooner. THANK YOU EVERYONE!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Kagome quickly jump over the mouth of the well. 'It's so much easier to get out that well now' smiled Kagome as she grabbed her bags. Kagome looked sadly at the path that would lead to the small village and Kaede's hut, part of her wanted to see her friends so bad, but she knew it would be a mistake if she goes now and keep Sesshomaru waiting even more.

Kagome sense Inuyasha and Kikyo coming closer _'they probably going to Goshinbakou'_ thought Kagome _'I must hurry...with Inuyasha's nose, he'll pick up my scent quickly'._ Kagome quickly grabbed her stuff and ran swiftly through the forest, hiding her scent.

******************************************************************************

"Come on Inuyasha, get over it" whined Kikyo

"How? Every day I close my eyes, all I see is the dead eyes of Kagome, and they haunt me everywhere!" Inuyasha took a deep breath, "now...you going to think I'm crazy...but I swear when we were just heading close to here, I smelt Kagome but the scent vanished at this point," he said stopping in the middle of the small clearing. He sigh and rubbed his face

"I really think you're thinking too much, the girl is dead, we mourned for her already, we can be together, let's be happy" smiled Kikyo

Inuyasha looked into the cold brown eyes and lost all train of thoughts of Kagome. It was as if a spelled had taken place. "Yes, you're right" he replied softly

******************************************************************************

"I'm back!" called Kagome outside the hut

"Kagome!" screamed Shippou launching himself on her stomach

"I miss you too" she giggled

"You're finally back!" yelled an overgrown Ai

"Are you getting fatter?" joked Kagome

"I will be the one joking on you soon" laughed Ai

"Yea, right. I doubt it"

"Watch" replied Ai

" So, you are back, it is still early, when will you depart for the Western Lands" asked Juro

"In a couple of minutes" smiled Kagome

" So, you are ready for your gift?" asked Juro

"Yes!"

"Close your eyes and stretched out your hands," said Juro almost laughing

Kagome closed her eyes and stretched her hands out in front of her with a smile wide smile plastered on her face. Juro slowly pulled out two-leather Burgundy thick looking weightless sticks. Each about 10 inches long.

Juro slowly put them in Kagome's palm and Kagome flinched and open her eyes. "An AGIEL!" she screamed

"Yes"

"Are you serious, you told me it's really hard to get your hands on these," she said making herself comfortable with the pain

"Well, I've been saving these, and now they are yours. Also, I had two pockets for you to put them in," said Juro as he pulled out two deep, thin, black leather pockets that ties around the thigh of both legs.

"Oh! Thank you!" yelled Kagome with tears falling freely from her eyes.

"No problem" smiled Juro

"No it is. You and Ai took great care of Shippou and me, I'm really grateful! I love you both!" by the end of the sentence, Kagome was sobbing hard.

"Don't worry about it; we didn't do much now, if you really want me to be proud. You WILL go and become the strongest girl the world has ever seen." Said Juro and Ai nodded in agreement

"Okay, I promise" laughed Kagome

"Bye!" yelled Shippou

"Good bye, and thank you" whispered Kagome as she hugged both of them

"Take care" smiled Ai

" You will come see us, no?" asked Juro

"Of course!" laughed Kagome and she turned her heals and headed North west.

******************************* (Back with the group) ******************************

The tension inside Kaede's hut was so thick that you could cut through it with a knife. Sango has not been her pleasant self since the **'death'** of Kagome. None of them knew Kagome didn't die of course and everyone minus Kikyo blamed Inuyasha for the death of their friend.

Sango continuously send cold glares toward Kikyo and Inuyasha while she finishes her dinner. They haven't been on the road for months after Kagome's death. No one wanted to travel except for Inuyasha and Kikyo. Everyone have been a little lost and stressed out since the **'death'** of their friends. They missed them so much that they made a small grave for the both of them even with their bodies not being inside.

"I...I think we should finish what we started" said Inuyasha "we must complete the shards and kill Naraku, we can't sit around and-"

"We get it!" snapped Sango "We'll head out tomorrow. You can tell your whore she just got a promotion to Kagome's spot at sensing the shards," sneered Sango as she set her bowl down and head out the hut

"I'm sorry for her...behavior Inuyasha, she's just upset, I'm sure she will come around," said Miroku leaving a shock Inuyasha on the floor

"Ye must not act so shock Inuyasha. Ye know Sango will hate Ye for letting Kagome die," said Kaede

"What makes you believe that I let her die. It was an ambush! Maybe if she wasn't so weak she wouldn't have died!" screamed Inuyasha

"Ye made her weak Inuyasha" replied Kaede calmly

"What the hell do you mean old hag!" yelled Inuyasha

Kaede simply ignored him and head outside with her herb basket in hand walking toward the field. "Ye think about it" was the last thing she said

"Old hag," he scoffed "what do you know" he murmured. Kikyo only sat and watched

******************************************************************************

"Kagome...I'm hungry" said Shippou softly

"Okay, it'll be dark soon, you want to make camp and continue early in the morning?" asked Kagome

"Yea" he replied

"Okay...I'll go get some woods for the fire, sit here and protect our stuff" said Kagome as she dash into the woods.

Shippou leaned against the tall tree opening all his senses full and await for the return of Kagome.

******************************************************************************

"Sango, I know you're hurt and sad, but you must try to act a little more...umm...nicer, for Kagome's sake" compromised Miroku

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO STAND IN MY FACE AND SAY THIS! HE LET HER GET KILLED! I SAW IT! I saw it" Sango finished with a whisper and tears falling freely down her face. "Miroku...I saw him...he look at Kagome, he stared at her straight in the eye and he turned around and went to that bitch! I saw it with my own eyes!" cried Sango.

Miroku wrapped his arm securely around his beloved and rock her back and forth trying to comfort her while she cries on his chest. "I'm sorry Sango, I know it hurts you, but think about it, would Kagome really would want us to fight each other and not continue?" asked Miroku

Sango wiped her tears and smile. "She had a heart to big for her to handle," she giggled

Miroku smile at her giggle. "Let's head back," said Miroku. He thought for a moment and took Hiraikotsu away from Sango "and **BEHAVE**" said Miroku forcing the word on her

Sango smiled sheepishly "okay" and with that, hand in hand, they walk back toward the camp.

"I'm longing to see you again Kagome" whispered Sango to the wind as she let herself be pull toward the hut  
**  
A/N: I finally got my phone back! I spent so long without a phone and that's one reason why it took me forever to update! I hope my reviewers have not given up on me!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kagome hold on to Shippou's hand firmly, afraid that he will run away. "Shippou, hold still" scolded Kagome

"Okaa-san...you feel their youki, it's really strong. I'm scared. Can't we think about this again?" whined Shippou

The guards of the palace youki's were indeed very strong. You could feel it miles away, but it was suffocating when you're about 5 feet away from them.

"State your business human," said a guard. He was tall and wide with long black hair put into a pony tail.

"Don't look scared," whispered Kagome.

"It's hard not to," mumbled Shippou

Kagome's face was emotionless. "I am here to see your Lord," she said strongly

"You have an invitation to prove it?" he asked just as strong

"No"

"Then you may not pass through those gates," he said firmly

_'He might be cute, but he's irritating me'_ thought Kagome "he told me to come here...months ago...I had some complications, now I want to see him" said Kagome not backing down

"Human, you dare talk back to me?" asked the guard dangerously "my words are final, NO note, then YOU may NOT pass through these gates" sneered the Youkai

Kagome sigh, now what is she going to do. She felt her arms being pulled and looks down at Shippou. "What's the matter?"

"Well, since we can't get through, we might as well leave," said Shippou excited all over again

"What is your business miko," said a cold voice

Shippou's face fell again. "Lord Sesshomaru" bowed Kagome "I am here to explain my absence" she said and then stood straight, _'what are you saying Kagome!'_ she yelled at herself

"hmm, did I not tell you that if you did not arrive at the time I told you that you may not come" Sesshomaru stated

"Yes you did my lord, but...I had great complications.." trailed Kagome

"Like what miko?" he asked.

Kagome looked around and noticed all the guard's attentions were on her and they looked as curious as a cat. "I...almost died...and I had to recover..."

"Do tell me your story" smirked Sesshomaru as he noticed she was fidgeting. He leaned against the gates and looked at Kagome with intense eyes that dared her to lie.

"It was one night...um...Naraku attacked and...A woman, a new reincarnation of Naraku that looked much like Kagura and is called Kagura also...we were fighting and...And she..." Kagome felt the tears she's been hiding were coming back.

"Finish" ordered Sesshomaru

Shippou noticed Kagome couldn't go on and decided to finish the story. "It's plain and simple. Kagome was getting beat up and was on the verge of dying. Inuyasha turned his back on her and Kagura tossed her over the cliff. I tried to save her, but Kagura hit me also, so both of us fell down the dried up valley. When we finally awaken about a week later or two, I don't remember. The kind people that took care of us told us we had to recover before we headed out." Finished Shippou _'I don't think I should tell him about the intense training'_ thought Shippou

"Hn, very well" said Sesshomaru. He knew for sure there was more to the story, but he'll press the matter on soon or later. He turned to Jaken "find them a room"

"Yes my lord" bowed Jaken

"Your training will begin tomorrow miko" he said and then disappeared.

"Follow me human" said Jaken in disgust.

"Welcome to the Western Lands Lady...uh."

"Kagome." Said Kagome with a smile

"Lady Kagome," said the guard that was irritating Kagome earlier as she walked by "I'm Akane, and I am impressed by earlier, very few talk back to me" he finished with a smile

"Thank you" she whispered

******************************************************************************

"We have been traveling for over two weeks now, and still NO jewel shards were found and also, NO demon even attacked us, I wonder why" said Sango sarcastically.

"Sango...quite down" whispered Miroku. The last thing he needed was another argument.

"No! Does it seem a little suspicious?" asked Sango stubbornly

"I think a little Kagome rubbed off on you, you are too stubborn now" said Miroku smiled

"I wish she were here" said Sango sadly

"Well she's not wench so deal with it" said Inuyasha in a gruff voice

"I'm not Kagome Inuyasha, don't think you can talk to me or hurt me easily like Kagome, anyways, it's not like I'm going to let you get away with it and look on the good side of you" said Sango angrily

Inuyasha winced at Sango's tone and words. He opened his mouth to come with a comeback, but he realizes he had nothing to say.

"Inuyasha, ignore her" said Kikyo sending a glare toward Sango

" The only reason you are talking is because Kagome's not here to shut you up, I hope you know you're not welcome, you're only here because Kagome is dead" said Sango furiously

"Sango, enough" said Miroku sternly

"Fine" she growled and continue to pet Kirara.

**************************** **(western lands) *****************************

Kagome didn't even flinch as her bottom once again landed hard on the floor.

"Get up" came a cold order

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru for the billionth time today. It's been over two weeks since her brutal training had started. It starts at 5 a.m in the morning, then rest for about an hour around noon for lunch and then back until 7 for dinner and then it's her free time which she usually just sleeps. Kagome swear her butt will fall off. In the morning sessions, Sesshomaru trained her with swords and in the afternoon sessions, she is thought hand to hand combat.

"I'm sure by now you realize your human glare does not affect this Sesshomaru miko. Now get up." He ordered her

Kagome forced herself up and got ready for another brutal fall. She saw Sesshomaru gave her this smirk and she knew he had something planned.

Sesshomaru came at her in a fast speed. He punched straight ahead making sure each blow should connect to his destinations. Kagome blocked and dodged many blows, Sesshomaru realize she was only focusing on his upper body, he then spin down and swung his leg at her legs putting her off balance and another hard fall on her already abusive bottom.

Kagome finally groaned as she rubbed a side of her offended butt. She learned how to control pain, but her butt have had enough.

"Look at your opponent fully. Not half of him" he scoffed _'She's amazing'_ thought Sesshomaru _'from all the beating I've been giving her, she has scream in pain once.'_

_**'It only mean our mate is a strong one'**_ said his youkai

Sesshomaru didn't like the fact that his youkai had chosen a human for a mate or the fact that he started falling for her, but he knew better than to argue. It's been over a month before she showed up he decided he will not fight his feelings. "Looks I'm going down the road father went through" he had said once

One night, he finally figured out why he couldn't wield Tetsaiga. It was simple, the blade was made to protect his father's human mate, and he Sesshomaru did not have someone to protect. Now he realize that he had been putting shame upon him and acting more like a brat instead of a Lord for chasing something so simple when he couldn't even touched it.

'I agree with you for once' Sesshomaru responded his youkai

"Dinner will be ready shortly my lord" said a servant that came into the Dojo

"You are dismiss" he said to both the servant and Kagome

Sesshomaru swiftly left without another word. "You are dismiss" Kagome mimicked as she got up on her feet and headed to her quarters.

"Hello lady Kagome" said the guards

"Hello guys, how was your day?" she asked with a warm smile

"Same as always" answered Akane.

Everyone in the Western Castle loved Kagome. That's mostly why she didn't quit her training. The only person that treated her like shit was Sesshomaru, even Jaken showed her kindness. "Well I'm off to take a bath, bye" she wave

"She's going into heat soon, you better tell Lord Sesshomaru Akane" said a guard

"Why me?"

"Because you're his favorite general and you better tell him soon" said another guard.

"Favorite general? I doubt it" scoffed Akane

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^

Kagome finished her shower and now was wearing one of her modern clothes. She had on some knee length black sweats that had Aeropostale written down the right leg in red letters. She had a red spaghetti strap tank top that showed some of her waist but passed her belly button and a pair of short red socks on and her Adidas sandals. She had her hair in a high ponytail.

Kagome's been walking for over 10 minutes; she realizes she was getting more lost. Shippou ran off with Rin, now she was stuck by herself and no servants around to help her. Kagome round another corner again. She started looking down on the ground. She missed Sango, Miroku, and her family already. She missed Ai and Juro and the little puppy, and Kaede. Kagome was so lost in thought that she didn't realize a Sesshomaru standing less than a yard away from her.

Sesshomaru was closing his door felt something walked into him and fell back down. He looked at the form of Kagome at his feet and once again on her butt. "You seem to love falling on your bottom a lot miko" he mused

"And it's always because of you" she stated irritably

"Excuse me, I do not recall me pushing you down, you walked into me" he stated calmly

Kagome got up and looked up at a very close Sesshomaru. His face was only a couple of inches from hers. "Umm" she lost her comeback. She stared at his perfect face. 'Yes, he's perfection' she thought

Sesshomaru took in her Vanilla scent. Yes, he loved it. Her scent carried a hint of spiciness in it and it was driving him crazy and her being this close was not helping.

Sesshomaru saw his hands slip behind her neck and pushed her toward his waiting lips. He kissed her softly. Something he didn't notice he had in him. He quickly withdrew and turned around the corner.

'What happened?' they both thought

Kagome realize she was just about to enjoy the kiss before he rudely interrupt. "Jerk" she mumbled. Kagome focused her senses and followed Sesshomaru's scent. "Thank you Juro for those lessons" said Kagome with a smile.

#$%^&

Kagome finally entered the eating area. "Finally" she breathed.

Sesshomaru walked next to her. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked in her ears

She blushed "yes I did" she responded shyly

**A/N: another Chapter done! I'm like working on another fanfic so that's why it's taking me a long time. REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

It has taken me a long time to actually get back on track with my stories. I actually had lost many ideas I had at first for the story, but here I am posting this chapter up all thanks to my Best friend/ Sister Akia for helping me.

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 18**

Kagome sigh for the 5th time in 15 minutes as she look outside her bedroom window, _'I wish I could travel again'_ she thought continuously while playing with her belly button ring. She has been in the palace for over a year now and she has completed her training. All the sudden, Sesshomaru, that moron, thought it would be best for Shippou to join the Western Lands Army and decided Shippou should attend his training and disciplines with the rest of the Army. Now she had to wait for him to complete his basic training, which was due in a month before she can get a month break to do what ever she pleases. No signs of Naraku or that new Kagura, she hasn't heard of any dangers. It seemed like it's peaceful, but she knew something was coming. She sighs again _'I'm getting nowhere.'_

"Come in Sesshomaru," called Kagome already sensing him.

Sesshomaru ever so gracefully walked into the large room and shut the door after him. "Kagome." He stated firmly

"Yes my lord?" asked Kagome innocently

"What have you done to my staff? They are…restless," he finally said in an even, firm tone.

"Hmm? What does that have to do with me, I didn't make them like that," Kagome smirked. She knew damn well it was her doing. She had a rare gift, who ever are close to her will be feeling her moods.

"Do not play dumb." Sesshomaru stated bluntly

Kagome sigh, she loved messing with her demon lord, "hers" she love the sound of that. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's not my fault that everyone has grown attached to me," Kagome said defensively.

Sesshomaru still had his blank mask in place staring down at her. Kagome who's been studying Sesshomaru can see the prick of annoyance that's completely shown in his eyes.

"Woman?" he said hard

Kagome rolled her eyes. _'Back to that woman, wench, name-callings again'_ Kagome thought. "Okay fine. I want to get the hell out of here. I want to travel. I need to move. I'm bored."

Sesshomaru simply raise one delicate silver brow at her. If only you can see steam coming out of peoples ears. Kagome growled loudly and attempted to push Sesshomaru out of the room. Sesshomaru still stood straight and solid like a glued statue.

"Woman?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room. You annoying bastard!" growled Kagome still trying to get him to move.

Sesshomaru's eyes clearly showed all the amusement he was getting from her. "You are too weak miko. You do know you're only human," He stated with a slight twitch on the corner of his lips

"I'm not weak, I'm just not trying to fry that arrogant ass of yours." Smirked Kagome

"Hn" he stated looking down at her just like before

If only looks could kill. Sesshomaru would have preferred to be sat like Inuyasha a thousand times. "Well, okay. You want to play rough?" Abruptly, Kagome's features changed.

"Sango my love, when will you ever grace me with that precious smile of yours," asked Miroku trying to lighten the mood.

"Whenever Kagome comes back, monk." She growled out

Miroku simply sighs. _'This is bad.'_

"I'm felling tired Inuyasha. Let's rest." Said Kikyo

"Yes, okay." He agreed dumbly. "We're stopping here for the rest of night." He called out to Miroku and Sango who were further up ahead.

"Inuyasha said we're stopping Sango dear." Said Miroku calmly trying not to get on her bad side.

Sango's veins started to twitch with irritation and anger. "We stopped about 4 hours ago. We're not getting anywhere." Sango growled out.

"Why you always bitching?" growled Inuyasha

"Me? BITCHING!" Sango started getting loud. Miroku quickly put an arm around Sango's waist to keep her from sending her Hiraikotsu flying at Inuyasha.

"You heard me." He replied

"You're the one who acts like a sick puppy. Following orders as your master lay it out on you. When Kagome use to ask for breaks you use to bite her head off. Now that your good for nothing walking zombie wants a break, you let her. I can't even look at your face." She growled out crying.

Miroku pulled her into his lap trying to calm her down. Inuyasha was angry, but he knew she spoke the truth. "I'm going to get dinner," he mumbled, and then he disappears.

"Kamis, if you can here me. I need your guidance to keep this pack together. Or bring Kagome back if you can," he whispered quietly to himself as he rocked Sango back to sleep.

Kikyo looked at the scene uninterested. _'This people are starting to get on my last nerves. Kagome was my copy, I'm the original, and I'm alive again, but then why are they acting like that bitch was their everything.'_ She sucked her teeth out of anger. _'That bitch better stay dead. If she doesn't, I'll be the next one to kill her. As weak as she is, it'll be a surprise if she lasted more than ten minutes.' _She smirked as she started the fire.

" Lady Himeka, we have arrived at the Western Lands." Said a general.

"Good, time to see how my betrove is fairing," said a lady with beautiful pale skin and long jet-black hair passed her bottom. He eyes were blue and had pink lips. She had blue and black jagged lines on each cheek and black circle and a blue star in the middle. She was the princess of the Northern Lands.

BOOM!

The noises echoed through the walls of the palace. Everyone stopped his or her movements to here what happened next. When no other noise followed, everyone shook their heads and continued with their businesses.

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least and for the first time since life started, it actually showed in his face. A red demonness was staring down at him on the marble floor with a smirk on her face.

"You wanted hard baby, and now you can't handle me?" Kagome whispered sexily in his ears and pouted after.

Sesshomaru couldn't understand, he never knew she had demon powers; it completely caught him off guard. Sesshomaru felt himself turning hard and he couldn't stop it. He was attracted to dangerous things and Kagome might look harmless, but dangerous. Before Kagome could blank, she found herself on her bed under Sesshomaru. She could feel the blush creeping up her face.

Sesshomaru smirked down at his angel, yes she was his, human or not, she will belong to him. He will wait the next full moon to take her. Sesshomaru attacked Kagome's lips with such hunger that it caught Kagome totally of guard. Kagome started getting aroused with how fierce he was. She moaned when he began to roughly suck on her neck leaving small marks wherever his lips touch. Kagome's fingers were one with his perfect silver hair as she pulled him roughly toward her lips again. Kagome felt she was on fire. She opened Sesshomaru's top to feel his perfect smooth skin under her palms. She was feeling bold and was about to pull the top of when they heard a knock and froze.

"Fuck" Kagome growled. She never wanted a male so bad in her life. Not even Inuyasha. Now some fucker was ruining her moments.

Sesshomaru smirked down at her half clouded eyes; her scent of arousal was rolling of her in waves. "We have time my Kagome." He kissed her on the lips again and smoothly got up and fixed his shirt.

Sesshomaru opened the door and didn't budge. It just couldn't be. "Sesshomaru, you are more handsome than I last saw you, I believe we have preparations to do for our mating ceremony. You do remember right?" Said a jolly voice.

Being in her demon state, Kagome heard every word and was shock and hurt to a whole other level. Once again, she falls for another only to have her heart walked upon. When it was with Inuyasha, it was his dead lover, and now with Sesshomaru, it's his betrove.

Kagome changed back to her human state and hid her youki well. Juro tortured her, so that such feelings aren't supposed to affect her. She watched, as Sesshomaru seems to be frozen in time and decided to go for a run. She went to her closet ad changed into a black knee length sweats and her black sports bra. Her belly button ring shines as the sun touches it; she wore only studs in her ears and wore her eyebrow ring. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked to the door. She walked right passed Sesshomaru and right by the women at the door with no care in the world.

"Excuse me, but who are you? And why are you in Sesshomaru's room?" asked the lady

Kagome stared down at the women. "I should be asking you who the hell you are and why the fuck you standing in front of MY room." Growled Kagome. She felt a raw power trying to force it's way up, but she easily ignored it.

"I am princess Himeka of the Northern Lands," said the women proudly with a smirk

"And I don't give a fuck." Said Kagome and smirked as she saw the woman's face fell. Kagome turned her heels proudly as she walked toward the entrance, the last thing she heard was Sesshomaru asking, "What are you doing here?"

It's been a VERY long time since I updated, but I got my story back on track and I will update early and much faster. Thanks for reviewing. ~ * Lolo * ~


	19. Chapter 19

Here's another chapter for you. REVIEW! And remember I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

**Chapter 19**

Shippou made his way to Sesshomaru's study and knocked on the door lightly. At Sesshomaru's command, Shippou walked through the enormous doors with Rin by his side. As soon as Rin saw Sesshomaru's face, she turned her head toward the floor not to look at him. "We are back from our trip." He finally said eyeing that Northern Princess that was sitting in the corner of the room. "Rin and I will take our leave now." Said Shippou as Rin pulled him roughly.

Ever since Lady Himeka arrived at the castle, Rin changed. She hated the woman and wanted Lord Sesshomaru to get rid of her. Then her hatred turned toward Sesshomaru, for still letting the woman around. "You should have just said we're back and good bye." Rin complained. "I can't even stand looking at him anymore." Rin said through clenched teeth. She was trying so hard not to cry. "He betrayed Kagome, after she promised to be my mother and he promised to mate her. He's a liar. I hate him." Rin finally breathe while tears are flowing down her cheeks.

"Rin. Didn't I tell you never to use that word; hate is a very strong word. Do not let the bitterness get the best of you." Kagome said walking down the hallway.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Rin bowed in regret

"Rin, its fine. Since I did promise to be your mom, I can still do that." Kagome said with an encouraging smile

"Thank you!" Rin smiled.

"Let's go to my room, we can have dinner there." Kagome smiled as she played with both kids hair.

"That was quite rude of Rin Sesshomaru." Said Lady Himeka

"This Sesshomaru does not care of your opinion. This Sesshomaru is finishing this letter and send you home." Sesshomaru said coldly

"I can't believe you don't love me! I'm a powerful demonness. I'm everything someone should want. We were promised to marry each other!" said Himeka

"This Sesshomaru does not love you and will never do. This Sesshomaru's beast has chosen another to be my and his mate. This Sesshomaru's father had made the arranged marriage with your father. Well, father is dead and his arrangement no longer stands by law. After this Sesshomaru send you back and you dare to come to this land without an invitation or emergency, it will be war." Sesshomaru finished and handed her the letter.

"It's that bitch isn't it. The weird girl I saw when I first came here. Why Sesshomaru? What does that bitch has that-" Lady Himeka was cut of the clawed hands gripping her neck.

"Do not insult Kagome in my presence. She is the one this Sesshomaru and this Sesshomaru's beast have chosen and not you leave with the little dignity you have left." Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru, please." Himeka begged

"Your carriage awaits you. I will see you out. Leave this palace." He growled

Sesshomaru led Lady Himeka to the front gates and watched her get into the carriage. As soon as she was out of sight, he quickly made his way toward Kagome's room. _**'I hope mate is as forgiving as we believe or else you have dug a hole for us and I will kill you before you can get out.' **_Growled his beast.

Sango felt like she was lost. She felt like she was missing something. If it weren't for Miroku, she believes that she would have gone insane a long time ago. _'Was I meant to loose everyone that matters to me? Kohaku? My Village? And now Kagome?'_ Sango fought the urge to just fall over ad cry. She wanted to be strong, she has a feeling she will see Kagome again, and the best way to do that is by surviving and staying strong.

"We're taking a break." Sango heard Inuyasha call out. She resists the urge to bite his head of and reluctantly agreed.

"Well at least we found two shards earlier before the witch demands a rest," said Miroku trying to get her to smile and it worked

"You're an idiot, you know that monk?" Sango asked with a warm smile

"If the idiot yet handsome monk Miroku makes you smile like you are now, then I'll always be him. Just for you." He said softly

Sango felt the blush creeping up and then she felt sad, Kagome was the girl in the group that blushes quite easily. "Aww, what's wrong now my lovely slayer?" asked a pouted Miroku

Sango laughed full heartedly. "I was just remembering how easy it was to get Kagome to blush," and she laughed again. Then Inuyasha appeared in the clearing with big, fat fishes for everyone. "Looks like we're going to eating some good food tonight." Miroku smiled to her.

All the sudden, Sango hugged Miroku tightly and buried her face at the crook of his neck. Miroku was surprised at the sudden action but quickly recovered when she spoke. "I don't want to loose you to Miroku" she whispered to him.

Miroku looked down at the woman hugging him and hugged her back. "You won't. The only way we can be separated is if we don't defeat Naraku or don't do in time." He said softly to her. "But for now, let's make our journey together a little more comfortable_**. Okay Sango?"**_ asked Miroku emphasizing the last part already knowing his Sango.

"I'm not making any promises, but I will try." She finally said.

"That's better than a 'no' my love." Miroku smiled as he released Sango so they can start the fire.

Sesshomaru made his way as quickly as he can to Kagome's door. He knocked softly and entered on command. Normally, he would have just opened the door and entered as he wish, but in the position he has put himself, he better put his pride and ego down or else his beast will cause him great displeasures to say the least.

The first person Sesshomaru's eyes settled on was Kagome's unemotional ones, then Rin's eyes which held so much hatred toward him and Shippou's eyes which were confused. Sesshomaru took a step toward Kagome with his arms out. He can see the confused look she gave him and then was replaced by anger.

"So, you're Himeka finally left?" she asked rudely definitely pushing his buttons.

"She was betrove to me by my father. Arrange mating you can call it, but she didn't realize that by the death of my father before the arrangement could have taken place meant it no longer stands. I sent her away; she will never come back until I throw some type of feast or a ball or when it's time for the lords to pay visits." Sesshomaru finally said hoping that would help him for her to forgive him. If it were in the old days, he definitely would have not told her this whole paragraph. _**'There's no reason to tell her that you might have just started a war between the West and North because of her.'**_ His beast thought. _'Hn'_ Sesshomaru agreed.

'_That's probably the longest statement Sesshomaru have ever said in his whole life.'_ Thought Kagome and she looked down at the kids and realize the same thought was going through their heads. "How badly do you want me to forgive you?" Kagome finally asked.

"I might have just started a war just for you woman, what more do you want?" asked Sesshomaru feeling his patience running thin.

'_**Why'd you tell her idiot!'**_ his beast growled

'_It might help us to get her to forgive us.'_ He replied calmly

"Are you blaming me? Whose fault is that Sesshomaru? And can you please explain to me how you think you might have started a war?" Kagome asked seriously not liking the idea of a battle, especially Sesshomaru in it.

"By choosing you…I rejected Lady Himeka and sent her back to her lands and wrote a threaten letter to her father that if she were to come to these lands without me approving she will die. By rejecting that mating ceremony…Lord Hazuki might declare a violation of an arrangement and declares a war." Sesshomaru finally finished.

"But didn't you say since your father had died, the deal should be off." Kagome said

"Yes, but my father was the one that proposed the deal in the first place, and if a Lord declares war, you must fight or forfeit your lands. I have no doubt that we will trash the North though." Said Sesshomaru arrogantly.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Why didn't you send her back the same day? You didn't even introduce me Sesshomaru! I felt like I was living another fairy tale life and reality hit me again, except this time it wasn't with Inuyasha but with you." Kagome finished softly. She knew she was going against all the training she had received by opening herself to him like that, but she loved him and wants to be able to trust him too.

"I was simply caught of guard miko, just like when you transformed, which we need to talk about. This Sesshomaru apologizes."

Kagome giggled. "You were doing fine before in first person; please don't switch to third person." She giggled some more and her face went serious. "Why'd you choose me Sesshomaru?"

He growled. He knew she would make him admit his feelings in order for him to fully get her forgiveness. "Because I can miko." He said smoothly

Kagome frowned. "Well, in that case, I'm not someone you can just claim!" she yelled, "You can show yourself out!" she growled

Sesshomaru sigh, _**'it's now or never pup!" **_his beast growled. "Kagome. I love you."

"Don't you fucking Kagome me you Bast-…what…what did you just say?" asked Kagome again.

"You heard miko, I will not repeat myself."

Kagome knew not to push it. It probably took a lot of courage just to let out those three words. She embraced him in a tight hug and kissed on passionately on the lips. "I love you too." She smiled.

"Mama, we're still in the room." Shippou finally said.

Kagome jumped off Sesshomaru, she definitely forgot about them. Sesshomaru looked over to Rin whose eyes no longer held hate. "I apologize Rin, but if I were to throw her out like you suggested, that would have been dishonorable of me and that could have definitely started a war." He explained

"It's okay. You're going to mate Kagome now and we will be an official family." She smiled. She could be mistaking for Kagome and Sesshomaru's daughter if someone didn't know the truth. Rin looked so much like Kagome and her silver tips and marking she got from Sesshomaru's bonding ceremony makes her look like his daughter.

"Rin's right mama, we will be a family. Let's go out to the garden Rin." Shippou suggested and they made their way out of the room.

After they were gone, Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru. "So, what's this about mating?" asked Kagome innocently

"The next full moon." He replied

Kagome thought for a minute, "that's tomorrow, and it's my birthday also." She smiled _'I get birthday sex!'_ she thought with a grin.

"Well, I guess you better start packing your stuff because after tomorrow, you will be staying in my room." He smirked

Kagome smiled and kissed him. She couldn't wait.

"I can't believe Sesshomaru declined me! He chose that bitch over me! We will start a war and that bitch is going to die! I hate her." Lady Himeka whispered to herself.

"I couldn't help but eavesdrop," said a man's voice

"How…how did you get in here?" yelled Himeka readying herself to scream for the guards.

"I'm just trying to help you. You wanted to destroy Kagome right, the very woman Sesshomaru chose over you?" asked the person

"Yes, I want that bitch to die" Himeka growled forgetting all about the man intruding.

"You're not the only one. She has the rest of my jewel shards. I'm planning a final battle, I will keep you update, we can join forces Lady Himeka." The man suggested

"Why are you making such an offer?" Himeka asked uncertain.

"You know very well that the Northern Lands cannot win a war against the west. You will need all the help you can get."

"What about you? You're trying to say you can defeat them by yourself?" asked Himeka with a scoff.

"That's what I was saying. I can't win alone and neither can you. So why not join forces. I get the rest of the Jewel shards and you get Kagome out of the way and have Sesshomaru to yourself." He said confidently.

"Very well, what should I know you by?" Himeka asked

"Call me Naraku."

Thank you for reviewing this far into my story! I really hope that you enjoy reading this story and if there is anything I should change or fix besides my grammar, I know I suck and I try to fix it whenever I fall on a mistake. But if there were anything else, I would love to know.

**THANK YOU and REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

I'm on the roll! This will be my third chapter that I wrote in a row without getting tired! Thank you for being patient and review this story this far! Thanks again and Review!

Chapter 20

"Another jewel shard!" exclaimed Sango happily

"My, you're in a good mood today Sango baby." Said Miroku with a smirk

"I don't know why but I feel like something good is happening today." Sango smiled

"To us?" Miroku asking hopefully

"Get your head out of the gutter monk! And no, not us, someone else." Sango explained

"Enough talking! Lets get a move on!" Inuyasha screamed at the couple that was slightly falling behind.

Sango's hands turned into a fist and relax suddenly. "This is a good day, so calm down Sango, smile, and try to be happy." She smiled, and whispered to herself through gritting teeth

Miroku looked over Sango and smiled at her effort of not killing Inuyasha. He swings his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. "Let's go wife, we have a journey to complete." Miroku smiled at her blush

Sango turned her face the opposite direction avoiding Miroku's eyes so she wouldn't turn any redder than she already is. As the minutes fly by, Sango got more comfortable in his arms and relaxed into him and smiled.

Kagome was a very happy girl today. It's her birthday, she's going to be mated to Sesshomaru, and she didn't think her day could get any better, but this morning, Rin and Shippou brought her breakfast in bed and even Sesshomaru attend. She feels like she belongs with them. Besides her birthday preparations, something else was also going on and she didn't know about because the cooks were making a lot more food then she could think of.

"Sesshomaru?" called Kagome peaking through the double doors of his study.

"Come in Kagome." He said calmly sending shivers down her spine.

"Is there something else happening that I don't now about?" Kagome asked him suspiciously

"The lords and their lady, princesses and princes, representatives and other beings will be attending our ball that will also be happening today." Sesshomaru said to her

"How come you never told me? I don't do well with crowds." Kagome pleaded

"I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary. When a Lord has chosen a mate, he must throw a ball, in your words, a dance to announce it." He said as if it weren't a problem for her.

Kagome then felt sad, Sesshomaru was throwing a ball so that their matting will be announce, yet everyone but her friends will be attending. "Why didn't you tell me? I have people to invite too." She said with a frown

"Shippou took care of that, and don't worry, I sent a letter to the companions you used to travel with." Sesshomaru said calmly and then eyes narrowed when Kagome had a frown on her face instead of a smile "What is the matter Kagome?" he asked confused.

"You're inviting your brother and his bitch?" Kagome growled out.

Sesshomaru felt a little pain where his heart should be. Kagome saw the prick of hurt in his eyes and her anger melted. "It's not that I'm not over them Sesshomaru, it's just that they believe I was dead and I wanted it to stay like that until the final battle with Naraku." Kagome finally said and Sesshomaru's mask was back to place.

"Hn. I did not invite the hanyou and his mate. I only told Akane to give the letter to the monk or the slayer only when Inuyasha nor Kikyo is not present." He explained, "I figured they are the ones you consider friends."

"Oh. Thank you Sesshomaru!" she hugged him. He smiled in her hair and then pulled back his usual mask when she faced him. "I'll let you finish." Kagome mumbled with a blush

"That would be best unless you would allow me to take sometime off our mating to finish these scrolls." He smiled. It was rare that he smiled and Kagome loved it. She blushed and mumbled something about a _'perverted youkai' _as she walk out of the study. Before Kagome could get far, Sesshomaru pulled her back into the room and closed the double doors and pushes her against them.

Kagome could not stop herself blushing. "What's the matter Sesshomaru?"

"I forgot to tell you that you're going into heat and that will affect the male staff in this castle." He stated

"I know, but I will not be bleeding, trust me, they will be fine." She smiled

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked definitely confused.

"I'm on this pill called birth control from my time, it keeps me from getting pregnant or having 'pups' as you dogs called it." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You never want pups?" Sesshomaru asked seriously

Kagome couldn't stop laughing. "Of course I do! And plus you need an heir. I will stop taking the pills when I'm ready to be a mother." She simply told him

"When might that be?"

"After the final battle with Naraku. I would love a pup now, but if I were to get pregnant, Naraku will choose that moment of weakness to attack, and plus, if you feel like you have just created a war, getting pregnant will not be the smartest idea." Kagome rambled on

Sesshomaru understand what she was saying, but he wanted to be a father. At the same time, he surely knows that he wouldn't want to put the people he cares about in danger. He sighs and kissed her long and passionately. "Okay, this Sesshomaru agrees with you." He stated

Kagome rolled her eyes, "no third person please." She breathed out. Then a knock came. Kagome opened a door to see Shippou. He wasn't little anymore; he was just a couple inches shorter than Inuyasha. When they say demons go through a growth spurt, they weren't kidding.

"The Lords and their Lady have arrived father. Should I prepare a meeting in the garden in the East in about two hours?" he asked formally. He smiled at Kagome's shocked face.

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru who looked very please, "what did you do to my Son?" She asked disbelievingly

"He joined this Sesshomaru's army and he is now this Sesshomaru's son, he must carry himself as such." He said proudly. It took just the dirty look from Kagome to make him realize he has just spoken in third person again. " I apologize, I meant _**my**_ army and _**my**_son."

Kagome smiled as if she had just win the noble peace prize. "Thank you, and yes Shippou, you may," Kagome answered for Sesshomaru

Shippou nodded and left in a puff of smoke. "I'm so proud of him." Kagome said dramatically.

"Go bathe woman and get dress, also, you will not be wearing your future clothing." And that brought Kagome back to reality.

"What? Are you crazy? You expect me to wear those little colorful kimonos?" Kagome asked with a pout.

"No, I notice your change of colors, I'm sure you will find the one that _**I**_ had picked out for you appropriate." He smiled and kissed her a last time before dismissing her.

"Are we going to match?" Kagome asked in a schoolgirl tone

Sesshomaru sweat dropped animatedly. " Not really woman, go and get prepared."

"Wait, can I still wear my earrings?" she asked hoping he said yes because the last time she removed them, even after a year of healing, they hurt when you leave them without any earring for more than six hours.

"Do as you wish miko, I will come pick you up in two hours." He said as he returned to quickly finish the last of his papers.

"What are we going to tell Inuyasha?" Sango whispered

"Well his busy with Kikyo at the moment." Miroku said in disgust. "Let's leave him a letter of us visiting your village and that we will be back in two weeks." Miroku suggested

"What if he comes to look for us?" Sango asked wearily

"Why would he, he has Kikyo to keep him busy. I would be surprise if he realize that we're gone." He smirked

"Okay, we must leave now." Sango growled. "Finish that letter monk."

"I'm done." He said as he fold the piece of paper and put that 'pen' object he had gotten from Kagome back into his kimono.

"Kirara, let us go," Sango whispered

"Why do you think Sesshomaru sent his general to give _**us **_an invitation and not Inuyasha? We're only humans, why would he invite us?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea, but I hope his not planning on cooking us for his feast because he seemed to always want a piece of us when we interact." Sango whispered a little shaky

Miroku laughed full heartedly. "You are one piece of work Sango." Miroku said as his hands itched closer to his destination.

Sango's giggles were replaced by a vicious growl and smacked Miroku so hard that some of the night creatures took to the sky in search of the noise. "Pervert" she mumbled.

"Ah, it was worth it." He mumbled dreamingly.

I didn't want to continue on with the story in this chapter, so review on to see what else happened! THANK YOU again for being really patient with this story and REVIEWING. It is my first fanfic and I hope you all can excuse my bad grammar. THANK YOU and REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

**I know I really am taking long to update and I'm sorry. The reason is my computer broke down guys and I have to type it on my phone, which by the way is hard to do, especially when each chapter is like 4-6 pages long. I'm not giving up on the story, and I will try to update as fast as I can so please guys, don't kill me. **

**Chapter 21**

Finally it was time for everyone to get ready for the big part of the day. Kagome couldn't hold down her excitement as she peak down the room with some much people. She was a little nervous, but she couldn't wait.

"My Lady! You have to get dress quickly!" a servant screamed in shock

Kagome rolled her eyes but obeyed. She was pushed into her room to change into a silver and black kimono. She had about 2 layers on already and she refused to wear another, so they just added the main layer on top. The kimono was beautiful with black complicated designs. On the back of the kimono was the crescent moon and on the front top left side of her breast was her birthmark. Her hair was braided and was put up in a tight bun with little hair left out that was curled and fell around her face. She threatening to kill the servants if they put the white make up on her face, so she took out her future make-up kit and applied some silver and black eye shadow on and applied eyeliner and mascara.

Kagome put on her black with silver lining flats that she had brought from the future. She had on long sliver earrings with matching necklace and black studs in her other piercings. She put a tiny two-head earring on her eyebrow, which looked like two sparkles instead of two balls. She had on multi silver and black bangles on both her right and left wrist and made sure she snuck a watch that she believes had the right time. She took a look at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"You look beautiful, my lady," a servant complimented with a bow

"Thank you, and would it kill you to call me Kagome?" Kagome asked slightly annoyed

"No, my lady, but I must show you the respect you deserve."

"Well, I want to be called Kagome, and that is my order." Kagome said firmly

"Yes, my lady-" Kagome gave her a sharp look "I mean Lady Kagome."

"Well, it's better than my lady" Kagome whispered to herself

"How long do you think it's going to take until Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru come down Miroku?" asked Sango nervously

"Not long, Kagome said she was going to track us down after the meeting, instead she had sent a servant to tell us she was going to rest, and so we just have to enjoy ourselves and party." Miroku smiled

"All around us are demons, I can't enjoy myself." Sango bit out

"Look, there are humans here." Miroku pointed

"Still, there are more demons." Sango argued back. Miroku sighs and wrapped his arms around her waist and simply offered his company.

"So, all this time both of you guys knew where Kagome was, but didn't trust me enough to let me know she was okay." A grumpy voice said behind the couple

"I wouldn't jump to conclusion Kouga, we just found out ourselves." Miroku said quickly before Sango

"You lie; Kagome wouldn't hide away from her two best friends." Kouga growled

Before Miroku could respond, Sango beat him to it. "Just because you just found out Kagome chose Lord Sesshomaru as her mate and didn't pick you doesn't mean you have to be a fucking jerk."

Kouga simply stared down the girl and sighs. "You're right, but I don't want to lose her, she's my woman."

"Kouga-"

"No, I will not lose her to HIM!" Kouga growled out cutting of Sango

"Kouga, you are going to make the worst mistake of your life if you decide to challenge Lord Sesshomaru for Kagome and you know it well, you have Ayame." Miroku tried to reason

"You think I'm weak?" he growled out "I don't want AYAME!" he raised his voice that kind of attracted some attention around them

Sango looked around them and notice people pause to stare at them. "Kouga, put your voice down, you're attracting attention." Sango bit out harshly

"DO. NOT. TELL. ME. WHAT TO DO." He growled louder. You could feel the anger rolling of Kouga.

"Miroku, this is bad," Sango whispered to Miroku.

As if on cue, one of the guards walked up to the group, "Is there a problem here?" he questioned eyeing Lord Kouga

"No, not at all." Miroku quickly said.

"It is time Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he, Rin, and Shippou walked through the doors. All three of them were wearing silver and black.

"Mom, why is that you don't look stuff under those Kimonos?" Rin asked suspiciously

"That's because I have a total of three layers on, it's too hot for 5 or 6 of these cotton Kimonos, and I want to be able to walk around freely." She smiled at Rin's pouting face.

Rin looked down at her stuff form, "Father that's not fair." She pouted at him

"I'm sorry Rin; Kagome does not follow the rules." He smirked at his soon to be mate. "Let's get going."

"You look beautiful koi," complimented Sesshomaru in her ears.

Kagome blushed and pecked him on the lips. "Thank you."

Jaken walked ahead the family so he could make the announcement of their arrivals. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru and his soon to be mate, the Shikon Miko, Protector of the Shikon Jewel, Lady Kagome, Lord and Lady's adoptive children Lord Shippou and Lady Rin."

There were loud applauses, some people looked at the family with jealousy, some looked at them happily, and some people were just shock that Lord Sesshomaru had taken a human a mate.

They walked together down the stairs with Shippou and Rin in the front and Kagome and Sesshomaru following suit a step behind. As soon as their foot touched the marble floor, everyone wanted to shake their hands and talked.

"She probably thinks she's all that, I fucking hate her." Lady Himeka said to the other Ladies.

"She is beautiful," Lady Miki of the north said and several other ladies around her also agreed

"MOTHER!" screech lady Himeka

"It's my opinion, you're young Himeka, I don't understand why we're going to war with the West, and you can find another man." Said Miki

"I wanted Lord Sesshomaru, so if I can't have him, she won't either." Himeka said not believing her mother

"In the end, we're going to lose." Lady Miki said and turned around heading toward Kagome.

"I never thought I'll finally reach the day that I got tired of talking." Kagome said to Sesshomaru

He gave her a real smile and kissed her forehead, "soon koi, soon." He whispered to her, causing her to blush

"You guys must be soul mates if Sesshomaru actually smiled." Lady Miki said to the couple. "I am Lady Miki of the North," she introduced herself

"Hi, I'm Kagome...err…-"

"Lady of the West" Sesshomaru finished for her in a firm tone.

"I'm not here to cause trouble Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't think you would judge me just because my daughter and husband have lost their minds." Lady Miki said while her smile faltered a little.

Kagome felt sympathy for the woman, "It's not your fault right? Daughters can be a pain to make them happy and guys can be…hard headed." Kagome giggle as she tried to lighten the mood.

Lady Miki was shocked, but she also giggles. "I like you Kagome, maybe after this whole thing blows over, we can become friends." And with that she walked off.

Lady Himeka stared hard at her mother's back while she talks to Kagome and giggling. _'That bitch, I can't believe the words that come out her mouth.'_ Kagome caught the eyes of Lady Himeka's furious ones and flinched.

"Sesshomaru, why do you think Lady Himeka looks at her mother with suck furious eyes?" Kagome asked

"I don't know mate, don't worry yourself with her, how about we count down to the time I get to make you mine." Sesshomaru whispered to her

Kagome blushed. "Okay. I'm going to fins Sango and Miroku."

"Okay, **stay out of trouble**." He said firmly to her

She giggles and kissed him softly on the lips "yes dear." Sesshomaru watched her go and as soon as he turned around, he was surrounded my Lords and Representatives to talk business.

***&&*^()(*()**

"Miroku! Sango!" yelled Kagome as she ran toward them

"Kagome!" laughed Sango as she hugged her

"How are you fairing Kagome?" asked Miroku

"Better than I was before. How about you guys?"

"We're fine. Kikyo has Inuyasha on a string and controls him like a doll." Sango huff

Kagome's eyes looked down. "I left him. I remember the promise that I would never leave his side, and I did." She whispered

"Kagome, he left you to die, he chose Kikyo over you, why are you blaming yourself for something he put himself through." said Sango

"Kagome, your big heart will lead you to nothing but trouble, I'm sure you know that now." Miroku added

Kagome slowly nodded and smiled. "How long are you guys going to stay?"

"We were thinking about a five days and leave so we can be back, but now that I know you're alive, I really don't want to leave you again." Sango said sadly

Kagome gave her a small smile of her own. "We will meet at the final battle. The way things are looking, I figure it won't be much longer now."

"I guess we will but Kagome I heard a couple of Lords were talking about allying with the West for a war, I don't want you to get involve." Miroku said with concern

"I'm already involved. Lady Himeka was suppose to be the one mating with Sesshomaru because back when they were young, they were suppose to mate, but I came along and Sesshomaru sent her away and she is angry, so her and her father declared war." Kagome finally took a deep breath

"Why does trouble always follow you Kagome?" asked Sango with a smile

"I have no idea, but Sesshomaru is here to protect me." She said with confident

"Do you really know Sesshomaru that much to really trust him Kagome?" asked Miroku

"Yes, and I love him. I'm serious when I say I really do. Don't you guys trust my choices?" Asked Kagome a little hurt.

"Of course we do, but I just wanted to hear it personally from you." Said Miroku

Kagome looked at her watch and smiled. "It's time to retire; I'll see you guys in 3 days."

"Why so long?" asked Sango in shock

"Well because that's how long it takes for the mating ceremony takes." She said

"I wish you luck Kagome and Congratulations." Said Sango while her and Miroku gave Kagome a knowing smile

"Thank you." Blushed Kagome as she ran to Sesshomaru

**!#$%^&*(_)**

Jaken cleared his throat and announced loudly, "My Lord and Lady will retire now." The room was filled with applause and cheering. "You may continue to enjoy yourselves." Sesshomaru added and lead Kagome away.

Kagome didn't know she could be more embarrassed than she is at the moment. Her whole face was as red a tomato. "You should breathe Kagome." Smiled Sesshomaru

"Now that I'm here, maybe we should wait. Be-" Kagome was cut off by a passionate kiss which made her knees go week.

"Did I say let's wait? I say let's do it." Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru carried her to their room.

**The Next Chapter is when the mating actually starts and I already typed 3 pages already. I'm really sorry because I have to make you guys wait so long and I apologize again, but like I said before, I don't have a computer so I have to type things on my phone and send it to my email, and I have to go through all these reviewing and then go to my school and eventually post it. It's really a lot of work so please be patient with me. Thank you and REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

I finally update! Sorry for all the reviewers that's been waiting, but as I said before, I don't have a computer so I have to type things on my phone and use my school computer to edit and post. It's a very LONG PROCESS by the way.

I want to give a big **THANK YOU** to **Ashleigh** who e-mailed me a great idea for my story not too long ago and **I LOVED IT!** So I decided to go along with that idea, but don't worry, I'm still going with the original way, but I wanted to add her idea, which **I LIKE! **So **THANK YOU** again Ashleigh!

**Last Chapter: **

_Jaken cleared his throat and announced loudly, "My Lord and Lady will retire now." The room was filled with applause and cheering. "You may continue to enjoy yourselves." Sesshomaru added and lead Kagome away. _

_Kagome didn't know she could be more embarrassed than she is at the moment. Her whole face was as red a tomato. "You should breathe Kagome." Smiled Sesshomaru _

"_Now that I'm here, maybe we should wait. Be-" Kagome was cut off by a passionate kiss which made her knees go week._

"_Did I say let's wait? I say let's do it." Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru carried her to their room. _

**NOW…**

**Chapter 22**

Lady Himeka couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had actually taken Kagome over her! About 10 minutes after Sesshomaru and Kagome left, Lady Himeka paced back and forth continuously as she thinks of a ways to get Sesshomaru away from Kagome.

'_Fresh air will do me some good.'_ Himeka thought to herself as she makes her way out through the doors to the garden. "I can't let them mate tonight! I just can't! Everything I've been waiting for is all gone! I must kill her before she mates him." She chants to herself. Lady Himeka took out a small tainted part of the Shikon Jewel Naraku had given to her when they decided to join forces. "Looks like I'm going to use you after all." Himeka pierced the jewel through her skin and it flowed to her heart. Everything seemed too quite. Not a minute after, Himeka pulse once, twice and then a third time. The Jewel started feeding on Himeka's tainted heart, giving her dark energy and urging her to break the mating ceremony. "Sesshomaru, you're mine." Himeka growled and jumped up to find the room.

**!#$%^&*()#$%^&*()(#$%&*&*%^^&*(&*_**

Sesshomaru was abusing Kagome's neck when something felt wrong. "Sesshomaru, I feel a tainted Jewel Shard coming toward us, fast!" Kagome yelled in alarm

"Is it Naraku?" Sesshomaru growled not loving the fact someone will dare to make them postpone their mating. "If it is, I will torture him to death for disrupting us."

"No it's not. There's only on shard! DUCK!" screamed Kagome. Just when Sesshomaru ducked a long spear flew right above his head. Just then, Lady Himeka opened the door further. You can actually see the evil aura of the jewel that cloaked Himeka as she looked ready to kill.

"What is the meaning of this Himeka?" asked Sesshomaru who was already dressed. As soon as Sesshomaru had said those words, Himeka went back to normal and flew toward Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I love you! I can't let you take her! You have to choose me! We were meant to be together, why are you turning you back on me Sesshomaru? I LOVE YOU!" She yelled even louder.

By the time Himeka stopped talking, Kagome was already dressed in a tight fitting pants and shirt and her snickers just in case she had to fight. Her bow and arrow where ready to fire at any minute, but Himeka didn't even noticed the change as she only focused on Sesshomaru.

"No." Sesshomaru said coldly

"No?" asked Himeka

"hn"

"WHY SESSHOMARU? It's because of her right?" Himeka asked as her jewel's evil aura started cloaking her once again. "I will kill her okay? Then we can be together. You won't have to be confused anymore." Himeka whispered. As soon as Himeka stopped talking, a powerful purified arrow zoomed right by her face causing a hot pressure wind. Himeka was shocked, _'when did she dressed? When did she arm herself?'_ Himeka took a long in the mirror across the room and saw half her face was red, almost like she had been burned.

"Lucky for you it will heal, I will give you a chance, leave now or you won't walk out of here alive." Kagome growled

"Sesshomaru, come with me." Himeka pleaded over and over again.

Sesshomaru was so angry; he was wasting all his energy fighting his youkai to stay in its cage instead on Kagome. Their mating ceremony was ruined, now that Himeka thought that he would turn his back on Kagome to go with her? Before Sesshomaru replied, another arrow let loose and Himeka felt another hot pressure on the same side of her face, but this time, the pain was twice as much and she cried out hold the side of her face, which had some bleeding.

"I will burn that half of your face with no problem if you don't get out my sight." Kagome said dangerously as she tries to push down a dark energy was forcing its way up.

"I'm not leaving without Sesshomaru by my side, so I have to get rid of you!" Himeka yelled laughing hysterically.

Just when she was about to attack, the Jewel was pulled from her heart toward Kagome's hands and it shattered. "Looks like Naraku gave you a fake jewel." Kagome mocked. "You allied yourself with that monster?"

"I allied myself with no one! You broke my jewel!" Himeka screeched

"Only Naraku have these fake jewels Himeka, I guess that's why your father was gloating. You just put your secret out." Kagome smirked.

Himeka was going into rage. Her eyes bleed red as she made a bee line for Kagome. Just when she was about to attack- **"HIMEKA!" **screamed a woman's voice

Kagome looked toward the door and noticed many guards, lords and ladies, and other people including Juro, Miroku, Sango, and Ai looking horrifying scene. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lady Miki screamed in shock.

Before anyone could say something, Sesshomaru's evil aura started slipping his control and dripping out slowly. "LEAVE!" Sesshomaru boomed causing everyone to run. Never had Sesshomaru ever yell or raise his voice since he was a toddler. Himeka knew when to run, she didn't think twice as she jumped from the balcony and ran toward the forest.

Sesshomaru walked to the door and shut it slowly. "I am sorry Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly despite the rage he was feeling.

"I don't mind, life can't be without a challenge, at least we know who she had allied herself with. Sesshomaru the final battle will be brutal." Kagome said worriedly

"Don't worry about it now. Rest Kagome." He whispered to her.

"I didn't get my birthday sex or my mating mark, so I'm not resting until we finish what we started." Kagome said stubbornly

"No, you will rest"

"No I will not. You said the full moon is when you're at your most powerful state, let's just do it. I'm not hurt or exhausted." Kagome whined

Not long after, Kagome found herself pinned under a half naked Sesshomaru. "Even if Himeka tried to ruin it, everything will be worth it."

Just when Sesshomaru started on Kagome's neck again the door was knocked loudly. "Damn, Fucking Son of a Bitch! Can't we fucking have a time to ourselves?" Kagome said harshly

A now dressed Sesshomaru opened the door to see Akane. "My Lord, Thousands of Demons are attacking, our soldiers and other lords are fighting now, and we need your assistance." Akane said in a rush

Sesshomaru couldn't be angrier.

**!##$%^&*(&*%$()!%$%^&*&**(^&%$%$#$)**

"Where did all those demons come from Sango!" yelled Miroku as he threw another set of sutras toward the weaker demons.

"You think I know, the main question is why would demons attack the Western Palace? Don't they know they will get slaughtered?" said Sango as she threw Hiraikotsu.

"I Naraku is behind this," Miroku said grimly

"Why?" asked Sango

Miroku pointed to the poisonous bee demons that were flying around. "Damn" Sango growled in frustration.

Suddenly, a very strong, dangerous, evil youki stepped outside the gates of the Western Palace. Everything seemed to stop as everyone watched a very pissed of Sesshomaru draw out his sword. By the time Sesshomaru pulled out his sword, all the weaker demons ran for cover. "I give you a choice, leave or die." Sesshomaru growled in a chilly voice that could freeze beer.

After that comment, even the stronger demons fled, but most of the demons stayed. "We will get the jewel shard as a gift for the victory or killing the priestess Kagome, we will not leave." Said an ugly green demon

"You seem to be the strongest, but the stupidest, even more than my hanyou brother." After that comment, Sesshomaru disappeared from sight.

All the demons became alarm; after all you can't fight the Western Lord if you can't even see him. Not moments after demons were being cut in half in a blink of an eye. All the Western soldiers including Sango, Miroku, Juro, and Kagome stood in shock to see how fast Sesshomaru was. Kagome can obviously see Sesshomaru with all the training she had received, but it still made her surprise.

"Now I just confirm that Sesshomaru was going easy on us when he attacked Inuyasha." Sango whispered to Miroku. Miroku could only nod in agreement.

Before anyone could blink a 10th time, Sesshomaru was back in front of the gates with a mass of dead demons. Kagome walked to an angry Sesshomaru and put a hand on his upper arm since his shoulders were out of her reach, she was the only one who was brave enough to go close to him. "You could have same me some." Kagome giggled, and Sesshomaru's anger dissipated.

"Next time mate." He said in a husky voice.

Just when they were about to turn, the dead demons were up on their feet, but you can tell they were already dead. "It's like Kagura's dance of the dead." Kagome whispered.

You could hear the soldiers whispering to each other about what to do. "No sword will work on them men, my mate will handle this." Sesshomaru announced and give Kagome a nod.

"Everyone backed up, and Kagome took an arrow out. She pulled it back and just when she was about to release that same powerful aura was trying to face up. _'I might as well use some of the power; it's been trying to come out.'_ Though Kagome as she took a little of the dark power and mixed it with her miko power. The aura around the arrow was a dark purple, almost pure black, and then Kagome let the arrow fly.

Everyone stood in shock as they watched one single arrow destroyed the mass of demons even before it connected. Kagome was shock to say the least, she would have to use like three arrows to kill all the demons, but with that dark magic and her miko power, it only took one arrow. _'I only took a pinch of the power.'_ Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru was impressed. 'I didn't think I could love her more than before.' He thought to himself. 'I told you our mate was strong.' His demon said in his corner, 'and you were right.' Sesshomaru replied 'I always am.' Sesshomaru looked down at his mate, he felt even more powerful than before with Kagome by his side. "I'm impressed mate, let us go." He said in a low voice

Kagome could only smile as she followed him into the castle. Everyone parted as the two powerful couple made their way inside.

"Who would have thought…?" Sango started but was too shock to say anything.

Juro has a gloating smile on, "I thought her well." He smiled even wider.

**Sorry guys, I know you were probably expecting a lemon chapter, but I loved the idea of postponing the mating for a little later chapter. Thank you for Reviewing. I will update as soon as I can again!**


	23. Chapter 23

SORRY! I am so sorry; guys for making you wait so freaking long! REALLY I hope it will never happen again but no promises. I've been trying really hard so please be patient with me and plus I got stuck on this chapter continuously; I just kept writing and erasing. I was going to update Friday, but I forgot so again, I am sorry. Thank you for all my reviewers and their encouraging words and here's another chapter. Thank you and Review. :] Chapter 23

"I'm very sorry my Lord, I never thought my daughter would be such a fool. Because of such disrespect, we will leave your lands tonight." Lady Miki bowed as she apologizes.

"Hn. Leave, I need to check my mate." Growled Sesshomaru

All the sudden a laughter echoed the halls and interrupted the small conversation. "I guess the great Taiyoukai of the west has gotten soft. Do you just forgive everyone who apologizes or maybe it's because of that human whore you insist on mating tonight." Said The Northern Lord

Lady Miki froze in shock. _'Is this really the man I mated?'_ she asked herself in disgust.

Sesshomaru felt something break from within. Just when he was about to melt the Lord, Kagome's voice called on to him softly from behind. Kagome knew very well Sesshomaru would have done something he was going to regret later. "Come on." She whispered to him again as she slowly pulled him into the room and shut the door.

"Why do you always interfere?" Sesshomaru bit out.

"Well right now, I'm the one with the straight mind, I was not about to let you do something you would regret later." Kagome smiled up at him

Sesshomaru's anger vanished almost instantly at the sight of her smile. "It's not too late my Lord, I want to mate tonight."

"Kagome, you need to rest, so much has happened tonight. We can do it tomorrow." Said Sesshomaru

"No. I want to do it now." Kagome whispered huskily. She was slowly removing his armor as she whispered to him.

"Are you sure? First nights usually take a lot of energy Kagome."

"I have a lot of stored energy. Come. I want you." Kagome said as she led him to the bed.

Sesshomaru took off his clothes quite easily, but not the same with Kagome's since they were from the future. "If you don't take this peace of cloth that is hiding your breast from me off right now, I will destroy it." Sesshomaru threatened

"It's called a bra you big meanie and if you destroy it, I will destroy you. That's my favorite bra." Kagome whined

"Take it off woman."

"Okay." Kagome said rolling her eyes as she finished undressed. "Happ-" Kagome didn't have time to finish her words because a pair of strong yet soft lips crashed against hers hungrily into a deep kiss.

**3 days later**

Kagome gingerly walked to Sango's room with a smile on her face. Sango opened the door to her room before Kagome even got the chance to knock. "YOU will tell me EVERYTHING!" Sango practically scream as she pulled Kagome inside and pushed her onto the bed.

"Gosh Sango, you could have let me relax first. This is my first time out in 3 days. I'm still sore." Kagome said with a bright red blush

"Aww, sorry. I couldn't wait. Now fill me in on everything and I mean EVERYTHING." Sango said as she sits in a pretzel style in front of Kagome.

"Okay well, for one, he his HUGE. I mean his really big, bigger than I've ever seen in my life, I mean big like-"

"Okay Kagome, I get it. He is really humongous huge. Next!"

"Sorry so…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Take it off woman." _

"Okay." Kagome said rolling her eyes as she finished undressed. "Happ-" Kagome didn't have time to finish her words because a pair of strong yet soft lips crashed against hers hungrily into a deep kiss.

_Kagome didn't remember ever being kissed like that in her whole life. She melted into the kiss as her slender fingers intertwined into Sesshomaru's silver locks. She moaned when Sesshomaru roughly yet passionately ravaged the side of her neck and down her collarbone and in between her well-developed chest. _

"_That's going to leave a mark" Kagome thought, but it was soon interrupted when she felt she was on fire. Sesshomaru sucked on one of her nipples while his fingers were doing magic circles on her clit. _

_Screamer. That's what Sesshomaru realized Kagome was. He put up a barrier around the room and slips his index finger into Kagome. After a couple trust, Kagome had already came twice. Sesshomaru played with her other nipple as he fingered and played with her neglected nipple at the same time. Kagome couldn't understand the feeling she was experience. "You're trying to kill me?" Kagome squeaks but moaned loudly when Sesshomaru slipped a third finger into her. "You think that's all?" Sesshomaru asked in a husky voice. Before Kagome could comprehend his words, Sesshomaru dipped his head between her legs and ran his tongue between her wet folds. _

_Right there and then came Kagome. "Oh...maa..kkaaaa" Kagome couldn't say anything. Her words weren't making since, so she settle for screams. Sesshomaru started soft, but started going rough. After about 3 minutes, Sesshomaru stopped. "Kagome, with you coming every lick is hard for me to do something." Sesshomaru complained_

"_It's not my fault" Kagome giggled and moaned when Sesshomaru resume his job. After a couple more licks Sesshomaru slipped his fingers into her and crashed his lips against hers. Sesshomaru continued kissing her that Kagome didn't noticed Sesshomaru positioned himself in her entrance. With one swift move, he slipped into her. Kagome froze. _

_Kagome felt…fat. She felt herself stretched to her limit. Sesshomaru distracted her with his hungry kiss and slipped out of her only to smash into her again. Now Kagome realized she couldn't handle the pleasure she was feeling. No more moaning, she screamed and yelled incoherent words without a care. Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction and went faster and harder. He had never felt someone so tight as Kagome and it felt so good. After a couple more hard trust, Sesshomaru flipped Kagome on her stomach and grabbed her waist, pulled it up and slammed into her from behind. Kagome didn't think he could get any longer. She grabbed the sheets on the bed and screamed into the night. Sesshomaru knew he was close, real close, so after a few more hard trust he poured his seeds into her and bit the side of her neck. Kagome screamed, but she couldn't understand for which, was it the pain or the pleasure. After Sesshomaru nibbled a little more on the side of her neck, he pulled Kagome towards him. "Bite." He ordered her as he tilted his head. It was submitting position, but he really loved her and wanted to show her. "Sesshomaru, I didn't know I had to bite you too," Kagome said in a daze voice. "You don't have too, but I want you too. I want to belong to you just as much you belong to me." He replied. Nothing else was said as Kagome transformed and bit the side of his neck. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome soft and passionately when she was done and they fell into a deep sleep. _

END OF FLASHBACK

"That was only day one of course, but you get the idea, same thing happened the second day except my Fire Fox demon came out. The third day was crazy, my Black Inu Clan blood came out and Sesshomaru's beast came out and lets just say when we woke up, we were barely covered, sheets were ripped apart, we no longer had a bed, and the room was just a total mess." Finished Kagome

Sango was red from top to bottom. She couldn't say anything, no words would come out. She just collapses. "Sango? Sango?" Kagome called, but Sango was passed out. Kagome smiled and put her on the bed. "She made me tell her everything, and the she freaking faints on me." Kagome mumbled as she walked out of the room. Kagome was heading back to her and Sesshomaru's guest room as they wait for their main chambers to finish repair when she bumped into Miroku.

"Lady Kagome, how are feeling this very morning? I haven't seen you in three days," smirked Miroku with a perverted glint in his eyes.

"Why, I am well Miroku and- 'BANG'-" Miroku found himself on the floor with a giant bump on his head. "Pervert." Mumbled Kagome as she continued on her way.

! #%$^&*(|+_*^&%$#

Kagome entered the room and looked around to find it deserted. "I guess his out training the army." Kagome mumbled and she threw herself onto the bed. _'Everything seem kind of tense lately, no one knows when the Northern Lord will decide to launch an attack and with Naraku by his side, things are going to get extra complicated.'_ Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when Sesshomaru walked into the room looking exhausted.

Kagome was about to yell welcome back when Sesshomaru's eager lips upon hers interrupted her. The make out session started to get heavy when something clicked in Kagome's mind.

"OH MY GOD! I TOTALLY FORGOT!" screamed Kagome as Sesshomaru looked at her completely confused and annoyed.

**YEP! I decided to stop it right here, but don't worry I'm already half way through the next chapter and I just didn't want you guys to have to wait even more! And plus if I continued on, then this chapter would have been way too long, so I hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be post up very soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Last time: 

"OH MY GOD! I TOTALLY FORGOT!" screamed Kagome as Sesshomaru looked at her completely confused and annoyed.

_**Now:**_

"What is now woman?" Asked Sesshomaru

"I need to go back home. NOW!" yelled Kagome as she jumped off the bed

Sesshomaru looked at her as if she was crazy. "No. You will not leave my sight, you are freshly mated, you know how many male species will still come after you if you're alone, and Inuyasha."

"That's the second time you ever say a sentence so long." Kagome giggled, but her face turned serious. "I ran out of my birth control shot supplies, and I'm supposed to take a shot by Wednesday or else I will get pregnant."

"Why don't you want to get pregnant again?" Sesshomaru asked calmly

"We agreed that we shouldn't have a pup right now. Remember? War, the final battle, they can come anytime." Kagome huffed.

'_Why did I ever agree to that?'_ thought Sesshomaru

Before Sesshomaru knew it, Kagome had already packed her bags and was ready to go. "I'm going to leave." Kagome mumbled

"Today is only Saturday woman." Sesshomaru argued

"Exactly! I need to go!"

"Fine, but I'm coming." Sesshomaru mumbled as he stuff some clothes into Kagome's bag. Kagome was about to argue but Sesshomaru cut her off. "Don't even think about it because it's either I assist you or you're not going at all." Said Sesshomaru leaving no room to argue

Kagome pouted. "Well hurry up you big, fat, Meanie demon."

**! #$%^&*()_)(*&^~! #$%^&*()_+#$%^&***

"Miroku! Let's go! We have to leave! You don't want Inuyasha to come sniffing around here." Sango yelled

"I don't want to," whined the poor monk

"I'm not giving you much of a choice here monk! Get up or I'll make you," threatened Sango as she raised Hiraikotsu high in the air with ease.

"Okay, so violent." Miroku mumbled

"Miroku, I don't want to go back either, but Kagome want her secret to be a SECRET! So we can't have Inuyasha coming here and finding out about her." Sango explained.

"I know my love," Said Miroku as he rubbed Sango's bottom. ('BAMM!') "PERVERT!" screamed Sango. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Sango opened the door to see a grown Shippou, "hey Shippou" Sango smiled innocently.

Shippou looked over Sango's shoulder to see an unconscious Miroku on the floor. "Miroku hasn't change?" asked Shippou already knowing the answer.

"Don't even ask" mumbled Sango as she let Shippou in.

"I thought both of you guys were getting along together already, I mean, you are engage right?" Asked Shippou with a smirk

Sango turned 15 shades of red. "Aren't you too young to be asking such questions?" Sango mumbled

"Nope!" chirped Shippou and chuckled. "So are you leaving today?"

"Yes my friend. We will be leaving right now." Miroku said getting up from the floor.

"So are Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru. They just had an argument and now his tagging along with her." Shippou smiled

"Really? Maybe we can all go together." Said Sango

"I don't think it would be a good idea, I mean, you will be going back to Inuyasha, you don't want him picking up Kagome's scent from you." Said Shippou

"Yea, you're right. When did you get so smart?" asked Sango

Shippou only grinned.

"Don't we already smell like Kagome for being in here?" asked Miroku

"True but, the scent will be blown away, it's about a 3 day trip or more to find Inuyasha and plus you guys will we taking showers and changing clothes, I doubt he'll pick up the scent." Just then a knock was heard

Kagome pushed opened the door with an annoyed Sesshomaru right behind her. "I came to say I'm leaving guys and I will see you, hopefully soon!" smiled Kagome and she hugged Miroku and Sango and kissed Shippou on the forehead.

"Shippou, you're in charge and Jaken will assist you if you need any help." Sesshomaru stated.

Shippou was shocked. _'Is he serious?'_ thought Shippou. "Aww, you'll do fine!" encouraged Kagome as she hugged him again.

"Yes." Shippou bowed.

"We will be taking our leave also." Miroku finally said recovering from the shock.

"Really? Well I hope you guys come to visit again. Bye!" yelled Kagome, as she was being drag by Sesshomaru

"BYE!" they yelled unison.

"I didn't know they get along so well." Sango said with a smile

"What do you expect Sango, they spent 3 long days together." Said Miroku with a perverted glint in his eyes.

Sango used all her strength for her not to knock Miroku out again. Let's just leave okay." She growled out.

"Yes, my dear!"

**! #$%^&*()_#$%^&*()_++$%^&*()_$**

"Inuyasha, where do you think Sango and Miroku went for so long?" asked Kikyo. 

"They went to visit Sango's village," replied Inuyasha

"They've been gone for a while. Do they usually take this long to come back?"

"Yea, sometimes even longer, they should be back any day now." Inuyasha replied

"Okay, if you say so, you sure they didn't decide to leave you?" Kikyo resumed

"I know my pack Kikyo, and Sango and Miroku wouldn't leave without letting me know straight to my face. So don't even think about them like that." Defended Inuyasha angrily

Kikyo was shocked. She definitely wasn't expecting Inuyasha to talk to her like that. _'What's the matter with him?'_

Inuyasha just sat on top of Kaede's hut as he looked over the horizon. _'I can't believe I left Kagome to die, I can't believe I left Shippou to die also, I broke our pack, I didn't realize what I have done until everything is now gone. How could I have picked Kikyo over the people who accepted me for who I am? I regret. I regret it all!'_ thought Inuyasha as he buried his face onto the palm of his hand. _'I am to blame for everyone's pain.'_

Kikyo watched Inuyasha from the ground. Kikyo entered the hut where Kaede was separating her collected herbs. "Kaede look at your sister? What is happening to my Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo

"Guilt. Regret." Kaede answered and she walked right by Kikyo and out to the village.

'_Guilt? Why is he feeling guilty or why is he regretting anything?' _Kikyo asked herself. Kikyo went back outside and looked at Inuyasha's pained face_. 'Why won't you talk to me anymore Inuyasha?' _she thought

**#$%^&*()(*&^%$#! #$%^&(*)#$%^&*()#$%^&*(^&***

"Are we there yet?" asked Kagome obviously bored.

"In about 10 minutes,"

**10 minutes later…**

"We jump in that?" pointed Sesshomaru to the dirty old well.

"Yes, but now I'm not sure if it's going to even work for you."

"It will let me through, we are now mates. We're connected, but I don't want to dirty my clothes." Said Sesshomaru still looking down at the well.

Kagome blushed from his first phrased and the rolled her eyes. "It's not like you have to dig your way to my era, you just jump and before you even touch the ground, and you're transported." Smiled Kagome

"Hn. Let's go"

"Wait, why are you rushing, its not like Inuyasha could pick up our scent." Said Kagome re-adjusting her bag

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his short answers and jumped. Sesshomaru looked down the well and Kagome was gone. _'So I guess I do the same.'_ He thought and jumped in. Kagome pulled herself out of the well and waited for Sesshomaru. "Oops. I forgot to warn him about the smell here."

"Hn. You did." Replied Sesshomaru as he took on jump and landed swiftly on the ground. Sesshomaru looked around him and notice the small house. "Why built a house for a well?"

"I don't know." Kagome shrugged as she pulled him out of the well house.

"Woman, our mission is to get your pregnant supplies and leave." Said Sesshomaru

"First of all, it's birth control, and we're going to relax a little, plus I need new clothes." Smiled Kagome innocently.

"That's not what we talked about."

"Exactly, we never talked about what we were going to do when w came here, so we might as well enjoy the stay." Kagome argued

A woman interrupted Sesshomaru. "KAGOME! You're finally home!"

Thank you for reviewing this far! The good stuff is going to come starting next chapter so thank you again. Next chapter is half way done so you won't have to wait long. I'll probably update by Friday morning. REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the late update guys. I was almost done with that chapter when the snow storm hit and my computer shut off and I lost power for a whole day. So I lost that chapter and I had to start all over again, and not to mention I also had midterms and basketball kept me busy, so I barely had anytime to rewrite it all. But I'm finally done with it and I hope you enjoy it. REVIEW!**

**Last time: **

A woman interrupted Sesshomaru. "KAGOME! You're finally home!"

**Now:**

**Chapter 25**

"Hey mom!" screamed Kagome as she attacked her in a big hug

"It's been so long Kagome, I miss you so much! Also you're grandpa is running out of diseases, you need to go to school for at least a week now." Said Misao **(if you remember from earlier chapters, that's Kagome's mother's name.)**

Kagome took a quick nervous glance to Sesshomaru, "That would be great!" Kagome laughed never meeting Sesshomaru's deadly glare

"Well, who's this cute young man Kagome?" asked Misao cutely

"Cute? How about deadly," Kagome mumbled. "That's Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother,"

"Half" Sesshomaru added.

"The one that tried to fry you with acid?" Misao asked cautiously

"Uh yes but not anymore I hope, we're mates now mama. That's one reason I came back." Kagome smiled sheepishly

"Why don't we go inside Kagome? I have a surprise for you too." Said Misao leading the way

"What is school? And why does it require you to stay for a week?" growled Sesshomaru

"School is where people in this time get their education and my mom hasn't explained why I need to go for that long." Kagome smiled

**!#$ %^&*()_+_)( *&^!Q#$ %^&**( ^&^&**

"Sango dear, do we really have to go back?" Miroku asked for the 10th time

"If you keep asking me the same question Miroku I will shut you up and for the last time YES! We need to hide Kagome's secret for as long as possible and leaving Inuyasha right now wouldn't be such a good idea." Sango explained

"Okay. Well since we're all alone we can…have some fun" winked Miroku with a perverted grin. Before Miroku could react, a very red Sango punched him hard causing him to have a huge lump on the side of his face.

"Well, it was worth a try" smiled Miroku dizzily.

**!#$*_)*(^%%$#%$^&%^&^&&*(^(&**(&(**

"Kagome say hi to your-"

"Kagome! I was wondering when you were going to pay your father a visit!" yelled Kurogane embracing his daughter lovingly

Kagome was shocked, but she quickly hugged him back with just as much love. "Dad, you're back!"

"Of course, you're old man couldn't stay away." He laughed and paused when he saw the man behind Kagome

"Ah, honey this is Kagome's mate." Misao said with a smile

"Lord Sesshomaru of the west, who would have thought you're the one to capture my daughter's heart" Kurogane smiled

"I assure you it was not easy Lord Kurogane of the south." Sesshomaru said with a smirk

"You two know each other? And Lord of the South? So I met you in the past." Kagome said in wonder

"Well I feel left out, when are you going to meet me!" Misao chipped in

"Not for another hundred years my love" Kurogane smiled at his mate.

"Are you staying with mom now dad? Does Souta know? How did grandpa take it? Where are they by the way? And why do I have to go to school for a week?" Kagome asked in one breath

"Slow down Kagome lets go into the kitchen for some tea." Misao suggested.

**#$%^&*()_(*&*_)+_+_&*(^&#$#$%$**

"Lord Shippou, I need you to take a look at these three scrolls that just came in and sign them when you're ready." Said Jaken handing Shippou the scrolls

"Father dumps all his work on me. I'm tired of reading and signing!" complained Shippou

"Well, good luck Lord Shippou" yelled Jaken as he run out of the room.

"Jaken! Father said you were supposed to help me! I'm telling!" yelled Shippou but Jaken was long time gone. "Traitor" mumbled Shippou as he went back to reading.

**!#$%^&*()!^&*()+_)(#)*(&*()&*(_&(_**

"By mid day we should reach Inuyasha Miroku, so put on your best behavior" scolded Sango

"Yes, Sango dear."Miroku said sadly

Sango only rolled her eyes as she continues on.

**!#$ %^&*()#$%^&*()%^&**(&()&()*0**

"Sango and Miroku are still not here Inuyasha." Kikyo complained

"They should be here by tonight. I can feel it so just be patient." Inuyasha said lowly as he went back to looking up at the sky

Things between Kikyo and Inuyasha haven't been great because Kikyo couldn't understand why Inuyasha is feeling guilty about Kagome's death when he loved her, and worst part is Inuyasha barely talked to her. She was getting angry and really impatient.

**1#$ %^&()*)(_*(^*^&*^**(^*((^*^*(*()&( %^#**

"To answer your questions Kagome, Yes I will be staying here from now on, Souta adapted to me as soon as I walked through the doors, You're grandfather actually apologized and said he just wanted his daughter to fit in with the rest of the village and that he made a mistake, You're grandfather and Souta went to visit a friend, and you have to go school for the whole week because the school said you are missing too much school with the sickness so they are going to send the cops here to double check and see if they should send you to this health program, so I talked to the principle in letting you come for the week because you're feeling better." Kurogane finished

"Talk? More like sweet talked your way out of the trouble." Misao rolled her eyes.

"Honey, you're the only one for me" Kurogane smiled

"Wow. A lot happened honey, but I think you need to rest honey, you look terribly tired." Misao said.

"Yea, I'm going to take a quick shower and nap until dinner. I'll see you later mom, dad." Kagome said with a Sesshomaru trailing after her.

"Okay honey." Misao smiled

"Kagome is lucky it's Sesshomaru she decided to mate because a daughter of mine at this age mating for life this early would go through hell." Kurogane pouted.

"I was that age when we mated." Misao defended

"Well, it was the old days; you were expected to be married by 16 or 15." Kurogane pointed out

"Uhuh, good one." Misao rolled her eyes as she begins on dinner.

"I'm going to pick up Souta and dad. Be right back." Kurogane kissed her.

"Can you get some Fruit punch on your way out? Kagome loves it."

"Sure."

**#$ %^&*()_!#%$^&*()_+_#$^&_+) _%^%^46**

"You did not tell me Lord Kurogane was your father," Sesshomaru said blankly

"Well, now you know. I wasn't even sure at the time. He looks like 12 in the past." Kagome said as she strips out of her clothes

"Well demons don't age as much as humans do."

"Thank you, captain obvious. I wonder if he will remember me as his daughter in the past." Kagome said with a small smile

"Stupid, he will not obviously. He hasn't even taken a mate yet." Sesshomaru said coolly as he flips his hair over his shoulders.

"You're such a kill joy. Just lay down and DON'T touch anything until I come back." Growled Kagome

"I don't take orders." Sesshomaru growled back

"In this time, you don't have much of a choice Lord I can do whatever I want." Kagome bit back

"Hn, bitch." Sesshomaru mumbled

"I heard that you arrogant dog!" yelled Kagome from the hallways

"I didn't actually say it low enough for you not to here it wench." Sesshomaru said with a glare

"What's your problem Lord icicle? Something stuck up your ass," asked Kagome with a sneer

"Besides you, I don't think so." Sesshomaru said with a smirk

Kagome couldn't get any redder with anger. "YOU make me so mad sometimes, I just want choke you!"

"If you wanted to dominate in bed, you could have just told me and not be an angry bitch about it." Sesshomaru spit back

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE," screamed Kagome

"I'm Lord Sesshomaru; I don't make things easy for people." Sesshomaru smirked as he took a seat on Kagome's bed.

Kagome just wanted to fry the demon lord were he sat, but she decided to just slam the bathroom door. "Stupid jerk!" screamed Kagome and Sesshomaru only smirked in triumph.

**2 hours later**

"Mate, wake up" Sesshomaru said as he shook Kagome lightly

"That didn't seem like a long nap at all." Complained Kagome as she got up.

"You need to eat." Said Sesshomaru as he lifts her up and carried her downstairs.

**!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()#$%^&*&(**

"Should I go wake up Kagome?" Misao asked

"No, Sesshomaru will bring her down." Lord Kurogane replied

"Indeed, look at the way his carrying her." Misao smiled

Sesshomaru carried Kagome bridal style and sat her on a seat and took the seat next to her. Grandpa and Souta were already seated watching Sesshomaru with interest. "So you're the young man Kagome mated." Grandpa said cutting the silence

"Hn."

"You don't have much of a vocabulary young man?"

"Hn"

"How did you score Kagome with little thing to say?"

"Father leave Lord Sesshomaru alone so we can eat." Misao said

"Dad? What is mate?" asked Souta curiously

"When you're older son." Kurogane said with a smile

"I can't believe I'm going to school tomorrow" chirped Kagome and much to Sesshomaru's dismay.

**That's it for this chapter! Next chapter is already on the way and this time I saved it so that No snowstorm can kill it. Thank you for staying with this story so far, and please review. THANKS AGAIN!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I know it's long since I updated, but I want to say thank you for still staying with this story this far. If you have a question, just ask and I don't mind answering them. Thanks again and Review please!**

**Chapter 26**

Sango and Miroku were on the path that leads to the village. "We're back." Sango whispered

"What took so long?" asked Kikyo coming up the path. "We have been delayed greatly on our journey."

"I don't have to answer to you, so get out my face." Growled Sango

"Play nice dear. Lady Kikyo, where is Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku neutrally

"On the roof of the hut, where he's been sitting since you left. " Kikyo said still open glaring at Sango.

"Thank you and I would appreciate it if you stop glaring my Sango." Miroku said with a smile

Kikyo only huff and walked back down the trail that lead to the village. The three walk in silence into the village. "Monk Miroku and Slayer Sango, you are back." Said a villager

"Yes we are. We had some business to take care of." Miroku replied

"Marriage I presume." Then he noticed Sango's heated face. "Don't be shy slayer Sango, it will happen soon. Good day to you both." The villager said as he continues on his way.

"Ah, Miroku, Sango, ye finally back." Kaede said with a warming smile.

"Lady Kaede, how have you been?" asked Sango

"As good as an old woman could feel." She replied.

"What happen to Inuyasha, I heard his been sitting on top of your hut since we left." Miroku said confusedly

"Ah, yes, I believe the guilt of Kagome's death is starting to catch up to him. He rarely eats, he's always alone and he barely talks to anyone. Not even Kikyo." Kaede said shaking her head.

"Good. "Huffed Sango

Miroku smiled as Sango's pouting face. "Well let's find him so we can be on our way." Miroku said as they continue on their journey to the hut. "Wasn't lady Kikyo with us not too long ago?" Asked Miroku

"She left since Kaede stopped us." Sango replied. "And who cares anyways?" asked Sango angrily

Miroku chuckled. "Be nice." And Sango huffs.

**!#$ %^&*(()()&^&%$^$%^%&^&&^&**

Shippou wanted to be back to being kid again. The papers just kept coming and coming non-stop and Jaken is taking his vacation when he should be helping. "Sesshomaru, Kagome, come home!" Shippou yelled as he laid his head down on the desk.

**#$*)*(&*^^& %^#%^^&$&%&&*&&*)**

Kagome had a bright smile on her face as she finishes dressing up for school. 'School, school, school,' she sings in her head, and then it clicked. "SCHOOL!"

"Yes honey, I know you're excited." Misao said standing in the door way

"No mom, why am I going to school? I thought I finished!" Kagome practically yelled

"I was wonder when you were going to ask; well it started 2 years after you left and your aunt Karin came to visit…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Misao dear sister in law, I'm finally here." Said a woman, she had long black hair that stopped mid back, with blue-gray eyes and pink, full lips. She had olive colored skin and looked about 5'8. She looked like a model in a magazine with a slim body that was filled all the right places and she wore red sundress and red flip flops on her feet.

"Karin, it's been a really long time." Said Misao

"Well, you never gave me a call Misao, so where's my niece and nephew, and dad?" asked Karin looking around.

"Souta and grandpa are in the living room and Kagome...is…on a trip." Said Misao

"Oh, with her class?" asked Karin

"Class?"

"Yes class? I mean Kagome does attend college right, she graduated last year am I correct?" asked Karin suspiciously

"Yes, it was a year ago she graduated." Misao lied through here teeth being glad for Karin's lack of memories.

"Now that I remember, she was on a trip too when I came by to say congratulations." Karin said crossing her arms.

"Kagome loves to travel Karin, why don't we have a sit in the kitchen," suggested Misao

"What are you hiding sister?" said Karin giving Misao a suspicious look

Misao was always a bad liar. "Kagome hasn't gone to college yet, she took a year off to travel." Misao said softly.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU?" yelled Karin

"Well, if she needs a break who am I to stop her? She is basically an adult." Misao said strongly

"Okay, you're her mother; don't you want her to succeed? Do you want Souta to take sometime of college too?" asked Karin

'_Let's hope he doesn't have to go to another era like Kagome'_ Misao thought. "I do want my daughter to succeed, and Souta already has his mind set on school." Misao argued back

"Well that's good for Souta, but I want my older niece to succeed first, so we're going to Tokyo University today and we are going to enroll Kagome in. The head of the school just happen to be my best friend, so we are in luck. Let me make some calls." Karin said dismissing Misao.

Misao knew as soon as Karin set her mind on something, she will do it. _'Please Kagome, come home soon.' _said Misao in her head, as she heads to the rest of the family.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Well, after she got you into the school, obviously you never showed up, so they keep calling and we were back to the beginning again with the sicknesses." Finished Misao

"Mom, school means more work, and my friends are going to be in Tokyo University! Worst part is, they going to be in an older grade than me" whined Kagome.

"Don't worry about it honey, you will be fine." Misao reassured. "Let's go down for breakfast." Misao smiled leading the way.

"I can't believe I was so glad going back to school that I didn't even know I wasn't supposed to be going to school, worst part is, I didn't even know where school is." Laughed Kagome at herself

Both women descended the stairs heading straight to the kitchen where sat her father, Souta, grandpa eating breakfast and Sesshomaru simply sipping tea. Kagome's eyes fell again on Sesshomaru not even recognizing him if she wasn't use to his aura.

"What happened to you Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome looking at the gorgeous man up and down. Sesshomaru had human like ears with a stud in each ear, the tattoos on his face were no longer visible, but the ones on his wrist were still there, he had his hair down, and still had his golden eyes. He was dressed in a tight white shirt with dark blue jeans hanging down just below his waist exposing his black boxer, and lastly he had some white high top Nikes. If Kagome didn't know the real Sesshomaru, she would have though he actually belonged in this world.

"I thought if he is going to walk you to school, he will need to look his best and to fit in into this world." Kurogane looked at his blushing daughter with a grin. "I think I did a good job."

"Walk me to school?" asked Kagome snapping out of her moment. "I told him no." Kagome glared at Sesshomaru, who simply shrugged.

"Too late now daughter, and plus he looks too good not to go out." Misao added with a smile

"Exactly, you know how many girls might attack him?" asked Kagome with a frown

"Don't worry Kagome; I'm sure Sesshomaru only has eyes for you." Kurogane almost laughed at Kagome's angry expression. She reminded him so much of him back in the days.

"Honey, just go with it and sit and eat your breakfast." Misao said handing Kagome her plate of food.

Kagome argued no more and stuff her face. "You do know how to get back home right Sesshomaru?" asked Misao a little worried

"hn." Was his simple reply

"I still don't see how a man like him can stay with a talkative woman like Kagome." Grandpa said

"Don't get Kagome mad dad," Misao quickly said also seeing Kagome's glare toward the old man.

"This is how you are going to dress to this… _'School'?_" asked Sesshomaru

Kagome had a red dressy shirt, with black outlines, which was a couple of inches under her butt and it hanged on one shoulder exposing the other shoulder. She had black short leggings that reached above her knees and some black flip flops. Her nails and toes were painted black. She had her hair up in a tight ponytail exposing Sesshomaru's mating mark on the right side of her neck, which was a black crescent moon and kanji letters spelling out _**'Mate'**_. One of her earrings was a charm which hid the other birthmark tattoo. She had an earring in each piercing, she had black eyeliner and mascara, which brought out her beautiful eyes and pink lip gloss on and to say the least, she looked great and Sesshomaru was not a happy man.

"Yes, and don't be giving me that look, I am not changing. That's the same feeling I had when I saw you." Kagome said sticking her tongue at him.

"hn."

"Well Kagome, I suggest you leave now, your class start in an hour." Misao said

"So, that's a lot of time." Kagome said confusedly

"Kagome you're going to Tokyo University, and you're walking there." And as soon as the words left Misao's lips, Kagome had already dash upstairs to get her bag.

"You have your card Kagome?" called her mother

"Yes! I love you all, bye." Kagome yelled as she heads out the door with Sesshomaru right behind her. As soon as the couple stepped on the side walk after going down the 1000 stairs, everyone's eyes were on them.

"This is going to be really uncomfortable" whispered Kagome.

"I love the attention." Sesshomaru said with a smirk as he pulled Kagome close to him and had his arm around her shoulders and kissed her mating mark.

**Thank you so much for still staying with this story and I'm really trying hard to update faster! Until next time, which should be really soon! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the long updates, but I finally post it up! Please review!**

**Chapter 27**

Kagome is finally standing outside of Tokyo University and she was still red from blushing so much while walking to the school. _'To think the Sesshomaru I once knew avoid at all time being around people and would kill as long as they look at him, but today, he did everything to get everyone's attention'_ sigh Kagome trying to get her color back to normal.

**FLASHBACK**

'_So many whisperers'_ Kagome whined in her head. _'Why can't people just keep their thoughts to themselves, no wonder Sesshomaru hated humans.'_

"Don't bother to listen to them mate, just ignore it. Jealousy is something the human race posses strongly."

"What's that suppose to mean? You get Jealous too!" accused Kagome looking up at her mates face.

Sesshomaru leaned down and took her lips into his. He pulled back and smirked "You are my mate. I should be."

Kagome was blushing as she looked around and noticed many eyes staring at them. She turned bright red instantly. "Why do you do that?" mumbled Kagome.

"Do what?"

"Attract attention!" yelled Kagome

"Oh, you mean like this…" Sesshomaru gently pushed Kagome to the wall and grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer to him. He captured her in a hungry kiss. He slips his hands from her waist down to her butt and squeezed her cheeks. He lift her off the ground slowly and used his body to hold her up as one of his hands pulled her chin up higher and deepened the kiss. After a minute, Sesshomaru slowly broke the kiss giving both of them some needed air.

Kagome's knees were a little weak and she was still in a daze from the kiss. She was bright red. She looked over his shoulders and froze and turned even redder if that was possible. The people literally stopped walking and were openly staring at the pair.

"Hn, let's go mate." Sesshomaru smirked as he slung his arm over her shoulders and kissed her neck deeply leaving a red mark.

Kagome was still blushing and kept her head high as she listens to the whisperers…

"_Wow, look at this sweet couple honey, they're beautiful"_

"_Look at that slut, who she think she is." _

"_How did I never see this girl before?"_

"_He's so SEXY! He looks like I GOD, she's so lucky"_

"_I wonder if he will talk to me if I go up to him"_

"_She's acting like she's all that, I'm about to take that god of her hand."_

"_I wonder if she would ever go out with me."_

"The human in your time gossip a lot and they can take another's male?" Sesshomaru asked with curiosity

"First, they don't know we can hear them, second, some girls are extreme whores, so they will try to get a man they want even if he's married or not and the only way they can take a man if the women kick their asses and if the man object, but some of the other girls who think we might just be girlfriend and boyfriend will just try to get your attention to them and they're still sluts.

"Hn."

Kagome saw Tokyo University right ahead of them. "After you drop me off, make sure you go home and we can go out later. I only have three classes today, so it won't take long."

"Hn."

Kagome couldn't figure if it was a yes or a no, but for her sake she hopes it's a yes. "Don't get into trouble."

"Hn."

Kagome closed her eyes and sigh. When she opened them, Sesshomaru was gone. She now turned to the double doors and calmed herself down.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_Well, first day of college, here I come.'_ Kagome thought sarcastically.

**2 hours and 40 minutes later**

Kagome was fidgeting. It wasn't that the classes were hard, nope not at all, all those lessons she took in the feudal era even made math seemed easy to her, but it's the feeling of longing. She never thought she would miss being around Sesshomaru that much. She kept looking at the clock and the outside the window and so on. Kagome forced herself to scribble down the notes that the teacher was writing on the board, but half her mind and soul was preoccupied longing for Sesshomaru.

"MISS HIGURASHI!" yelled the teacher pulling Kagome back to reality

"Ye…yes?" Kagome stuttered.

"This is the 5th time I've called you; it is no longer high school anymore. I would like it if you pay more attention to me please." The teacher scolded.

There was some snickering throughout the classroom. Kagome merely rolled her eyes at the teacher. It didn't even matter anymore. She just couldn't wait to see her Sesshomaru. Years ago, she would have never thought she would be longing for Sesshomaru, but today, she would be rude to any teacher who's getting on her nerves.

"Are you a freshman here?" This young looking boy with spiky black hair and light brown eyes whispered from behind Kagome.

"You could say that."

"You look really young." The boy commented

'_Thank you, demon powers.'_ Kagome thought with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm Kai."

"Kagome, are you also a freshman?" Kagome asked looking at the clock and almost outright laugh when she saw she only had 5 more minutes left.

"Well yea, but I shouldn't be, I took 3 years off to work." Kai said with a small blush

"Yea, same here. I just took a little more time to...travel"

"Oh really?" Kai asked with interest. "Where did you travel to?"

'_Kagome, you had said too much!'_ Kagome scolded herself in her head. "Places… all around Japan…_'I'm not really lying. Inuyasha had me traveling all around Japan.' _"And…china…places." Said Kagome satisfied with her answer.

"That's awesome. I want to travel also. But it's going to have to wait." Kai said with a bright smile. Just then the bell ringed and Kagome collected her stuff.

"See you tomorrow Kai. Nice meeting you." Yelled Kagome run out of the doors.

"Kagome wait!" yelled Kai jogging after her.

**!#456&*() _))*& ()*(&%^#$%%$&&^^*&**& **

Sesshomaru stood by the gates where he dropped off Kagome waiting for her to come out. Sesshomaru looked around and noticed how everyone seems to be crowded around him openly looking at him. Just when he was about to growl a slim girl with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing short jean shorts that barely hid anything and a tank top with slippers came up to him with a smile. "Hi, I'm Miyu, are you from around here? I've never seen you before."

Sesshomaru simply looked at her bored. "hn"

Sesshomaru's attitude didn't seem to faze Miyu_. 'He's just playing hard to get.' _She thought to herself. "So what is a handsome man like you standing around here for? Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes"

"Oh" Miyu's smile faltered a little. "Maybe I can help you? Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Girl"

"Your girlfriend?"

'_Girl friend?'_ thought Sesshomaru. _'That's like courting I presume…so no.'_ "she's my wife."

Miyu froze. "O...Oh...Really…um..."

**#$ %^&*()#$%^&*()_#$%^&*()#$%^&*()&( 90**

Kagome was trying to get out the doors when she noticed so many kids where just standing around looking at a pair. "Excuse me!" yelled Kagome as she pushed through the crowd. As Kagome got closer, she saw silver hair. "That better not be Sesshomaru after I told him to go home!" yelled Kagome.

"Oh my god. Miyu is so brave. She's actually talking to him!" yelled these girls

"You know she just wants his money and to fuck him." Another responded

"Look at him! He is definitely a keeper" screamed a blond girl.

Kagome was seeing red by the time she finally made it to the double doors. Sesshomaru had noticed her and left Miyu who was still trying to talk to him, and walked to Kagome with a smirked and kissed her deeply on the lips. "What took you so long?" he whispered and took her hands and led her toward home.

"No way! They look so beautiful! Not even human" someone yelled.

"When did she come in? I never saw her."

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked further away from the school and continued on their way. "What were you and Miyu talking about?" Kagome asked bitterly

Sesshomaru chuckled at Kagome's jealousy. "I told her you're my wife, so no need for the jealousy."

"I am not jealous. Merely curious." Sesshomaru could feel the relief flooding off her. "hn. Indeed you are not."

**15 minutes later…**

They walked into the house and Kagome noticed a letter on the fridge …

"_**Kagome honey, your father, Souta, Grandpa and I are going over your aunt's house. I know Souta has school, but I decided a week off wouldn't hurt and also we just don't want her to come here and cause even more trouble. See you Saturday morning. Make sure the house stay clean and be a good host for Sesshomaru! We love you!"**_

"Well they're gone for the week." Kagome smiled, and then attacked Sesshomaru with a hungry kiss. _'I've missed you too much!'_ she yelled in her head.

Kagome had stripped off all her clothes in a blink of an eye and was working on Sesshomaru who was thoroughly enjoying the aggressiveness of his mate. Sesshomaru lift her up and sat her on the table as he hungrily kiss her neck and playing with her breast. He bends to suck on one of her breast which Kagome quickly gave access to. He slips one finger into her as his thump rolled her clit. Kagome screamed in pleasure and it intensified when Sesshomaru dipped his face between her legs and sucked her hard. Kagome came and came right after another. Sesshomaru teased Kagome putting the tip of his dick in her and take it out. "You never told me what you wanted Kagome…scream to me what you want." Kagome wanted to kill him. "I want you Sesshomaru, I WANT YOU IN ME!" She yelled loudly. Sesshomaru smirked and slammed into her hard. Kagome came again. "Harder" She would whisper as Sesshomaru complied. Sesshomaru knew he was at his edge. With a couple more hard trusts he came. As soon as he release, Kagome followed and screamed her pleasure.

After a moment of breathing, Sesshomaru pulled out and headed to the bathroom. "Let's bathe and you can make something to eat. I can feel you're hungry." He said as he continued on going up the stairs. Kagome followed dizzily after him and sigh and pleasure.

'_I could love living like that every day.'_ Kagome thought. _'Too bad I have to leave in a week and 6 days.'_ She thought again. "When we finally kill stupid Naraku, then I can enjoy it even more." She whispered to herself.

**#%$%^)&()&(&(*&&*^&^&^()*)&*(_#$%$%&*()^**

"Just hang in there Shippou, Kagome and Sesshomaru will come very soon. Right before you know it. They will appear right in front of you." Shippou said whispering to himself. After a couple more minute of reading. Shippou finally gave up and walked out of the room to get some fresh air. _'I'm just going to blame it on Jaken.'_ Shippou thought with a smirk.

**$^&** (* %^#$#&*()&*() ^&%$%$#$#$!67* (*() **

"No demon attacking yet. I wish a demon would attack. I need to release some stress." Sango mumbled to Miroku.

"Just be patient Sango dear. Things are getting too quite so that can only mean that Naraku is planning the final battle." Miroku said pulling her closer to him

"I can't wait." She mumbled with a sarcastically smile.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long but I promise I will try to update a little faster and my computer is being fixed so it shouldn't be long. Thank you for everyone who's still reading this story and Please REVIEW! I feel like the more reviews I have, the harder and faster it makes me work because I know a lot of people are ready to read the next chapter! Anyways THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**


	28. authors note

**THIS NOT AN UPDATE! BUT PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE **

Hey guys. I'm really sorry that I have update in a like a whole month and some days. I had what you call a writer's block and I couldn't come up with anything what so ever. It just seemed that all the ideas I had just vanished. Also I'm working on a new fanfic. But I figure I should finish this one first and then start the other. So, I finally thought on how to continue and I'm halfway done with a chapter already. I will update soon and sorry for making you guys wait so long.

Anyways, my new fanfic paring will also be Sesshomaru and Kagome and it will take place in the modern era of course. The gang will be in high school and Kikyo is still a bitch to Kagome and so on… (I actually don't really hate Kikyo, there's a fanfic I'm going to be writing soon that she will be really nice actually. )

One more thing I want to add is… I want to write my first Inuyasha/Naruto crossover fanfic and right now, the only thing that's really stopping me is the pairings. I really don't know who Kagome should be paired off with. And I have three people in mind. So please vote…

VOTE FOR….

Kagome/ Itachi =

Or

Kagome/ Sasuke =

Or

Kagome/ Kakashi =

**So right now, I have four fanfics that I have ideas on starting. But of course, I'm only going to write the most, two stories at the time. **


	29. Chapter 29

I AM SOOOO SOOORRRRRRYYYYYY! I'VE HAD THE WORST WRITTERS BLOCK! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITYE OR HOW TO CONTINUE! BUT I FINALLY UPDATED. So please review and thank you for all the supports I've gotten! :]

**Chapter 28**

Kagome and Sesshomaru bit goodbye to the family and jumped into the well. They were finally going back after two weeks of a little 'vacation'. Even though Kagome enjoyed being in her time, especially with all the girls in her school that were drooling over her man, she still misses her other home and was more than ready to leave.

"Come on Sesshomaru, I want to see my Shippou and Rin!" exclaimed Kagome like a child

"Hn"

"So did you have fun?" Kagome asked peeking at him

"Hn"

Kagome growled. "Can you say a little more than 'hn'?"

"Hn, it was enjoyable."

Kagome rolled her eyes and started sprinting toward the Western Lands. "Come on. I want to be out of Inuyasha's forest as soon as possible."

"He will see you eventually." Sesshomaru pointed out running right beside her.

"I know…I want to wait until the final battle though…" Kagome trailed off looking sad

"What is the matter?"

"I'm not sure what's going to happen to me after the final battle Sesshomaru. I'm not sure what time I should stay in. I know you're my mate, but what about my family on the other side? It's not clear that I will live up until my time…" Kagome said sadly

"You are trouble woman; you don't need to think about it now. We'll wait after the final battle."

Kagome smiled at him and nodded. "Hn."

**!#$%^&_)&^*%^$#%&%$*^*&*()*())%&*%&**

"Shippou, I'm back!" yelled Jaken with a smile on his face. "This was the best vacation I've had in ages." He mumbled to himself. _'Maybe Lady Kagome will take Lord Sesshomaru on trips with her more often.'_ He thought as he walked toward Sesshomaru's study.

Jaken stared at the blank desk in shock. "My Lord Shippou, you did your job very well." Jaken complimented

"Thank you Jaken, wait till father hears that I did it all by _**myself**_." Shippou grinned evilly

Jaken started sweating, "Lord Shippou, have mercy on an old servant." Jaken said with distress

"Lord Sesshomaru clearly told you to help me, but you left me alone the whole time! And I'm still a kid you know." Shippou stated evenly

"This poor old fool had not had a vacation in ages, why don't you let this one slide…" Jaken said looking like he's ready to piss in his pants.

"A fool you are indeed. I'll make you a bargain, you have to do all my chores for two whole months and I will not let this little…accident slip to Father." Shippou said with a smirk.

Jaken gape at Shippou and smiled. _'Chores? I can do that with my eyes close.'_ He thought in his head. "I say we have a deal Lord Shippou." And with that, he left the study.

"Kagome really made me soft." Shippou mumbled

***($#$^&*&()()+*(^^&*(*()*()*(^&*(^&&**

"Open the gates men, the Lady and Lord have returned." One of the guards yelled on the watch tower.

Kagome kindly thank the guards while Sesshomaru just glided by. "How rude." Kagome mumbled to herself and she thanked them for her mate.

Kagome quickly caught up to Sesshomaru. "Mate, you can't be overly nice to everyone." Sesshomaru scolded

"I know, but they are here and work for us, so obviously you can't be a jerk to them either."

"You are simply too soft." Sesshomaru said as he headed toward the dojo.

Kagome was beyond pissed off; she went through all this pain and training for no one to be calling her soft. "Fucking Jerk." She said loudly and went in search of her children. Sesshomaru flinched at the anger directed at him in her comment. He sighs, he had asked for it and he knew it well.

**(&*^&^&%&&*()*())*()*() &*(&*(& (79**

"Kagome!" screamed Rin as she hugged her dearly. "I'm so happy you are back, Shippou was always busy doing stupid paper works so I had no one to be with." She pouted.

"Well Rin, I'm back now! You can be with me." Kagome said forcing a smile

"What's wrong? Did Sesshomaru hurt your feelings?"

"He called me soft."

"But you are." Said Rin looking puzzled. "You want to be cold and mean?"

"Well Rin no, but being soft is what landed me here in the first place."

"So you don't like living here and being mated to Lord Sesshomaru?"

"It's not that! I love it here and I love Sesshomaru too."

"Then don't get mad. You should know that being mean and cold is not good. Rin likes kind hearted people like you!"

"Don't start speaking in third person and thank you. You made me feel better Rin. I guess I'm just kind hearted." Kagome said with a smile "let's go find Shippou."

"Okay!"

**#$#&&**^*(&*()^*&&*(&*&*^&$%^$^&%&*((&***

"You finished all the papers?" asked Sesshomaru in a very please voice

"Yes." Shippou nodded with a smile

"I must say, well done." Sesshomaru said tapping his shoulders.

"Shippou! MOMMY'S HOME!" Yelled Kagome as she runs down the hallway toward the duo with Rin right on her tail. "How's my baby boy?"

"I'm fine okaa-san" whined Shippou while Kagome ruffles his hair.

"So did you do your job and take care of the papers?" asked Kagome making the job sound overly important

"Yes okaa-san and I finished all of them in fact. I hope I never have to do this again."

Kagome smiled at him. "That's great news and I'm sorry honey, you will have to do this frequently. I'm back in school."

"School? Did you not finish?" asked Shippou confused

"Yes, but my nosy Aunt got me into college and it cost money, so I have to at least go for 2 semesters."

"Semesters?" asked Rin and just like Shippou, equally confused

"Oh never mind, I just have to go for a while. Or else my aunt will get on my case and my secret might be out."

"So Father will go with you all the time?" asked Shippou dejectedly

"YES! You should have seen the way the girls were looking at him. I just love it. They can look but they can't touch." Smiled Kagome dreamily

"So did you get these 'shots' you went for in the first place?" asked Shippou

"Yes and I'm happy! Come on Sesshomaru, we have to send out invitations for our upcoming meeting with the other lords and plan our battle strategy."

"Hn" Kagome rolled her eyes and but smiled. She loved him just the way he is.

**!#$%^&*(*()&(*)^*%^%#!~##$!#$$%%^**

"When do you think this final battle will take place? I want to see Kagome." Whispered Sango to Miroku

"Very soon I believe. I have this feeling, and Sango, don't talk about Kagome with Inuyasha right in front of us." Scolded Miroku

"That's the reason why I was whispering in the first place damn monk!" yelled Sango

"What are you guys arguing about now?" yelled an angry Inuyasha in the front

"What's it to you?" Sango bit back with matching anger.

"Now, Now. Let's not make this turn into a fight okay." Said Miroku wrapping an arm around Sango

"Inuyasha. Enough." Kikyo said in a hush tone as if scolding a child. Inuyasha merely looked at her and he relaxed with no comments.

"I swear there's something amiss with that dead witch. She looks like she has complete control of that baka hanyou." Sango said to Miroku louder than necessary.

"You know I can here you demon slayer." Kikyo bit back

"Again with the obvious statements. I DID say it LOUD enough for YOUR ears to hear me clay bitc-mmmmmhhhmmmm!" screamed a frustrated Sango as Miroku cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth.

"EXCUSE ME?" called Kikyo halting in her tracks.

"You heard me! I said CLAY BITC-"and once again Sango was cut off by Miroku

"Now, Now, girls. A fight is not necessary right now. Why don't we set up camp for tonight?" suggested Miroku trying to lighting the mood.

"Stop cutting me off MONK. She acted for a second she was going to do something. So do something!" yelled Sango pointing a finger at Kikyo

"You need to stay in your place slayer." Kikyo said through gritting teeth

"MY PLACE?" asked Sango then shook her head in disbelieve. "MY place is **HERE!** In **THIS** time period and **ALIVE**! You need to GO back where YOU belong because YOU are the walking DEAD bitch."

"Shut up!" yelled Kikyo

"Look like I hit a sore spot. Did you actually think you are actually human for all these years?" Sango smirked. "Kagome is the original bitch. Get it through your head."

"That's too bad that she's dead and will not come back. So you can deal with it or join her there." Said Kikyo, eyes narrowing.

"At least she knows where to stay when you die. You should follow her example clay pot. And you call yourself a miko! Sure you might be alive now, only because you stole so many miko's soul, so basically. YOU ARE DEAD. I hope you realize hell is where-"

"Now, Now ladies. Let's end this argument before it really gets out of control." Cut Miroku

"I'm sick of your **NOW, NOW**!" Sango yelled mimicking Miroku voice. "Stop interrupting!"

"Sango dear, it's getting late. Calm down. We don't need demons coming to this camp because of our noise." Miroku reasoned softly.

Sango huffed and sat on the ground next to Miroku. "We are not done yet bitch." Sango growled looking directly at Kikyo through narrowed eyes.

**)(&*(*(%&&^$*&^$*&%&()&)(*(*()&()&()*)&(***

"LORD SESSHOMARU! LADY KAGOME!" YELLED Akane on the top of his lungs.

"What is the matter?" asked Kagome worriedly.

"I have report. Looks like the final battle is upon us. A meeting must be called immediately." Akane said in a hush tone

Sesshomaru finally made an appearance and noticed Kagome's grim face. "What is it?" he asked calmly.

"The Final Battle is here."

**REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29**

Kagome quickly ran to her balcony and looked into the distant skies. The sky was covered with purple colored clouds. The small animals that lived in the forest were very quiet and made no movement at all. There were no birds soaring through the sky like earlier and everything seemed so quiet and still. She certainly didn't like the feeling the atmosphere was releasing.

"Mate, come. We must go prepare for the meeting," Sesshomaru said breaking Kagome out of her trance.

"But…what about Sango? And Miroku? and even…..Inuyasha?... I hope there're all okay."

"Worry not. I sent a messenger to get them. Today is the day you've been waiting for."

"What?" Kagome asked barely a whisper.

"Now that you are my mate, there is nothing to fear. I'm willing to put my differences aside and work with the hanyou for the final battle."

"He doesn't have to come here." Kagome bit back

"A moment ago you were worried about him," Sesshomaru growled out. "Why is it that you are avoiding him? Am I not going to work with the hanyou? Should you not be happy? That's all you ever sought before."

Kagome felt like she was making Sesshomaru angry. His eyes kept flashing between gold and red and he stood stiff while he was staring her down. "It's not that…it's just-"

"Are you hiding that you are mated to this Sesshomaru? Do you believe he will never find out?" Sesshomaru said calmly with coldness seeping through every word.

"No." Kagome slowly walked to Sesshomaru as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into love filled kiss. "I love you Sesshomaru. Never think I don't. I just really didn't want to face Inuyasha just yet. But I guess I'm just going to have to." Kagome smiled

"You will see him eventually; it is pointless to avoid it. Let us go. Some of the lords should be here by now."

"Already? It's been like 5 hours when we were alerted. You really think they'll be here by now?" she asked surprised.

"Maybe traveling with the hanyou took a long time to arrive at your destination, but you'll be surprised how fast the Lords move when it comes to war. Come." He said leading her toward the south wing where the meeting was going to be held.

**$%%^%&*(^^*^&^$%$*&&*$^%%^*&*)*_()##$**

While the group was walking, they felt the air suddenly shift. The air sent chill down their backs and the once used to be blue sky changed purple sky in matter of seconds. The animals around them quickly scurried around to find cover for the upcoming disaster. The scent of miasma filled the air, but not enough to cause damage. The fast change caused the group to stop and look around for any threats.

"Looks like today is the day my love," Miroku said grimly as he look around

"It would seem so. I was beginning to wonder when Naraku will decide to stop hiding." Sango said as she sat down.

"What do you think you're doing Sango? We must keep moving!" Inuyasha yelled angrily

"Hey dumbass, if we're about to fight Naraku, don't you think we should take a little rest and eat before the battle?" asked Sango with her voice filled with sarcasm.

"I agree with Sango, Inuyasha. We should very well get some rest and replenish ourselves before the battle. We don't know how long we'll be fighting for." Miroku added.

Of course Inuyasha being Inuyasha mumbled and mumbled until Kikyo decided she wanted to rest and eat. "Fine, I'll go hunt for something."

"You better be quick, all the animals are going to take cover soon." Added Sango and she stood up and head toward the river. "I'll go get some water. Miroku can you please go gather some stuff so we can make a fire?"

"Sure love."

"How about Kikyo, she can't stay here alone." Complained Inuyasha

"You are wasting time Inuyasha. I'm sure Kikyo could handle herself. Kagome sat and watch camp by herself all the time before." Commented Sango

"She always had Shippou and Kirara."

"Well Kirara doesn't like her, so I guess you going to have to get her a kit also." Sango said disappearing into the forest.

"Inuyasha, we will not take long. Just go before we find no food." Miroku added as he too disappeared into the forest in the opposite direction.

"Feh, be back soon." He mumbled and Kikyo simply nodded.

A good 20 minutes later. A fire was already going with multiple fishes being cooked. "So Inuyasha still hasn't come back yet?" asked Miroku as he came back into the clearing with more woods.

"Nope, good thing I got fishes for us just in case. They should be done in 10 minutes, let's just relax." Sango said leaning against Miroku.

**##%&^*()**()%$$!#$#^^**()&^$%%!$%$%%**

"Juro, Juro where are you!" called Ai looking around for her mate.

"I'm behind you. Sorry I left for a long time. I had to get supplies for us. With the way the sky is looking. I bet the battle will take place soon." Juro said carrying four boars and a big basket with multiple herbs, fruits, vegetables, and other necessary items.

"I fear for Kagome. I haven't heard of her since the ball. Will you be going to assist?" Ai asked fearfully

"Fear not my mate. We will stay together. What good of a mate would I be to let my pregnant wife with 3 children? We will stay put in our place. I'm going to set up a barrier around here."

Ai smiled. Even though she was scared out of her mind, she was still glad at least they all would be together. "Kami, please help Kagome and Sesshomaru with their upcoming battled." She prayed silently.

"Okaa-san, we're hungry." The eldest of the triplets said.

"Sure honey. We have to wait to your Otou-san is done with the barrier, and we can all have dinner." She smiled as she led them inside.

**!#$%^*&*()&*%^$%&&*(&*(&*(%$%&*&(**(&&%^ **

"You have finally made it back Inuyasha. I thought something happened to you." Miroku said lazily

"Yea, it was harder to find a good hunt. But here I caught this boar and skinned it, so let's cook it and eat."

"It looks pretty big." Commented Sango, she was still hungry after eating 3 fishes.

"I know, you humans are always complaining so much about eating." Grumbled Inuyasha.

Nothing else was said while they basically took all the boars meat and cooks it. It was a good 40 minutes later they were all eating and filling up their stomach. After the food was finally done, they all laid down for some well deserve rest.

Two hours later Miroku was awaken by a familiar demonic energy that was heading toward them. He shook Sango awake and called Inuyasha. They all got on their guards and wait for the demon. Not long after, Sesshomaru's favorite general, Akane came into the clearing.

"Monk Miroku, slayer Sango, it is good to see you both again." Greeted Akane with a smile

Inuyasha looked at the three confused. "Again?" he asked but his question went unanswered.

"Same to you Akane, What brings you all the way here?" asked Miroku completely ignoring Inuyasha

"My Lord is having a big meeting regarding our current situation." He looked at the sky. "He told me to come get you all including his brother and…mate?" Akane asked as he took a whiff of Kikyo.

"Young man," Akane called Inuyasha. "I don't know if it's because you are a half demon that you can't detect it, but did you know your mate is a walking dead."

Sango tried, Kami knew she did try hard, but laughter won and she went sprawling on the floor laughing. Inuyasha seeing this got angry and red from embarrassment. "I'll have you know demon that my mate is fully alive!" he yelled.

"My apology then, I just smelled the graveyard soil." He bowed.

"**NO** reason to apologize **AT ALL** Akane." Sango said between giggles. "She is the walking dead in my eyes also, but she claimed to have enough miko's soul and now she's back in the world of the living. So technically, no wonder she still have the stench."

"I will not stand here while you talk about my mate!" Inuyasha yelled Tetsusaiga in hand. **(Idk if I spelled that right.) **

Sango rolled her eyes. "Well if Sesshomaru sent you to come get us, let us go then." Miroku finally said.

"We are not far from the castle. We really must hurry. The meeting should be started in 30 minutes. Follow me." Akane said running full speed toward the castle.

Miroku and Sango got on Kirara and were right on Akane's tail while Kikyo was on Inuyasha's back following after Kirara.

"I can't wait to see Kagome! Inuyasha is in for a big surprise." Sango smirked.

**!#$^()$%^#%&%&*&&*(()_)_*()_*&^#$%%^&^*^&**&**

Every Lord and their ladies were in a huge room. In the room there was a LONG table with many chairs. The main lords, of South, East, and West sat at the front of the table and of course, Sesshomaru being Lord of the West sat at the head with Kagome on his lap, Shippou on his right, and Rin on his left. Then Next to Shippou was Kouga, then Ayame representing her clan, next Rin is Lord Kurogane, and then four seats were saved, then down the table, lesser Lords and clan leaders sat.

Inuyasha's group finally came in and sat in the four saved sits. Sango looked around and saw Kagome on Sesshomaru's lap and smiled. She was more beautiful than she remembered. She quickly waved and Kagome smiled and waved back. Inuyasha being Inuyasha hasn't look up yet to notice Kagome since he was sulking about insult that happened earlier. Kikyo noticed Kagome full well and was shocked! She was supposed to be dead! Kikyo stood still and tense as she avoided Kagome's eyes at all cost.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. "Let us begin." It was then Inuyasha finally looked up and locked eyes with Kagome and froze.

"Ka…Kagome?"

**Hehehehehehehe! You want to know more don't you? Well you are going to have to wait until I get some more reviews! Thank you for all the support and Review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Last:**

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. "Let us begin." It was then Inuyasha finally looked up and locked eyes with Kagome and froze.

"Ka…Kagome?"

**Now: **

**Chapter 31**

Sesshomaru pushed down the urge to growl at Inuyasha's pathetic face watching his mate. His hands tightened around her waist as he watched the different emotions flashing through the hanyou's eyes until it settled upon confusion. He felt Kagome's hands tighten upon his own seeking his attention. He realized everyone was now seated and waiting for him to start. He forced himself to ignore his brother and cleared his throat.

"We are at the final and most vulnerable state in this war," he started, "the northern Lord knew too much and now so does Naraku. We have little time to prepare; they can strike at any moment." He said tightly. The room grew quite as the tension continued to rise, no one knew what to expect of this upcoming battle.

"My lord," started a lesser lord, "how do you plan for our preparation? We do not know where he will strike first."

Though from the outside, Sesshomaru's face was blank, but in actuality, he was angry. He had no plan on how to go about it and he had no way of knowing when or where Naraku will strike. He hated being at lost, he always had a plan. After a few seconds of silence Kagome cleared her throat.

"This also means, Naraku is now watching our moves very closely, we have to find a way to gather an army under his nose." Kagome added catching everyone's attention.

"How do you think we can do this okaa-san? We know very well we would have to trick him into focusing somewhere else but I doubt he can be distracted long enough to gather a **whole** army." Shippou said surprisingly calm.

"You're right about not being able to distract him for long, but I was hoping we could trick him right before his eyes." Kagome said with a beaming smile that faltered slightly when she realized everyone were looking at her oddly.

"Please elaborate on how _**my lady"**_ said one of the lesser lords with sarcasm dripping from his voice. That did bother her though, because even though majority doesn't even fully know her, they still judge her base on her human appearance. But then again she wanted the element of surprise on her side.

"Like my son just said, we're going to trick him. If I'm correct, Naraku uses Kanna's mirror to watch our moves-"

"And this Kanna is who?" Interrupted the same Lord except he didn't attempt to hide his rudeness

Kagome only smiled and nodded. "She is one of his detachments with no scent. She holds this mirror that allows him to see everything happening at the moment. The mirror also absorbs souls and absorb offensive attacks then send it right back to you-"

"How do you know all this information _**hum-**_" before he could finish the sentence her felt something gushing from the side of his face. He looked around the long table a noticed almost everyone had their head down while the more gully ones where staring at him wide eyes; he looked at the head of the table and made eye contact with Sesshomaru and he froze in fear- if looks could kill...

"Your mouth shall stay close for the remainder of the meeting or I shall part your head from your shoulder now." He said with an icy tone in his voice and the fluctuation of his youki only added more tension in the room that was making everyone uncomfortable.

It was then the lord noticed half of his shirt was soaked with his own blood already. Sesshomaru had used his poison whip and made a clean slice going down his face. He didn't even see him move a finger. If he wasn't a youkai, he's sure he would have die from severe blood since the poison was slowing his healing dramatically.

Kagome felt herself being pulled closer and tighter against her mate. She felt him touch her hip causing her to slightly shiver but she quickly composed herself. "Continue" said Sesshomaru's voice snapping her out of her slight daydream. Kagome looked up and almost choked on laughter. Everyone's eyes were on her, she knew by the look on their faces that she had 100 percent of their attention. _'Danm fluff, you sure know how to scare people.'_

"So like I said, since Naraku will most likely spy on us in that mirror and might occasionally send out spies, I think if we can get enough kitsune youkais, they can create an illusion strong enough to make him believe we're unorganized as ever." She said feeling more confident in her plan

"What of this Kanna, will she not sense the illusion?" asked another lesser lord in a soft tone, you can definitely tell he was not trying to be the next victim to Sesshomaru's wrath.

"See, I also thought of that, I think if we can in the process collect a good amount of mikos, they can help set up multiple barriers to prevent her from even sense something off. I also thought of making the Western Lands the main gathering, for we would have a barrier covering majority of that land and that will also tip Naraku's spies of balance." She said excitedly almost as if she knew it would work. While there were a few who quickly agreed and smiled along with her, there were still selective few that seemed skeptical.

"You believe mikos will come to the Western Land?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight raise of his eyebrows.

Kagome smiled sheepishly. She didn't know how they would react, but she's damn sure going to try. "Well, if they don't help us then they will all die under the hands of Naraku anyways, we'll just make sure to tell them that first." Kagome said chilly "Or we can do it ourselves". You can tell Sesshomaru has been rubbing off on her. Her response only made him smirk.

"We'll handle getting the mikos, my son and a few others will be in charge of collecting as much kitsune youkais you can find, even sorceress if you find some willing to help us." She saw everyone's faces turned sour at the mentioning of sorcerers. She didn't care though, "We need that illusion on the mirror extremely strong, not to mention we also have to set up illusions over a vast amount of land in the west. This plan is supposed to buy us enough time for us to gather our army and get ready. Naraku likes to play around and the man is very patient, if the Illusion works, we can bet we have a good amount of time before he strikes." Kagome said with such confidence that some people were ready to go on the search.

"We shall set out in a few hours; our search can only last up to three days the most. We can't make it suspicious thus be on guard…**always**. Everyone will set out in small groups, complete different direction from the other and if any of Naraku's pets were to catch you in the middle of something they shouldn't know about, **kill it**." She said with such force and malice it made Sesshomaru proud. "No matter what, we can't risk of this plan getting out, which is why you guys are the selective few in this meeting."

"What if it doesn't work?" Kagome smiled. Just the person she expected to say something like that especially right before meeting is almost over. The question cause a few to settle back down and actually wonder about it. "Kikyo, maybe I didn't make myself clear, this plan _**has**_ to work and _**it will**_. If Naraku finds out before it can go into action, I shall dispose of the traitor myself no matter _**who**_ they are. **Understood**? There is no room for mistakes, I'm not allowing it. This meeting is over." Kagome said and got up from Sesshomaru's lap and waited till he got up. "We shall meet in the Dojo, everyone will have their assigned jobs" Sesshomaru said then grabbed Kagome's hands leading her out of the room.

As soon as Kagome and Sesshomaru disappeared from sight, the room was filled with chatter and discussion as everyone started filing out to their quarter. After a few minutes, only Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo were in the room. "Can…can someone tell me why Kagome is alive and is with my brother..." Inuyasha said strangely really calm.

Sango grabbed Miroku's hands and stared Inuyasha down. "That's something you would have to ask her. That is if her _**mate**_ allows you to get close enough." With that Sango left the room pulling Miroku along with her.

! #$%^&*()^%#%$#%^&*&*(()*()*()*)(*

Kagome closed her eyes when Sesshomaru tightened his grip around her waist inhaling her scent from behind. "You did well. I was…impressed" he said softly. Kagome smiled widely. "I learned from the best" she whispered as she turned around to kiss him on his lips. They shared a long kiss for they had to separate to catch their breaths. "I really hope this goes well."

"It shall"

His tone of confidence he had in her made her heart swelled up she loving pulled him into another passionate kiss. The moment was ruined the moment they heard a slam of the door. They both turned at the same time to see a snarling Inuyasha breathing extremely hard. He's hair looked shaggier and you can see the slight red tint in his eyes.

He let out a vicious growl, and then every word was spoken with malice. "**What. Is. Going. On?" **


End file.
